Everything In Between
by writersandwizards
Summary: When Minato saved Kushina, he thought their troubles were over. However, with the start of the third shinobi war, he realizes they've just started. Through the toughest times, Minato and Kushina learn what it means to stay alive, and to stay together. From their first time, to their last, they did everything they could to say I love you.
1. Take Your Shirt Off

**A/N So before I get this underway, hey friends. **

**This story was originally on a writing tumblr blog, but i've migrated here. This is my very first multi-chapter, so bear with me.**

**I hope you enjoy this! I love Minato and Kushina, and I like the idea of filling in all their missing memories.**

**Happy reading :)**

**disclaimer; I don't own naruto **

* * *

><p>Minato flinched as Hiruzen snapped the record book shut. He refused to look the old man in the eyes. Minato knew how much trouble he was in. Having just become a Jonin, you really weren't allowed to take on S-rank missions <em>by yourself.<em>

Hiruzen sighed as he placed the record book down, and took off his Hokage's hat. The unruly brown hair a matted mess underneath. The older man pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a killer headache, which wasn't very far from the truth. Minato was an excellent ninja, but a bit uncontrollable when it came to those important to him. The blond was known for his sharp wit and surprising accurate instinct. He was the best sensor-type ninja Konoha had ever had, and yet, Hiruzen couldn't seem to get through to Minato, and tell him to _relax. _

"Honestly Minato," Hiruzen drawled out "What am I going to do with you?"

Minato had heard this speech many times before, usually from his mother. Many times Minato would come home in the late hours after missions and find his mother on the couch, waiting for him. He would get the same speech every time "Oh Minato, my son, what am I ever going to do with you?"

He couldn't blame her though. Being ninja always suffered a loss of some sort. Ever since Mitsuo Namikaze had been killed by one of the seven swordsman of the Hidden Mist, Minato's mother struggled to understand how her son was the Leaf's most valuable asset. Although, from a mother's perspective, hearing that your sixteen year old son was the most favourable candidate to become the next Hokage seemed like a hard pill to swallow. Nonetheless, Azumi Namikaze knew her son was a bright boy, and tried her best to keep him safe.

Hiruzen waited patiently, hoping for Minato to speak. When Minato didn't look up, Hiruzen inclined "That question wasn't rhetorical, what am I going to do with you?" He asked again.

Minato's head shot up, and his embarrassment was evident. He was being scolded, he knew. However, Minato didn't think this was something worth being scolded over! He saved someone from the Hidden Leaf village; they captured Kushina, his friend! (Well, sort of.) Obviously she was valuable if someone from the Hidden Cloud went out of his or her way to come and get her, why was he being yelled at?

"I don't understand Lord Third, didn't I do the right thing?"

"The question is not about whether you did the right thing, or the wrong thing, Minato. The point is that you went alone, you didn't think!"

"There was no time sir! I'm the fastest here and you know it!" Minato immediately stopped talking, he hadn't meant to shout. He definitely hadn't meant to disrespect the third, but he couldn't grasp what was the big deal, he'd won hadn't he?

Hiruzen sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and rubbed his face with his hands. In a small voice, Hiruzen spoke quietly;

"You could have died, Minato. We could have lost both Uzumaki Kushina, and yourself. Bring back up next time, now get out of my office, go home, and bandage that wound."

Minato was begging to protest back at what the third had said, but held his tongue. The blood from the wound in his arm was dripping onto the hardwood floor, and for a moment, the only sound in the room was a tender drop into the already existing pool of crimson.

"Thank You, Lord Third." Minato said gently, bowed quickly, and left the room.

He closed the door behind him as he left the third's office. He rounded the hall, holding his injured arm with one hand. It seems like the wound re-opened as he carried Kushina back to the village, perhaps the third was right. He shouldn't have gone alone, especially with a previous injury.

Blowing the bangs out of his face, he descended the steps to the door of the Hokage's mansion. As he exited, and his face got a cool taste of the night air, he noticed a familiar red head sitting on a bench to his left.

Kushina looked up when she saw the door close, and immediately rushed over to Minato. He hadn't expected her to be waiting out this long, well actually- he hadn't expected her to be waiting _at all. _It was almost five in the morning, and the orange rays in the east signalled the sun would rise fairly soon.

"Kushina, what are you doing here?"

Kushina had blushed, and ignored his question. She kept her eyes glued to his, searching for any sort of injury or discomfort. When she saw his grimace, her eyes roved to the red seeping out from beneath his fingertips of his right hand. Gasping sharply, she whispered "Minato, your arm!"

Minato had to resist every urge not to be sarcastic, of course it was his arm, anyone could see that. When he was with Shikaku and Inoichi, it was fine to joke with them. However, he didn't want to upset Kushina, firstly because he got a first hand experience with making her mad. Secondly, they had both been through a lot today and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Yeah, it'll be okay though, it's an old wound." He shrugged

"Why didn't you say anything? You didn't have to carry me all the way home," She chided "I can walk ya know."

He smiled sheepishly, but remained silent. She clicked her tongue at him, and started walking. Gesturing for him to follow with her pointer finger, Kushina lead Minato to the left side of the village, and a five minute walk later, they had arrived at Kushina's home.

"Kushina, you don't have too-"

"Shut up, you saved me so I guess now we're even." She finished.

"Fair enough."

She slid open the door quietly, and kicked off her sandals. Seeing that Minato had blood all over his hands, and was sort of struggling to kick off his own, Kushina knelt down and did it for him. Minato blushed; having someone wait on him was a different feeling.

Now barefoot, both teenagers padded silently down the halls of Kushina's house. Minato followed after her at a steady pace, but his exhaustion was evident. Where did this girl get all this energy?

They finally reached a door, and Kushina opened it. Upon looking inside, Minato wanted to run in the other direction. This was Kushina's bedroom. Her actual room, a girl's room! It was 5:01 in the morning, and Kushina was bringing a boy into her room? Did she have a death wish?

"Kushina, I don't think I should go in there." Minato whispered

She scoffed, "What? You afraid? Relax Namikaze, I'm not going to kiss you or whatever, Jiraiya sensei has rubbed off on you."

Minato blushed, and looked down at his feet. He didn't mean it like _that. _

Upon seeing his reaction, Kushina's face softened. "Hey," She whispered and Minato looked up to meet her eyes "I was just teasing, but don't worry, both my parents are on a mission, I figured out that much when I came home to find them gone."

Minato visibly relaxed, and nodded his head encouragingly. All right, this was good; at least he wasn't going to have to face some angry parents.

They entered her bedroom together, and Minato had to admit it was very clean. He had expected it to be messy because of Kushina's personality, but she was exceptionally neat. A bed lay in the centre against a back wall, a chest of drawers on the opposite. She had a small table beside her bed with a single lamp and picture, and finally, a large window against one of the walls, it was open, and the curtains were billowing with the passing breeze.

"Wait here." She said, and she swiftly ran out of the room.

Minato didn't know what to do with his time waiting, so he stayed where he was. However, he couldn't stop his wandering eyes from reaching the picture on her beside table. From his position, it looked to be a photograph of Kushina and two other girls. They were sitting on a dock, feet dangling in the water. A large village was in view behind them, big stone buildings towering above. He walked over to it and studied it intently; Kushina barely looked about seven, and the two girls beside her about as old as they were now.

"Those are my cousins," A voice Minato immediately recognized as Kushina's piped up. He drew away from the photo intently and saw Kushina holding a bowl of hot water, bandages, scissors and a washcloth. "We got separated during the fall of our village, Whirlpool. That's it in the back."

"Its so... big." Minato said.

Kushina smiled sadly, "It was one of the biggest villages in the formerly six great nations. Ever since the war, the number of nations has been brought down to five, and our whole village wiped out. My clan has been spread throughout this land, separated."

"I'm sorry."

Kushina shrugged "There's nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault."

Minato was silent for a moment, before he asked, "Why did the Hidden Cloud capture you?"

Kushina paled instantly, and this didn't go unnoticed by Minato. She looked down at the bowl of water in her hands, and replied "Sit on my bed please, the water is getting cold."

Curious, but mindful of her feelings, Minato did as he was told. He guessed Kushina would tell him when she was ready. Obviously it wasn't something that she could flaunt about. But if this secret she kept was so valuable, then he needed to know. He was a Jonin, and protecting Konoha and its citizens was something he needed to do.

Kushina, she was a chuunin, and dabbled a little bit in medical ninjutsu, so she could take care of herself quite well. Minato knew of her abilities, and saw her use sealing funjutsu before, an obvious delicacy of her clan. Lady Mito was a member of the same clan Kushina was, so Minato knew not to take the Uzumaki women too lightly.

Minato sat on her soft bed, while she dipped the washcloth in water. She was about to apply the liquid to his wound, when she noticed an obvious roadblock.

"Um," Now it was Kushina's turn to blush. "You need to take your shirt off."

Minato's face turned red in earnest, matching the shade of Kushina's hair. His mouth formed a little 'o' and he tried as best as he could to do this as quickly as possible. However, he couldn't move his arms without irritating the injured one, so he was stuck in a bind.

"Kushina-"

"Yes?"

"I can't move my arms."

"Oh."

Both parties were silent, and the atmosphere was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Feeling a bit brave, but incredibly awkward, Kushina reached over with both hands, hooked her fingertips under the hem of Minato's mesh top, and pulled it upwards.

His harsh gasp noted her to be gentle, the wound on his arm was still open, and if she went too fast, the fabric would scratch against it, causing him more pain. She went slowly, itching the material up agonizingly slow. First the good arm slipped out, then his head, and finally, the material was bunched up against his bad arm. She delicately peeled away the material that had stuck to his skin with the blood that had dried there, and finally, the whole shirt was off.

Smiling triumphantly, Kushina folded the shirt, and laid it down on her bedroom floor, she would take it to the laundry later.

Looking back to Minato, she became painfully aware of a half naked sixteen-year-old boy sitting on her bed.

But, he happened to be certain sixteen-year-old boy who she seemed to have a very large infatuation with. She was living every girl in Konoha's dream. Minato Namikaze, the most admired teenager in town, was shirtless on her bed!

Reminding herself to breathe, and to not look at Minato's well-built upper body, she went back to her bowl and washcloth. Re-soaking the material in the now warm water, and squeezing some of it out. Kushina applied a gentle pressure to the cut, and started cleaning it slowly.

Minato watched her, and both of them didn't speak for the time being. She repeated the process: soak, squeeze, clean, repeat. Minato couldn't remember a time when he was cared for so thoroughly like this. On missions, it was usually have a medic ninja close the wound, and you cleaned it yourself. It was usually just to make procedure go faster, the main thing just was to avoid infection, and as long as there was no open skin, you were fine.

Having been satisfied with her job at getting the cut clean, she focused some chakra into her fingertips. After 30 seconds, they started glowing, and through the light of Kushina's lamp, he could see a soft green colour.

"Bear with me," she said, "I'm still getting the hang of this."

"Its okay," he whispered back "You've done a lot already."

"Why are you whispering?" She giggled softly

"Oh," he whispered then corrected himself. "I don't know." he smiled.

She shook her head, and went to concentrating on closing the wound. Her brows furrowed, and her eyes closed. Minato watched her in fascination. Medic ninjas were in a whole different ballpark, it was one thing to use ninjutsu for destruction, but a whole other to use it for re-creation.

Minato's eyes went from the beautiful redhead to his now closing wound. The skin stretched together, and fused, effectively stopping the bleeding and the risk of infection.

Kushina relaxed, and removed her hands, breaking out into a wide smile when she laid her eyes on the now closed wound. She sighed contentedly, and let out a soft "I actually did it."

Minato smiled warmly at her, and relaxed his arm. Feeling much better, and _very_ sleepy, all Minato wanted to do was to close his eyes...

"Hey! You're not done yet!" Kushina snapped

Minato's eyes snapped open, and saw her unrolling the bandage tape, and cutting a fair bit off with a pair of scissors. She gently gripped his bicep, and starting wrapping the bandage around the wound.

"Just in case." she said.

"Oh, right." He was silent for a moment, before murmuring "Kushina?"

"Hm?" She asked, wrapping the bandage around his arm delicately, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said a little too quickly, and cleared his throat before continuing, "Were you scared?"

She stopped wrapping his arm for a moment, and stared for a long time. Minato wasn't sure she was breathing, and he could tell she was trying to tread carefully.

"Yes," She finally said, "But its something I must deal with."

"What do you mean?" Minato questioned, "Being scared?"

Kushina nodded, "That, and something else. Don't worry to much though, we're ninja, being scared is something we have to get used too."

Minato looked down at his hands as she continued wrapping his bandage, he twiddled his thumbs while he waited for Kushina to finish. He was about to remain quiet, when he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel badly before."

Kushina looked at him as he said this, and amusement twinkled behind her features, "Its sweet of you to apologize when you don't have too."

"I feel bad," Minato sighed, "You never really deserved to be treated that way. I'm sorry I didn't step in."

Kushina smiled, and tied the bandage off when she was done with it. She patted his now bandaged arm, and whispered tenderly, "Its okay Minato, you were always very nice to me. Thats all that matters."

Minato grinned at her, glad she wasn't upset after all the times he supposedly ignored her. Kushina was gathering up her medical tools, and Minato watched her. She quickly ran from the room, and came back to see Minato still up and waiting, hoping she would say more.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked

"A little," Minato smiled sheepishly, "But I don't want you to be kicked out of your room."

Kushina waved her hands, "Don't worry about it, you've already got blood on my comforter anyway, I'll wash in tomorrow."

Minato whipped his head around to see the spots of red on her blue sheets, "Sorry."

"Its okay, nothing that can't be washed out."

"Kushina?"

"Yeah?" She said, leaning in the doorframe.

"Thanks for all this, you really didn't have too."

Kushina's eyes widened, and she walked over to Minato, feeling a bit bold, she actually leaned down and kissed his cheek. She barely ghosted his skin, but she felt as if her gesture came across as effective, because Minato was soon blushing.

"I really should be thanking you," Kushina answered, "If it weren't for you, i'd be a goner by now."

Minato rubbed the back of his neck, "a-anytime." He stammered.

Looking out the window, Kushina let out a loud sigh, "Well, I don't know about you, but i'm going to sleep. I hope you'll be hungry tomorrow morning, because I'm pretty good at making cereal."

Minato laughed softly, "Okay, goodnight."

"Night Minato."

Kushina shut the door behind her, and padded across the hall to the guest room where she would be sleeping. Peeling back the covers, and getting into bed, she couldn't help the sleepy satisfied smile from forming. As the sun peeked over the horizon, and Kushina fell asleep, she dreamed with visions of what her life would be like, with Minato suddenly in it.


	2. A Spider, and a Closet

**A/N here is chapter 2 omg this was quick**

**I like this one eheheehe ;) ;) **

**disclaimer; I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed in from the guest room window, and Kushina regretted not closing the curtains the night before.<p>

Waking, and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Kushina rolled over. Taking a look at the small alarm clock on the bedside table, she shot up in bed, and tripped over the tangle of blankets.

With a loud bang, and a terrible fall, Kushina found herself face down in the Tatami mat. Her red hair was strung everywhere, and one leg was up dramatically.

She heard footsteps, and realized that Minato was probably coming to see if she was okay. She heard the door open, and was ready to be laughed at for her clumsiness, except, when she looked into the eyes of the person at the door, she realized it wasn't Minato.

It was her mother.

"Kushina? Why are you in the guest room? And why are you still sleeping? It's almost three!"

Kushina looked up in a panic, if her mother was home, then so was her father. Which meant Minato was on the verge of discovery.

"When did you guys get back?" Kushina asked

"Literally just now, I walked through the door when I heard that bang, and came running."

"Oh."

"You still didn't answer my question Kushina," her mother glared "What are you doing sleeping in the guest room?"

Kushina had to think quickly, why was she in the guest room? The gears in her mind were turning, and she finally thought of an acceptable response.

"There was a spider in mine."

"Oh for God's sake Kushina." Her mother rolled her eyes, "You're a ninja, and it's just a bug."

"No but-" Kushina lowered her voice as to not get in trouble, "I think it's the poisonous kind."

Having actually been satisfied with this conclusion, Yuki Uzumaki crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I'll get your father to get rid of it when we finish unpacking." Kushina exhaled softly when her mother finally turned on her heel and left the room. Expecting her mother to help her father unpack, Kushina darted out of the guest room and across the hall. She yanked open her bedroom door, and found a sleeping Minato.

He was wrapped in a blanket, and Kushina quickly grabbed one side, and tugged. Minato was flipped out of his confines, and onto the floor. He sat up in a daze, "What the hell?" he whined sleepily.

"Shut up!" Kushina hissed, and Minato froze, instantly remembering where he was, and what had transpired the night before. He jerked his head towards Kushina, and was about to ask what was the matter, when she pressed her finger to her lips, "My parents came home early!" she whispered.

Oh.

_**Oh no.**_

Minato stood up hastily, and swung his arms about in a panicked gesture, as if to say 'what? What do I do now?'

If Kushina weren't so stressed out, she would have laughed at Minato's distressed expression. However, if they were caught, Kushina would be grounded for all eternity, and Minato was sure Kushina's father would kick his ass.

Minato had only seen him from afar, but Tono Uzumaki was a towering 6"5 and had _pretty_ impressive arms. Flaming red hair and a fiery resolve made him much similar to Kushina. However, Minato wasn't going to stick around to figure out how much could bench.

"What do we do?" Minato whispered.

Kushina was about to answer him, when she heard her mother's approaching footsteps, along with her father's loud stomps. She didn't think they were going to turn the corner into the bedroom hallway, until she heard her mother's voice.

"She said it was the poisonous kind, better get 'em now before it runs away or something."

"In her room?"

"That's what she said."

"Weird, usually poisonous spiders prefer the basement."

Minato paled, and Kushina had to think of a solution, and _fast. _Her eyes darted around her room aimlessly, until they landed on the closet.

She signed for Minato to get in the closet, and he made a face as if to say 'There, really?'

The look she gave him was enough to send him rushing towards it, and soon, Minato followed Kushina into the small closet. By the time they were both inside, Kushina realized she had made a grave, _grave_ mistake. The closet barely held one person, let alone two people. Kushina soon found herself with her back pressed against the wall, Minato facing her, touching _everywhere. _

Minato tried not to blush at the feeling of Kushina's clothed chest against his own, but failed. Kushina wouldn't meet his eyes, and he had to admit it was getting rather hot in the small space. Minato very much wished he had his mesh shirt, but he doubted having his shirt on or off would help ease this tension.

Minato at his full height was taller than Kushina. The top of her head only reaching his eyes. Since he was squeezed in such an awkward position, he wished desperately he could stand up. His neck was starting to kink...

"Kushina-"

"Shh!"

Just as she shushed him, the door to her bedroom opened, and her mother and father entered.

Then, in the small bedroom, were four people. Two concealed by a barely four fingers thick wooden door, and the other two, scrutinizing the area for the apparent poisonous spider.

"I'll check under the bed," her father's voice sounded. "You try behind the door."

For about five minutes, Kushina's parents searched her bedroom without any notice to the two flustered teenagers behind the closet door. Kushina's mother huffed and clicked her tongue whenever she found some garbage or an item out of place in Kushina's room. (Underneath her bed was the most famous spot) While Kushina's father just did what he came to do, search for the mysterious life threatening spider that happened to have had waltzed its way into his daughters room.

Minato tried as hard as he could to keep all the blood in his body focused in his brain, but it was getting extremely difficult. He breathed through his nose, and tried to remain as silent as possible. Kushina was making it so much worse, she was breathing rather quickly, but quietly. However, the rapid rise and fall of her chest kept rubbing against Minato's. Up and down, up and down, up and do-

"I don't see any spider here." Tono finished, looking thoroughly satisfied with his search.

"Me neither." Yuki finished.

Minato wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, finally, they were going to leave and he was going to get the heck out of here with his dignity still intact.

"Oh wait," Yuki said, "We didn't check the closet."

Just as Yuki was about to open the small wooden door and Minato had the breath knocked out of his lungs, while Kushina worried her bottom lip, Kushina's father spoke up.

"Nah, spider's won't be in there. She cleans it like every week."

Retreating from the closet door, Yuki walked towards Kushina's bedroom door. "Fine, then lets check downstairs."

"Fair enough."

Both parents exited Kushina's room, and shut the door behind them. Minato and Kushina waited one minute, then two, then three, before finally peeking their heads out of the small closet, and entering the room once more.

When Minato finally got out of the closet, he met Kushina's eyes. Beneath a tinge of fear, and a LOT of embarrassment, was a hint of amusement. Kushina's flushed face reflected Minato's and before he could say anything, she let out a soft laugh.

Minato saw this, and was dumbfounded, 'She's laughing?' he thought 'I almost died!'

Eventually, Minato just sighed and laughed along with her. He had to admit, it was quite comical, and the idea that he had kept it together in that closet had amused him more than anything. If that were Shikaku or Inoichi, they would have been a puddle by now. Minato would brag about it later.

It was no secret that a lot of boys in their year had a crush on Kushina. Before, she was annoying and grubby and loud. But now- Kushina had blossomed into a beautiful flower, alight and radiant. That grubby little loudmouth had turned into a beautiful little loudmouth, and while her personality had remained the same, she had changed.

Minato always thought she was interesting before, and never really got why people thought her hair was weird. Sure, it was different, but he liked different. The red reminded him of a cute little girl he saw once before when he went on a vacation with his parents. He had been very small, but he'll never forget the little coastal town with a plentiful population of redheads.

That's why Minato jumped at the chance to save Kushina. He liked her, he knew that now. But the point is, he always had. She might not have been every mans vision of beauty from the beginning, but she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, and Minato liked that. He was going to tell her when she had asked why he saved her, but he choked and "I didn't want to lose you." seemed its suitable replacement.

After 3 or so years of infatuation, you would think he would've gotten somewhere, but alas, Minato Namikaze was a little shy.

But, Minato would be thanking whatever gods existed that Kushina had a small closet for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>He returned home that afternoon, he stealthily jumped out her window, and across her yard. Undetected, and unharmed. Minato wasn't scared of much, but he was scared of big, burly fathers.<p>

The following day was Tuesday, and Minato was called into the Hokage's office early that morning. His orders were to arrive in full gear, packed for at least 10 days, and ready to receive an interesting report.

Slinging a small backpack over his shoulder, Minato walked up the stairs to the Hokage's mansion at seven-fifteen. He was still groggy, and walked with a slow pep to his step, Minato was never good at mornings.

When he reached the Hokage's door, he saw Sakumo Hatake, and Hiashi Hyuuga. Both young man and older, looking rather bored. When Hiashi spotted Minato, he scoffed, and let out a bored "You're late."

Minato frowned, he looked at the Hyuuga, "I thought it was seven-thirty?" He asked.

Sakumo shook his head, "Seven-ten."

"Oh," Minato looked down, "Sorry."

Sakumo looked thoughtful, "Don't sweat it, only five minutes." He smiled at Minato, and gave a little glare to the up turned nose Hyuuga.

Just as Hiashi was about to open his mouth, the Hokage's door burst open. On the other side was a grim looking Hiruzen, and he gestured for the three to enter the room silently.

Once all seated comfortably, and quiet, Hiruzen began to speak;

"Uchiha Kagami has been murdered."

Sakumo's eyes widened slightly, and Minato paled. Hiashi's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, unsure of whether to speak or remain silent.

Minato was terrified, Kagami was one of the best ninja's Konoha ever had. Murdered? Kagami? Surely this was a joke.

"It is unaware whom specifically," Hiruzen continued. "However, we have very strong reason to believe that one of the seven ninja swordsman of the hidden mist is responsible."

Minato felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, he doubled over, and breathed out heavily. Sakumo raised a hand and let it rest on Minato's back, trying to calm him down as to avoid a pending panic attack. "Lord Third, why Namikaze? You know-"

"I am aware of the circumstance Hatake Sakumo, however, Namikaze Minato is one of our best."

"He's barely a man," Sakumo hissed "A _boy _of all the morbid things to do-"

"I'm okay." Minato rasped, sitting up. "I'm fine."

Sakumo let his hand drop slowly, and Minato offered him a grateful look, which Sakumo returned. "Lord third, what are you saying?" Minato asked.

"What I'm saying," Hiruzen started "Is that murder is not tolerated by any means, Uchiha Kagami was targeted, and now, fire country has joined the war."

Minato felt sick, a war? We were in the war now?

"I'm going to send you three to start setting up a camp around our border." Sakumo stiffened, "Please say your proper goodbyes, I expect you to be gone for more than two-months."

Hiruzen then turned to Sakumo "I promise we will take care of your wife and child," Sakumo relaxed "I will have Biwako check up on them."

"Much appreciated, Lord Third."

"I am adding more jonin to your company, but for now, only you three know about the cause, do not breathe a word of this to anyone unless instructed to do so. You leave in an hour."

Dismissed, the three exited the Hokage's office, and went their respective ways.

Unsure of where to proceed next, Minato was left dumbfounded. His feet seemed to move on their own, and eventually, he found himself at the gate, of the Uzumaki residence.

Taking a deep breath, and marching forward, Minato tried to calm his nerves. 'Its not like she's your girlfriend or anything' Minato thought. Even though he desperately wished she was.

He knocked on the door, and to his dismay, Tono answered. The elder Uzumaki looked down at the small Namikaze, but broke into a kind smile.

"Good Morning Minato, What bring you here?" He asked politely.

Minato was famous in Konoha; he was the son of a hero, and an excellent ninja to boot.

"Good Morning ." Minato bowed, "I was just wondering if I may speak to Kushina for a moment?"

Quirking an eyebrow, but complying, Tono went to fetch his daughter, and by the time Kushina arrived at the door, Minato wanted to laugh.

She was a mess.

But a beautiful mess.

Clad in a white t-shirt, blue shuriken pj pants, and a messy ponytail, Kushina was definitely NOT expecting Minato to show up this morning.

By the time she realized it was Minato at the door, she blushed considerably, and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Her father left her there at the door, laughing all the way back inside the house.

Kushina stepped out onto her front porch, closing the door behind her to give them some privacy.

"Um, Hi?" She asked.

"Hi." he smiled for her "You look great."

"Shut up." she shoved him lightly, and he laughed.

Taking on a serious tone, Minato looked at her intently, and Kushina knew right away something was up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Listen, I'm going on a mission... and well."

"Well?"

'I don't know if I'm going to come back' he wanted to say, but instead, as always, Minato choked, and said instead "I need my shirt back."

Kushina blinked, and then "Oh."

"Yeah, sorry to bother you, its just-"

Kushina raised her hands, "No bother at all, and wait here."

Minato waited, and while he spent that time on the front porch of her house, was beating himself up for not having the balls to just tell her he liked her. Although, there was a rational part of Minato that spoke silently; you only recently become close, give it time.

But, how much time did he have?

A few minutes later, Kushina returned. Silver mesh shirt in hand, cleaned and mended.

She held it out to him, and he took it from her hands gratefully. "Thank you."

"It was no trouble, although mesh is hard to sew."

"You can sew?"

"Maybe," she said sheepishly. "Don't go telling Akimichi that, he'll tease me for weeks."

Minato laughed, "I won't."

"Good."

A couple seconds passed in comfortable silence, and Minato wondered whether or not to break it, until Kushina broke it for him.

"Minato?"

"Hm?" He said, still looking at his shirt absentmindedly.

"Thank you for rescuing me, really."

Minato's head snapped up, and he gave her a soft smile. "It was no trouble."

Recognizing her own words being thrown back at her, Kushina grinned. Minato equally showed the same gratitude. And for a moment, Minato wondered if maybe, she liked him too.

A bell inside Kushina's house signalled that it was seven-thirty, and Minato left in a half hour. Knowing his time was short, and he still had to say goodbye to so many people, he realized he needed to leave.

"Listen Kushina, I've got to-"

"Go?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't sweat it." She said sweetly, "Good luck on your mission!"

"Thank you."

He turned to go, and had an awful feeling in his stomach, he hadn't said a proper goodbye to her, and he didn't know if that was the last time he'd ever see her. He walked down the path towards her gate, feeling somber and ashamed.

"Minato!"

He turned around to see that Kushina had run down the path after him, and before he could say anything, she interrupted his thought.

"When you get back, lets go out sometime."

Minato looked dumbfounded, "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously," Kushina finished, "Do you like ramen?"

"Sure."

"Okay great!" She beamed, "So when you get back, we'll go get ramen, and you can tell me all about your mission."

"Sounds good." He concluded.

"All right then, see ya."

Kushina turned and Minato did also, he was almost at her front gate, when she yelled back "Don't think its a date, I don't like you or anything dumb like that!"

He turned around to see her blushing, and she vanished inside her house.

Minato wore a stupid smile all the way home so he could say goodbye to his mother, sure Kushina didn't like him like that, sure she didn't.


	3. Alcohol maybe?

**So the beginning was cute... but now we're getting down to the real business.**

**I might include some fights, but we'll see how it goes. I haven't really written combat before but whats a good story without a little action? **

**Chapter 4 should be out by tomorrow (the 17th) but here's chapter 3!**

**disclaimer; I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p>Month's passed in slow agony.<p>

During those month's, Minato turned seventeen. The men in his company stationed near Fire country's port threw him a small party. It was in their big hall, and with those few that decided they were going to have a good time despite the looming possibility of death around every corner, they had fun.

Minato got drunk. He had been a terrible one too, a loudmouth, and a bit of a pervert. Minato's first drunken experience was something Shikaku, Choza and Hiashi would never forget. Being the four youngest Jonin in that company, they usually stuck together. While Shikaku was happy that one of his best friends was having a good time, he didn't fancy having to baby-sit him while he spent the whole night clutching a metal trashcan. Minato had spent the night coming out strong, and going out strong. From the moment the first bottle of sake hit his lips, to when Shikaku cut him off on his last, Minato was the centre of attention, (especially by the females in their company) he was a joyful guy, and that night helped him forget that they were in wartime.

It was his first hangover too, and he didn't like getting up that morning with cottonmouth and a headache. Shikaku had laughed at him, and he told his commanding officer- Sakumo he was "sick". Even though Sakumo wasn't an idiot, and told Minato to stay in bed regardless. When Minato had told Jiraiya about his drunken escapade in a letter, he literally got a returning message, which had "HOW MANY GIRLS?" written in big capital letters. The sannin never really had matured had he?

Truth is, there had been no women involved.

The men in his company all had sweethearts back home, at least the older men. Some married, some with just girlfriends, and even some engaged to be married. He felt sort of left out; the other men constantly drilled him if he had a girlfriend. Minato knew he was okay looking, but he didn't really expect so many people to think he had someone back home.

"So..." One of the older Jonin started, perhaps in his late twenties "How many girls did ya lay, Namikaze?"

Minato was always easily flustered, and this was no exception. 'Excuse me?' He thought, 'How many girls have I **_what_**?'

Seeing his flustered face, the Jonin laughed, "Don't tell me kid, none yet?"

Minato didn't answer him; he pretended to focus on looking out into the dark. They were both stationed for first watch on the cold March night, and Minato tried rubbing his hands to keep warm.

"Shit, Namikaze." The Jonin shook his head, "Pity dying a virgin."

Minato rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to listen to this shit. A lot of the ninja in their company had been rather pessimistic lately. As the months progressed, so did the war, and it seemed that Fire Country was surrounded on all sides. Borders at Water, Lighting, Wind, and Earth were constantly guarded. He knew his sensei was at the Earth Border, it seemed that in the two months after Minato had left, the three-way deadlock was needed, and the three legendary sannin had left. Jiraiya told him that Kushina was always asking where he was, and Jiraiya had said his mission was taking longer than expected. Nobody in Konoha knew about the war yet, although it was probably hard to hide now. Minato hadn't even written to Kushina, he was ashamed at himself for it. Every time he wanted to pick up a pen nothing came out. He had no idea where to start.

"Psst Namikaze," The Jonin hissed, "You see that?"

Minato squinted, and sure enough, in the distance about a kilometre back, was a small torchlight.

Minato shrugged, "Obviously we're not going to be killed, the light gives away their position. It must be the supply caravan."

The Jonin agreed with a nod, and both men waited patiently for the caravan to arrive. As it got closer, Minato was able to make out faces and tried looking for familiar ones.

Minato instantly paled, and wished with all the high heavens that this were _not_ happening to him.

At the front of the caravan, was a blue eyed, red haired, and notably **_pissed off_**, Kushina Uzumaki.

Before Minato could run in the other direction, Kushina jumped off the caravan and sprinted her way towards him.

She was extremely fast, and she actually got to Minato first, his surprise had slowed him down, and before he knew it, she was quietly yelling at him.

"You stupid idiot!" She whispered, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Minato looked helpless, and he couldn't offer some sort of condolence, he knew he was an idiot. He couldn't really say anything.

"Of all the stupid things to do!" Kushina dragged on, "Leave to a fucking war without telling me! Do you know how worried I was, Minato?!"

This got his attention, and when he looked to meet her face, she was heroically holding back tears, angrily wiping them away with the back of her hand. She was being defiant, but he felt terrible. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"What if you didn't come back?" She whispered.

He still couldn't say anything, however, he was painfully aware of the Jonin looking at them. He looked to meet the older mans eyes and saw him waggling his eyebrows. Minato flipped him off with his hand behind his back, and the Jonin scoffed as he went to help the caravan loaded with more recruits.

Looking back to Kushina, she saw that she was still very upset. She wasn't crying like before, but she looked hurt.

"We're friends right?" This struck a chord within Minato, and he felt the world had fallen on him. "You can tell me stuff you 'know."

Minato looked at her directly, and tried to form a sincere apology, and an explanation, to why he had been gone since August.

"I'm sorry Kushina," He began "I tried to tell you, but I didn't know what you would say." He took a deep breath "And yes, I know we're friends. I'm really, really sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted too, seriously."

Kushina looked sceptical, but then sighed, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"So am I."

Kushina tried to resist a little upward curve of her mouth, but failed. The caravan had unpacked, and that's when Minato realized he had no idea what the hell she was doing here.

"Why are you-"

"Here?" she finished for him.

"Yeah."

Kushina grinned at him "We've all become Jonin, this pack of us at least. We're here to fight."

"You can't."

The words worked themselves out before Minato could stop it; he immediately regretted it, because Kushina looked insulted.

"What do you mean I can't?" She placed her hands on her hips "You think I can't keep up with you?"

Minato put his hands out in front of him "No, I didn't mean it like that!" He tried

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant like-"

"You meant?"

"I meant. I...um-"

"Come on, spit it out!"

"I meant I don't want you to fight because I don't want you to get hurt!" He yelled this now, and everyone in the caravan was staring at him, as well as the sleeping Jonin who had been woken up by the commotion, and were looking over the fence and smirking at Minato.

"That was smooth Namikaze." Hiashi snickered.

"He's such a liar, 'I don't have a girl' what a little liar." An older Jonin accused.

Minato blushed, so did Kushina. They both looked away from each other, having been too embarrassed to even function.

"Hi Kushina!" Choza waved, and Kushina waved back, full of mortification, at having the whole camp basically see Minato confess he cared about her. Whether it is as friends, or something more, she didn't know.

However, what she did know is that her heart fluttered in her chest at his confession, and was sort of glad he had snapped at her... just this once.

* * *

><p>Another two months passed without much forefront.<p>

During these two months, it was mostly to train the new Jonin about the rules of the base. Who did what, what procedures were which, and who cleaned the dishes. Other than that, they were pretty uneventful, and Minato secretly hoped that perhaps the Hokage had struck a deal with the Mizukage, and a peace treaty would be signed.

When Kushina had been kidnapped, Fire country almost went at war with Lighting country. Hiruzen was close to declaring it, when the village elders advised him against it. It would be best to avoid any potential conflict, and Fire country would write this off as a misunderstanding. However, since just two days later, Uchiha Kagami was murdered, Hiruzen spared no mercy, and declared war on Lighting country also.

The two months that Kushina and Minato had been at the base, had been _interesting. _Despite the mindless teasing, and the endless amounts of girlish inappropriate sounds that the Jonin made whenever Kushina and Minato walked by that made Minato want to beat the shit out of them, the months with Kushina were rather pleasant.

In the time they spent together, they grew closer. Minato learned more about Kushina, and Kushina learned more about Minato. With the exception of Shikaku and Choza, Kushina was the person he was closest too.

One particularly warm night in May, the Jonin had the next day off. It was a national holiday, and there had been a nationwide ceasefire for one day. The whole company had been out celebrating, and enjoying the fact they could remember they were people for one night.

Kushina had never been much of a partier, but she came and watched the festivities for a while. She laughed along with some of the friends she had made, including Tsume and Mebuki.

Minato and Kushina hadn't talked to each other all night, one; because they were constantly occupied with people that wanted their attention and two; because Kushina didn't know if she could handle one more stupid Jonin who made kissy faces whenever they talked.

Obviously she liked Minato, you'd have to be an idiot not to see that, and she had a feeling he might like her too. He was always so nervous around her, as if she was some delicate flower. She had proved countless times that she wasn't, but he still treated her carefully anyway.

Kushina excused herself when the night was drawing to a close, making a lame excuse of being tired. When she turned the corner to walk to her bunk, she bumped into a wall.

A warm wall?

She looked up and saw she had walked straight into Minato. He was looking at her bemusedly, a glint in his eye. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had been drinking, but he was still gentlemanly and coherent, so it was okay.

"Hey! I was looking for you!" He said excitedly, and slowly unzipped his jacket, pulling out a full bottle of sake "Wanna go on a walk?"

Kushina was intrigued, she had never been drunk before, but it was Minato, and she trusted him, so, why not.

"Sure," she grinned, "lets go."

Taking his hand and walking briskly down a back road, Kushina had found a small clearing, which overlooked the beach. She kept forgetting that they were stationed at Fire country's port. At night, it was so quiet, but the lights reminded her of home.

"Can we go down to the beach?" Minato asked, "I don't really wanna sit in the wet grass."

"Okay."

They walked silently down to the beach, and Kushina spotted a dock that rose up from the rocks. She made a beeline towards it, and plopped down when she reached it.

"Alright, give me that sake." She said, and Minato handed her the bottle. She grabbed it, and took large gulps, ignoring the burn and acidic taste.

"Woah! Slow down! Haven't you been drinking before?" He exclaimed.

"Nope" she stated, popping the 'p'.

Minato stared at her dumbfounded, and then finally took a seat beside her, thighs touching as their feet dangled over the dock.

"Okay, lets play a game," Minato started "ummmmm..."

"How about we just talk?" Kushina offered, "I don't really feel like playing a game."

"Fair enough."

Both of them sat in silence, and Kushina took more and more sips of alcohol. Minato drank his fair share as well, and before they knew it, half the bottle was gone.

"Kay," Kushina said first, and Minato whipped his head around to look at her. "Question, why d'ya always carry that thing around?"

Minato was curious what she was talking about, until she pointed to the little chain peeking out of his vest pocket. He knew instantly what she was talking about, and picked it up delicately. Following the chain was an oval shaped pendant. Minato looked sheepish, his girlish reputation was not saving him now.

"Don't laugh" he slurred, "My mom gave it to me, it was hers when my dad fought in the first war, its 'got pictures inside it see?"

He opened it, and inside the pendant, Kushina saw two faces, one belonging to Minato's mother, she recognized, and the other was no doubt his father. Minato was the spitting image of him, but instead of his father's brown, blond hair was there instead.

Having been satisfied with her answer, Kushina smiled, took another swig and said "Your turn."

Minato thought for a moment, until he finally got a question worth asking, "Why were you kidnapped that day?"

Kushina scoffed, "Too easy, I'm a jinchuuriki!" She said, without thinking.

Minato looked shocked, until he stated, "Wait, A jinchuuriki?"

Obviously under the influence of alcohol, Kushina nodded wordlessly. "Yup, like Mito! We both have the nine tails." She patted her stomach. "Its 'not too bad though, she told me to fill myself with love first, so I'm tryin'"

Both sat in silence for a long time, and it took a couple minutes for Kushina to realize her mistake. When she did- she stood up immediately, and turned to go. "Oh shit, Minato- I'm sorry, you didn't need to hear that-"

He cut her off "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Its not exactly an amazing secret, a lot of people hate Jinchuuriki."

He looked thoughtful, and he said quietly. "I don't."

"What?" Kushina asked, shocked.

"I don't hate you, quite the opposite, actually."

"Minato-"

"I don't hate you Kushina, I like you." He stated, and whether it is from the extra liquid courage, or a bit of his own strength, Minato was proud.

But also super scared, what if she ran off?

Kushina stared at him, all motions in her body ceasing. He was even sure she held her breath, because her chest stopped moving, not that he was staring... or anything.

"You...you what?" She stated dumbly.

"I like you."

"Oh, like... that?"

"Yeah."

"Ah."

Kushina was still unmoving, and Minato felt stupid. She didn't return his feelings. The previous proud being in him dwindled, and while he was glad he said it, he wished he hadn't.

He was going to walk away, when she smiled.

"Kushina?"

"This is surreal," She said, smiling like an idiot, "You like me? Even after all that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're still the same." He shrugged.

Kushina's eyes glowed at him, and she doubted she could ever feel better than she did at that moment.

"Minato?"

"Yeah?"

"Same here."

"Pardon?"

"I like you too."

Now it was Minato's turn to be shocked, oh thank God he had been wrong.

He laughed a bit, and beamed at her. He was indescribably happy, and so was she.

"So, what now?"

"Well I'm tired, so I think I'm gonna go to bed." She said.

"Oh, yeah."

She rolled her eyes playfully, and took his hand. They walked back to camp together, talking and laughing. Finally content in their own skin, and the huge weight being lifted was definitely a plus.

When they reached the tent Kushina was staying in with Mebuki and Tsume, Minato stopped to let her go. The light was still on inside, but Kushina listened and heard no conversation going, so she assumed they were still back at the party.

"Thank you." Kushina said softly, "I had fun."

"I'd hope so," Minato started "I'm a pretty good time."

"Oh shut up." She smacked his arm, and he laughed.

"Night Minato." She said, and before she could go inside, he touched her arm gently.

"Kushina?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Kushina didn't know what to say, so she just nodded silently. Minato grinned, and leaned towards her. Eyes closing as he did so.

She did the same, and waited, not so patiently.

And then she felt it.

A sudden press of warm lips upon hers, and a tender hand holding her face in place on her cheek sent Kushina's senses wild. Kushina responded, and applied pressure back to Minato's mouth. He obviously expressed his satisfaction, as his other hand found its way to land upon her waist and he deepened their kiss, groaning softly.

The effects of alcohol didn't help Kushina regain her sanity, and sooner rather than later, she was making out with Minato outside her tent door. Her hands roving over his back and around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist in a vice grip, pushing himself as close to her as possible.

"Minato," she said in between kisses "we," she tried "need" more kisses "to stop." Minato obviously didn't want too, and pressed more to her cheek as she tried to form coherent thoughts, "It's getting late."

"To hell with that," he growled "Its only like, ten-thirty."

She laughed, "Its one-thirty."

He broke away from he instantly, and returned to his sheepish, flustered self. "Oh," he looked away "Sorry."

Kushina looked at him with an amused expression, and laughed softly. "Relax, its fine. I'll see you in the morning." She reached over and gave him one last kiss, right on the mouth. She slowly broke away, and whispered softly, "Goodnight." leaving a goofy looking Minato in her wake.

She entered her tent, and instantly wanted to die. Sitting on the edge of her bed, hanging off every word, were Tsume and Mebuki, smirking at Kushina. As soon as she saw the two girls sitting there, she knew she was done for.

Minato was practically skipping away, until she heard Tsume yell from inside the tent, "SO IS HE A GOOD KISSER?"

Rubbing his face over his eyes, and groaning loudly, he knew he was never going to hear the end of this. By morning, the whole base would know, and his life was about to get a whole lot worse, but also, a whole lot better.


	4. Enter Kushina Uzumaki

**A/N I am back in business.**

**So, this chapter was one of my favourites, not only because they're starting to become less awkward now that they're sure of themselves, but because we're getting into the nitty gritty.**

**I also like a Minato with weaknesses, a perfect ninja Minato is just not Minato to me.**

**Enjoy ~**

**disclaimer; I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p>A week passed, and it was entirely blissful.<p>

Minato and Kushina were always together now. Rest assured, it wasn't that type of relationship where being in one automatically meant you didn't spend time with your friends, but they were enjoying each others company in full.

Of course, they were still at war, and having relationships in a business front was sort of breaking a rule. It wasn't really said, but it was encouraged you didn't get into any "relations" with the rest of the recruits; it could avoid conflict, and potential heartbreak.

Naturally, Minato and Kushina couldn't care less.

They were sickeningly sweet, stealing kisses when no one was watching, eating together in the mess hall, and even trying to align patrol slots. Minato and Kushina couldn't seem to get sick of each other, and that was a good thing.

Kushina was walking back to her bunk from the mess hall, when she was instantly grabbed from behind, and pushed up against a fence wall.

She was about to scream, when she heard Minato's familiar laugh. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

Kushina pushed him away and crossed her arms, "Yes," she said, pouting. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry."

Kushina turned to look at Minato, and saw that he was pretending to be sad, even though she knew he didn't feel sad one bit. She shoved him playfully, and he used the recoil to wrap his arms around her waist. He held her close to him, and she stared defiantly back at him.

"So I was thinking," He began, while absentmindedly taking a piece of her long hair and twirling it around his finger. "We could grab dinner later?"

She scoffed, "Minato, we're on a military base, trying to be romantic is difficult. Unless you brought me a bouquet of shuriken and kunai."

"If that's what you want I can make it happen."

She rolled her eyes at him, even though she knew he was being sincere. He was a goof sometimes, never knowing the difference between when she was joking and when she wasn't.

"I was kidding, stupid." She smiled, "But okay, if you want to have dinner, sure fine with me."

He beamed, "Great, six is okay then?"

Kushina looked confused, "Six? Don't we all meet to eat at seven?"

"Ah, but you see Kushina," Minato emphasized, "We're not eating with everyone else. I'm going to make tonight special."

"Oh yeah?" She was perplexed, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." He shrugged, "I just wanted to do something nice."

'Damn him.' Kushina thought. "Damn him, and his stupid, perfect, stupid idea. This guy was going to kill her.'

"So, it's a yes then? Six?"

"Jeez Minato, I'm just agreeing for dinner, not marrying you."

He flushed, "I didn't mean it like _that_."

Kushina patted his chest, "I know you didn't, I was just teasing." she leaned up and just as she was about to make contact with his lips, moved to his cheek instead. She pulled back, to see an even redder Minato, and walked away, trying to look as alluring as she could in her long ponytail and Jonin uniform. "I'll see you later!" She turned and waved, flashing him a broad smile, while Minato dumbly waved back in a stupor, too entranced by her.

Kushina laughed all the way back to her bunk, feeling incredibly pleased with herself. She rounded a corner, and saw a group of older Jonin playing a game of kickball. They were tossing the ratty old thing around, and trying to see who could do the most keep ups in a row. Among them, was their commander, Hatake Sakumo. Kushina always found he was a pleasant man when you got underneath his hard exterior. Back in Konoha, he was known for being ruthless on the battlefield, but kind in the streets. Kushina knew he had a young son, Kakashi- who was about four as of this year. Kushina had never met his wife, she was a very quiet woman- according to Minato, and never spoke up much, and so she wasn't very noticeable in social events.

She was just about to continue her walk across the small field, when Sakumo had whistled, she looked up and noticed him waving her over, and she complied.

"Uzumaki." He said formally, and bowed to her after she did so.

"Hello Sir," Kushina said rather timidly, "Just Kushina is fine."

Sakumo nodded, and studied her intently. Kushina felt small under his gaze, she didn't know whether he was evaluating her (which he tended to do a lot) or just looking at her. After about 15 seconds, he bent his head down towards her, and whispered a slow "follow me please." And swiftly turned the corner.

Kushina stood there for what seemed an appropriate amount of time, and followed Sakumo's retreating form after a minute. She rounded the corner he had previously turned on, and walked onto a small pathway. The path lead up to a small tent that was hidden between two tall oak trees. She walked up to it, looked both ways, and lifted the flap, entering it.

Inside, she was met with the eyes of Sakumo, Danzo Shimura, and Hiro Yuhi, who she immediately recognized to be the father of a little girl, Kurenai.

Kushina was overwhelmed, not only did the tone turn serious, but she could tell that something was wrong.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Danzo stated, and she wasn't sure if he was greeting her, or trying to intimidate her.

"Yes?" Kushina asked warily, not really liking where this was going.

Sakumo smiled kindly at her, trying to ease some of her tension, and Kushina was grateful.

"Kushina, the reason why we called you in here, is because we have a job for you."

Kushina nodded, she was expecting this. Her status as a Jinchuuriki made her eligible for missions that many people were not qualified for. She was just intrigued as to what the mission actually was.

Hiro gestured for her to come closer, and soon, the four of them surrounded a small map. Sakumo pointed to a small dot not far from where they were stationed, and spoke in hushed tones; "This is where a team of 4 will be sent out. That team will include you Kushina, Torifu Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, and myself."

"Minato?" Kushina questioned.

Sakumo didn't look at her, but by her tone of voice, he could tell she was disappointed. He god damn knew it. The boy had been giddy for days. Minato and Kushina, they were _dating. _Sakumo had to resist every urge to sigh, it wasn't illegal, but it was highly discouraged. Damn it Namikaze, out of all the rules to break in your perfect life, you had to choose this one!

Sakumo finally looked at her, and shook his head. "He has been assigned to another project. He is one of our seniors here at the camp. We are debating about sending him to the wind border."

Kushina sucked in a breath, 'Why now?' she thought. They had been separated for months with pent up feelings, got to see each other for a brief amount of time, and then as soon as they were official, they were being separated again? It wasn't fair.

"I see." She said finally, after a pregnant silence had befallen the tent room. Using that as an invitation to proceed with the mission briefing, Sakumo continued.

"While we are gone, Danzo shall be my standing in officer. Our job, is to deploy from fire's border, and get as deep into Water country as possible."

Kushina nodded in understanding, but couldn't seem to grasp one concept; "And what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

Sakumo looked serious, and for once during the whole mission-briefing period, all three men looked her straight in the eye.

"Your job is to use the powers given to you as a Jinchuuriki, to dispose of the man who murdered countless people from Konoha and fire country. Kuriarare, Kushimaru. Responsible for the deaths of Namikaze Mitsuo, Uchiha Kagami, and nameless others, the menace from the Hidden Mist must be stopped."

Kushina sucked in a breath, and tried to exhale as cleanly, and composed as possible. Not only was Kushimaru extremely scary, he was the man that had murdered Minato's father, and apparently, Kagami Uchiha.

"His rank?" Kushina asked breathless, and gripped the sides of the table roughly.

"Member of the Hidden Mists Anbu," Hiro spoke quietly. "There are rumours he killed his own sensei." Kushina took in the weight of Hiro's words, and looked down at her hands. Kushina was barely seventeen years old, and yet she felt as if the world rested on her shoulders. How was she going to tell Minato, that "Hey Guess what? I'm going on a mission the complete opposite direction from you to kill the guy who killed your father, anyway, how was your day?"

She guessed Minato wouldn't be happy.

It's not like he would be angry at her of course, but it was hard to accept the fact that your girlfriend was going into the most dangerous line of fire in this whole war. Minato had told her he'd been terrified when he heard Kagami had been killed. The second Hokage himself had said Kagami was a splendid ninja. If a direct subordinate of the second Hokage was murdered, who in the world could believe that Kushina would actually stand a chance?

"How long are we expected to be gone for?" Kushina asked.

"Its difficult to say." Sakumo started, "maybe a week if we get it done quick, maybe a month or so if we are given no opportunity. The details of the mission will be covered tonight before you leave tomorrow morning. It will instruct you on what to bring, and what to expect." Sakumo stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud yawn, "But for now, just go enjoy the rest of your day. Meet back here at nine pm."

Kushina nodded autonomously, and exited the small tent. Feeling heavy, but weightless at the same time, she made her slow way back to her original destination- her bunk. When she opened the flap, she was greeted with an enthusiastic Mebuki, but Kushina didn't answer her. She just face-planted down into her bedroll, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"She's been like this all afternoon…" A voice trailed off.<p>

"Really?" Another familiar voice sounded, "Should I wake her up?"

Kushina's bed sank with the weight of another person, and she wished they would just go away. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now, and she really didn't want to accept the responsibility of getting up.

"Hey," A voice she recognized well sounded, "Kushina, what's wrong?"

She opened her eyes to look into the startling blue that were Minato's. He was loomed over her, not in the way that made her uncomfortable, but in the way, which made her feel protected, so she didn't make any sudden movement, or movement at all for that matter.

She turned her head to the right, and saw an equally concerned Mebuki and Tsume.

"We went to get him a little while ago. We figured he'd know what to do with you when you just came in here and acted like everything good in the world died." Mebuki said.

"You're welcome." Tsume deadpanned.

Kushina shot a little glare at Tsume, who only shrugged in reply. Both girls exited the tent to give Minato and Kushina their privacy to talk, and went to the mess hall.

"What time is it?" Kushina asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"It's about seven-thirty." He said.

"Oh Minato," she gasped, and covered her face "I'm sorry I missed our date."

He smiled at her "S'okay," he took her hand and stroked it with the back of his thumb. "The most important thing is if you're okay."

Kushina grimaced, and before Minato could say anything, Kushina started. "I have to tell you something."

"Me too." He agreed.

"Okay, you go first, mine's a long story."

Minato breathed out, and the air fluffed his bangs. "Okay," He said, "I've been asked to go on a mission, far from here."

Here it comes, Kushina thought, he was telling her he was going to wind.

"I'm being sent to the Hidden Mist, to help kill the man that murdered Kagami."

Now this, Kushina hadn't expected, why the sudden change of heart in Sakumo? Did someone opt for him to go instead?

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Minato asked her.

"Oh, um."

"Kushina?"

"I've been assigned to that same mission." Kushina said quietly.

"What?" Minato asked, shocked, "Kushina, you can't!"

This made Kushina angry, "And exactly why _can't_ I, Minato?"

"Its too dangerous! You'll be killed!"

"And how do you know that?" 'Oh great," Kushina thought 'Their first argument.'

"Because we're trying to kill the man who killed Kagami! Kagami Uchiha!" He protested.

"I know who Kagami is Minato, you don't need to tell me twice."

"So you can see exactly why I don't want you to come, ask them to send you to wind, somewhere else!"

"No."

"Kushina, I want you safe!"

"Minato, I also want you safe, but you don't see me protesting you not going on this mission." Minato grew quiet. "I have faith in your abilities, we're both Jonin, treat me like one."

Minato looked down at his thumbs, and felt guilty. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with her. He just cared about her too much to let some bastard from the Hidden Mist hurt her, like they already hurt his family.

Kushina sighed finally, and took one hand. She drew patterns and caressed his fingers, in an effort to help calm him down. "Minato," She started "Do you even know why I'm assigned to this mission?"

He looked up at her then, and tried searching her eyes for some sort of answer. However, the only conclusion he could come up with was one.

"No," He said dismayed, "Not that."

She nodded silently. "You're all supposed to guard me, while I take him down."

Minato was frustrated, how many times were the military going to screw him over?

He looked at her, and gripped her hands in his own. Staring intently at her, Kushina felt a little small. Minato was looking at her with such emotion she couldn't really understand what he was trying to say. He opened his mouth at long last, and spoke five small words, that felt like the world.

"I promise I'll protect you." He stated.

Kushina searched his eyes again, and instead of uncertainty and frustration, she saw determination and courage. She really was important to him, and she really wondered why that was so.

"You promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." He whispered back, and sealed his promise with a kiss.

Minato had always been very gentle when kissing Kushina, and this time was no exception. He cradled her cheeks in his hands, and ran his thumbs across her cheekbones, her jaw, just underneath her eyelids, all while pressing his lips to hers.

Kushina had clutched Minato while they kissed, her fingers digging into the front of his shirt, trying to pull him closer. Kushina suddenly yanked him forward, and Minato had gasped. Using his open mouth as her invitation, Kushina progressed their kiss. She explored his mouth, and ran her tongue across his bottom lip teasingly. He responded to her touch, and his own darted out to meet hers, trying to claim a victory. Moving slightly, Kushina had worked her way to sit in Minato's lap. He groaned approvingly, and his hands quickly moved to her hair. He gently pulled the tie that tied her hair up free and it fell down in a long, straight, red curtain, enveloping them both.

Kushina broke for air, while Minato focused on the column of her throat; she let out breathy gasps and soft sounds, which Minato tried as best he could to replicate.

He broke away from her neck with a wet pop, and he was sure there would be a little red angry mark the next day. Satisfied with his accomplishment, he got up from her bed quickly, and started towards the door.

"You coming?" He gestured to behind him, "Because I'm starving!"

Kushina shook her head wordlessly, and followed him outside, shutting the tent flap behind her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for coming, I will now start the mission debrief." Sakumo explained, and looked around at each of the faces surrounding the map on the table. His eyes rested on Minato, and shook his head silently. This mission was going to be a hell of a ride; the poor kid wasn't going to be the same by the end.<p>

"The Hokage has informed me this will be a long mission. We will be staying in the village of the Hidden Mist, undercover, and out of range. Before we leave Fire country, you are expected to purchase a disguise," His eyes landed on Minato, "Especially you Namikaze, you're already starting to get a reputation by that hair colour of yours, buy a hat."

Minato nodded, and looked to Kushina, she was sitting beside him. She threw him a reassuring glance, and looked back to the map, as Sakumo was pointing to a red dot near the centre.

"This," He emphasized, while pointing at the dot, "Is where the enemy is located. Our enemy, Kushimaru Kariarare is said to be secretive and agile. I would expect him to be most aware during nightfall, which is why when the time comes, we are striking during the day."

Minato felt as if someone had hit him.

He knew that name as well as he knew his own. There was no way in hell he was ever letting Kushina get close to that guy now. The man killed his father, his father, his father-

Minato was shaking, and he was breathing heavily. He became aware when Sakumo was looking at him intently, concerned for his well-being. Kushina was squeezing the hand she was holding under the table. Rubbing her fingers and thumb over his palm, whispering reassuring things into his ear, trying to make him relax, event though he knew it wasn't working.

Was he going to have a panic attack?

He closed his eyes, and focused on Kushina, she was there beside him, so everything was going to be fine by default wasn't it? She was here with him, trying to help him, so that mattered.

"Minato," Sakumo sighed, "I can ask for Nara back-"

"No, its okay." Minato breathed out, "Just a little shaken up, but I'll be okay." He smiled weakly.

Kushina grinned triumphantly, proud of Minato's little victory. She did as much as she could in the presence of the elite Jonin, so for now he would have to suffice with a reassuring squeeze, and a whisper of "I'm proud of you."

Visibly relaxed, and not at all nervous like he was before, Minato returned to his calm self. He put on his façade that had made him a local hero. His usually calm demeanor is what helped him in situations with personal ties like these. He could get a grip.

"We will be staying in the Hidden Mist until the mission has been deemed a success. Whether it takes a week, a month, or a year, whatever. Our goal, is to isolate the target, and guard Uzumaki Kushina, while she uses her Jinchuuriki advantages to dispose of him." Minato shivered, "We leave tomorrow morning at seven am, please pack accordingly. You will be asked to assume alter egos on this mission as well. Passports will be made for you while we are waiting at Fire Country's port. The ship leaves at twelve, don't be late. You are dismissed."

Minato let out a large sigh, and Kushina gave his hand, another squeeze underneath the table.

He squeezed back.


	5. Kirigakure

**A/N Hello hello! So here's chapter 5, I cried in this one the nostalgia hit me so hard omg, especially the last sentence im sorry sakumo and minato ily **

**Enjoy! **

**also disclaimer; I don't own Naruto **

* * *

><p>Minato awoke to the voice of Sakumo outside his tent; the older man had called Minato, saying that it was time to get up, since their company left in a half hour.<p>

The sun was up, but it was just the beginning of daybreak. The rays drifted into his room from the holes of his small single tent, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

What his eyes landed on seemed a little out of place.

Beside him, sleeping with her hand strung over her eyes in an effort to keep the sun out, and a pool of red hair, was Kushina.

Wait, what?

How did she get here? They slept in the same bed? Together?

He looked down at her bewildered, when she let out a soft groan; "No, I don't want to get up. Minato this is all your fault, we shouldn't have stayed up so late."

It took a moment for the memories of last night to come back to him, he remembered she had walked him back after the meeting, and when they entered his tent, he had broken down. She spent the night comforting him. He felt terrible, it was his fault they were so tired. But, he wasn't exactly complaining that she was here now, and that she spent the night.

"Minato? Are you okay?"

Minato looked over to her instantly, and meeting her eyes, his face remained blank. He spent moments just staring at her, and wondering why on earth she cared about him enough to listen to the stuff he dumped on her. She didn't deserve his own woes when she had her own, and yet here she was. Staring at him like he was worth the world, she placed her arm around his shoulder, so it lay across his chest, hugging him sideways.

"It'll be okay," She said "We'll get him. Your father would be really proud of you, ya know."

Minato smiled softly, and touched her arm gently. He held it there, and they sat in bed like that for a while. Enjoying the silence. Kushina eventually laid her head in the crook of Minato's neck, while he traced patterns across her forearm.

They broke apart by Sakumo's voice outside the tent flap, "Minato, do you know where Kushina is?"

Minato was about to answer he didn't know, when Kushina piped up "I'm right here."

Sakumo wasted no time bursting into the tent, and saw Kushina smiling at him smugly from her place in Minato's bed.

"Please tell me you are both fully clothed under those covers." Sakumo sighed.

"Of course we are, don't be dirty." Kushina chided, and she lifted easily, revealing her long blue pajama pants and plain white t-shirt.

'How did she get those?' Minato thought, but eventually shrugged it off, concluding that she must've slipped out at some point in the night to get them.

Minato wanted to laugh, but held his tongue at Sakumo's expression. He gestured towards Minato, as if for him to stand up and prove it too. So Minato did, but then wished he hadn't.

Kushina clapped a hand over her mouth in laughter, and the corner of Sakumo's mouth twitched. Minato knew he slept in boxers, but because it was so dark last night, he had no idea which ones he had grabbed.

The Naruto fishcake pattern on Minato's boxers just screamed, "Fear me!" And he threw a dismayed look at Kushina who was struggling keeping it together.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes, get dressed." Sakumo said, and left.

Both teenagers waited for Sakumo to leave, and as soon as the tent flap closed, Minato instantly whipped his head to look at Kushina and said, "Don't."

But it was too late; Kushina was wiping tears from her eyes as she sat down on his bed, holding her stomach. "Of all the things to choose," She gasped, "You chose those ones?"

Minato blushed a very deep red, but held his head high as he defended himself. "These are the best pair I've got! Soft, breathable, lots of room…"

Kushina smirked, "Like you'd need it."

"Hey!"

She laughed, and ran over to Minato and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, but the feel of her lips made Minato forget that she had hurt his ego. When they broke away, she tugged the collar of his shirt, "I'm going to go back to my own tent and get changed, and I'll see you in ten."

She waved to him as she left his tent, and left Minato standing in the middle of his small room.

God, that girl was going to kill him.

He picked up his black Jonin pants, and yanked them on, before getting his blue shirt. Holding the shirt in one hand, he walked over to the water basin on the nightstand, he soaked a washcloth and washed his face and arms, before pulling it over his head, and adjusting the white bands that kept them in place. He brushed his teeth quickly, leaning out the tent flap to spit, and grabbed the green vest with the Uzumaki crest on the back. He zipped it up and looked for his headband. He had to turn his room upside down to find it, but he eventually did, hanging off the side of the bedframe. He tied it around his forehead like he always did, and wiped the metal clean with his sleeve. Satisfied with his appearance by giving himself a once over in the small mirror on the table, he exited his tent, bringing the duffle bag he had prepared the night before with him.

He walked to the centre of the camp, where Sakumo said they would be meeting last night, and joined Torifu Akimichi. He never spoke much, but he greeted Minato with a small nod, and Minato waved in response.

As the clock ticked on, he was feeling especially nervous. He was worried about this mission, and he kept spilling it to Kushina the whole night. He had been shaking with anxiety and worrying his hair whenever he tugged it. She had been patient with him, and gently would bring his hands down, and soothe his worries with whispers of reassurance. Kushina was very good at listening, and it was an odd trait that someone as loud and outgoing as her didn't usually posses.

He was lost in thought, until someone slipped his hand into his, and he looked to meet the dark blue eyes of Kushina, looking absolutely perfect in her Jonin attire. Hair pulled up in a high ponytail, headband covering her forehead, Green vest fitting just right with a black top underneath, and black calf length pants. It was so simple, but she always looked so good.

Although, while appreciating her appearance, he was just glad she had arrived. He liked Torifu, but it was odd hanging out with one of your friend's dads. Minato and Choza, along with Shikaku and Inoichi, had done a lot of stuff in their younger days, stuff he knew Torifu wouldn't be too happy with. (Like the setting off firecrackers during the fall festival while the Hokage was making his speech… oops.)

Kushina smiled at Minato, and it made him feel a lot better. He didn't know how long this mission was going to be, but it he was nervous all the time, it wouldn't make it any easier. He just had to smile and nod, get through one day at a time. That's all.

Sakumo approached the group and greeted them with a curt nod. "Alright, since everyone is here, we can start heading out now. Fire Country's port is a half hour walk away, fifteen if you run."

Taking that as their cue, the group set off at a steady pace towards the bustling port of Fire Country. It was home to a little village, and a lot of people passed through it, making it very wealthy.

The walk was uneventful, and besides the occasional rabbit, there were no threats to report.

Arriving at fire country's port, Sakumo walked ahead of them, before turning around to face the group. "Alright, you have free time to buy your disguises and something to eat before we set out for Water Country." Sakumo opened his bag and handed each person a small envelope. "In these envelopes are 40,000 ryō each, it should be enough. Also, It would be wise to try looking like Hidden-Sand shinobi. Wind and Water have an alliance right now; so if you can't look like Water ninja, try for Wind. The passport making takes a little while, so hang tight. If anything at least be at dock two at eleven forty-five, that's all."

"Wait," Kushina started "Won't they question our absence of a Wind symbol?"

Sakumo shook his head, "Some Hidden Sand ninja don't even wear them. And if they ask, just say you're off duty."

Kushina nodded.

Sakumo jumped, and vanished. Torifu followed after him, leaving Minato and Kushina in a street of the little port town.

"Want to go buy disguises now?" Minato asked, "We could look super cool with all those different cloths on!"

Kushina quirked an eyebrow at him, only Minato would get excited about wearing a disguise. "Sure, lets go."

Delighted, Minato pulled Kushina along, and started browsing in shops for something that looked akin to Hidden Sand Ninja. Minato eventually found a hat for himself, and a scarf for Kushina. Red hair in the hidden sand actually wasn't uncommon so she didn't need to wear a hat to cover her head. It was one of the only places in the Ninja world besides whirlpool that had natives with scarlet coloured locks. Of course, Minato needed to find a different colour vest, but luckily for him, since Fire country was a huge port that had people of all nations coming in and out, there were all sorts of supplies from different countries. Picking out a tan vest for himself, he went to find Kushina, who had been looking at short skirts that the Hidden Sand kunoichi usually wore. She chose a plain black one, and a black top with white bindings around the middle. She excused herself to the fitting room in the back, and Minato heard a small shriek on the other side of the door.

"Kushina?'

"I look really good in these! I wanna wear them in Konoha when we get back!"

Minato rolled his eyes, whether it be from Sand, Leaf, or Mist, he was pretty sure girls were all the same when it came to clothes.

Kushina stepped out of the change room, and wiggled her eyebrows at a bored looking Minato who had his items slung over his shoulder, and his arms folded across his chest.

"What do'ya think?" she asked.

He was actually pretty impressed, first she was right, she did look good, and second, she really did look like a hidden sand kunoichi. The black skirt and black top outfit looked like the ones they wore, and you could see her mesh shirtsleeves underneath the sleeveless top. The scarf is what really made it though, it pooled all around her neck, and rested on top of her chest. Minato signaled his approval with a thumbs up, and she went back inside the room to change. When she walked out, they purchased all their items, and exited the store together. By the time they were done shopping, it was eleven o'clock.

"So," Kushina said while Minato, being the gentleman he was, offered to take the bag she was carrying. "I believe you owe me a ramen date."

"What?" Minato asked, "I do?"

"Yep!" She said excitedly, "Before you left last year, you said that when you got back you would come with me to eat ramen."

"No I know, but I thought you said it wasn't a date…"

Kushina punched his arm "Well now it is! And besides, I only said that so you wouldn't think I liked you, even though I did."

Minato smirked, "So even that time in the closet…"

"Shut up."

He laughed and pulled her along with his free hand, "Come on, I'll treat you to a ramen date then."

Kushina beamed, and let Minato pull her along, happy that he was being so fun today. She liked when Minato was carefree, it made him seem all that more relaxing.

They walked down the street holding hands, and eventually, they found a small little ramen shop. Kushina squealed excitedly, and ran inside, followed by a chuckling Minato. She sat at the stool, and the owner turned around to greet her enthusiastically. "Hello! Welcome to Ichiraku!"

"Hi!" Kushina said, "Can I have a miso please?"

"Sure thing honey," He gestured towards Minato, "And for you?"

Minato thought for a moment, and finally order a Tonkotsu for himself.

While the couple waited for their food, they took a look around the small shop. There were boxes everywhere, and Minato guessed they had just opened.

"I hate to bother you," The owner trailed off, "But those symbols on the backs of your jackets and your sleeves… you wouldn't happen to be Konoha ninja would you?"

Minato looked shocked, "Yeah! We are."

The mans face broke out into delight, "That's amazing! Because you see, my wife and I are going to have a baby, and those boxes in the corner are there for the move. You caught us on our last day in business in this little town."

"Wait," Kushina asked, "You're moving to Konoha?"

"Yup! Should be there by next week."

"Wow, that's awesome!" She said, and at the same time, the older man placed two bowls of ramen in front of Kushina and Minato. "We haven't been home for a while though because of the war, Minato here has been gone for a whole year."

The owner's eyes widened "A year? That's a long time son."

Minato shrugged, "I miss home sometimes, but we're shinobi, this is our job."

Kushina nodded in agreement, and quickly broke apart her chopsticks. "Thank you for the food!" She sang, and wasted no time digging in.

Minato followed suit, and soon their bellies were full, and their ears both talked off. They had spent the last half hour talking to the old man and teaching him about Konoha. What to expect, that it really was a super nice village, and that everyone was friendly. When they had left, the owner had said their ramen was on the house, but Minato insisted, and at least paid him for his troubles.

"I won't forget you two!" The older man called as Minato and Kushina walked out, "When you come back to Konoha and see my shop you better stop by!"

Kushina promised she would, and waved enthusiastically. Minato took Kushina's hand once more, and they walked towards the port where they were supposed to be meeting Sakumo and Torifu in about ten minutes.

They walked down the street, and saw the port on their far left. They walked towards it, and as they got closer, they realized they were already there. Minato instantly became curious about which alter ego he was assigned, he hoped it wasn't something embarrassing.

"Ah there they are!" Sakumo smirked, "How have you been, Mr. and Mrs. Kouzu?"

"…Pardon?" Minato asked, instantly confused.

"Oh don't be so humble, Toshio." Torifu joked, "How was the honeymoon?"

Minato still didn't get it, he looked at both older Jonin puzzled, "What honeymoon? Who's Toshio?"

Kushina sighed and shook her head, Torifu's attention immediately went to her and he sighed out dramatically. "Oh Toshio! What a beautiful wife you have! Aiko is simply stunning!"

"Yeah yeah," Kushina grumbled "gimme the passport."

Kushina instantly opened the two passports, and showed Minato what he seemed to be missing out on. On the papers, were Minato and Kushina's pictures, showing them as Toshio and Aiko respectively. The symbol on the passport papers showed them as being citizens of Wind country, and in the category "relationship" it said "Aiko Kouzu, married to Toshio Kouzu." and vice versa on Minato's version.

"Oh you've got to be joking." Minato mumbled.

"Congratulations!" Sakumo yelled out, "But no baby making on the way to Water Country thank you, this morning was enough for me to handle."

Minato sputtered, and Kushina turned a violent shade of red.

Torifu paled "What is it you said Jiraiya teaches you? Ninjutsu?"

"But we didn't even do anything!" Minato said exasperated.

Of course Sakumo knew that, but Minato was _really_ fun to tease.

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything Kushina." Sakumo remarked, and Kushina looked up.

"I didn't say anything because I interpreted your first comment as a challenge."

Now it was Sakumo's turn to sputter, and Minato turned red beside her. "It most certainly was not a challenge! That's it! You two are on separate sides of the ship!"

Kushina leaned in close to Sakumo's ear, "Whatever you say."

She leaned back with a smile on her lips, and saw that the ladder to the deck had been lowered, and it was time to board the ship. "Come on Minato!" she sang, and grabbed the poor bewildered boys hand. He followed her dumbly, eyes locked with Sakumo the entire time.

Sakumo and Torifu were now standing alone on the dock, in complete silence.

"Well she's something else." Torifu observed.

Sakumo shook his head in agreement, "She is indeed."

* * *

><p>The sea had been rocky that evening, but the sea was always rocky in its attempts to get into Water Country's territory. Usually, someone with water chakra nature could help the situation, but Minato wasn't very good. They had tried, however he wasn't successful at using his water nature to redirect the current, so the best he could do was fire chakra at the water.<p>

Sakumo was lighting as well as earth affinity, Torifu was earth, and Kushina was wind. So that left Minato out by default. It wasn't storming, so there was a plus, but the fog kept getting thicker as they made their way closer to water, so it was Minato's job to disperse it.

As promised, Sakumo kept Kushina and Minato very much separated on the ship. When he wasn't with the two teenagers, they could do whatever the hell they wanted. But when Sakumo was involved, and when his hearing was involved, he would very much like to be kept out of it. Kushina was left on the lower deck, pouting in the boardroom while Torifu tried talking tactics with her. Sakumo supervised Minato on the upper deck, while he amused himself with shuriken throwing; kunai carving, and sighing like a lovesick puppy.

It was about seven hours later, when Sakumo could see the lights of the Hidden Mist Village in the distance through the fog. He immediately whistled at Minato, and the blond boy came running. "Go get changed into the hidden sand uniform, stuff your vest under one of the beds in the galley, we'll be taking the same ship back so don't worry about it."

Minato nodded and left Sakumo on the top deck by himself, having already changed into his brown vest and head covering. Torifu soon joined him, followed by Kushina, who had already changed into her outfit.

"So that's it huh?" Kushina said quietly.

"Yep." Torifu said, "The Village Hidden in the Mist, home to some of the most ferocious shinobi."

Sakumo looked hard at the view in the distance, and sighed sadly. "The last time I was here was with Mitsuo-Sensei, when he had been killed."

Unbeknownst to him, Minato was just about to walk up the small set of stairs where they were all standing. He stopped when he heard his father's name, and remained at the bottom of the stairs hidden, intending to hear more of what Sakumo had to say.

"We had been on a mission, it was an S-rank, and someone in the hidden mist had been targeting the second Hokage Tobirama." Sakumo swallowed, "It had been that same monster, Kushimaru Kuriarare." Kushina nodded along to Sakumo's story, and below deck, Minato's eyes widened, his father had been protecting the Hokage? "The battle had been one of the most difficult ones I'd ever been in. The guy was as fast as lighting, his movements were so agile and quick if you blinked you'd miss him." Sakumo looked away, and spoke quietly "I was only thirteen, I miscalculated, and missed a step by an inch. Just before Kushimaru was about to run his blade through me, Sensei pushed me out of the way, and took the fall for me."

Minato couldn't believe it. His father had died protecting Sakumo? He was so angry, he was livid. How dare Sakumo bring him on this mission! Was this a joke? A sadistic, twisted joke to have the Namikaze successor face off with his father's killer?

"Kushimaru had eventually retreated when he realized all the major threats were out of the way. I don't know why he let me go, maybe to implant some sick fear into my soul, or to rub it in, but I stayed with sensei until he died. He told me it wasn't my fault… And he told me to look after Minato."

Minato instantly felt bad for being so angry with Sakumo.

"Is that why you're here with him?" Kushina spoke, "So you can fulfill your sensei's wish?"

"Yes."

Kushina smiled softly, and patted Sakumo's arm. "That's noble of you."

"It's the least I could do, that's what I would want for someone to do for me. If I died, and Kakashi was all alone, I would want Minato to look out for Kakashi too."

Minato made a promise to himself, and to Sakumo, that he would.


	6. Happy Birthday

**A/N yo my dudes **

**here's chapter 6. Originally it was super long and really sad so I split it into two parts, this one it super cute and ;) **

**anyway, chapter 7 will be an event thats for sure**

**enjoy~**

**disclaimer; I dont own naruto **

* * *

><p>Kushina hadn't expected for the entrance into Water country to be so difficult.<p>

There were all sorts of procedures and tests that they all had to pass. They walked into a holding centre so that their belongings could be checked. They all had to past a physical so to make sure they weren't bringing any sicknesses into Water country that weren't the native. Kushina being the only girl, was left alone in a large white room, while a not impressed nurse examined her, and kept asking her if she was pregnant. Being a "now" married woman, the nurse had emphasized, getting pregnant in your first month of marriage wasn't uncommon and questioned her why she wasn't. The papers had said her and "Toshio" had been married for about 6 months. Kushina was obviously uncomfortable about such personal questions. The nurse asked about all her bodily functions in detail, Kushina didn't like it.

When Kushina was finally let out of the physical room, having passed. She walked into the large room they were placed before, and reunited with Minato and the rest. She quickly darted to his side, but they didn't embrace or touch. That was quickly changed however when Sakumo hissed harshly. "You're married, act like it. You're going to have to get over this awkward teenager dating thing, or whatever it is you two have."

Rolling his eyes, Minato snaked his arm around Kushina's waist, and kissed her temple. People were obviously watching, perhaps hoping to trump a façade or diffuse a disguise, so Minato and Kushina had to play their parts well.

"How did everything go Aiko?" He lied.

"It was fine, M-Toshio." She smiled, "I'm just excited to finally go to the village."

Sakumo gave them an approving glance, and Minato figured the show was over for now. The people previously watching them had diverted their attention to a large man who had entered the room. His boots clacked on the ground with each heavy step, and he walked straight up to Sakumo.

"I believe you're the instructor to this Hidden Sand spectacle." He said, "What are your reasons for coming to the Hidden Mist?"

Sakumo waited no time before replying, "Our Kazekage suggested that Hidden Sand ninja experience the country we were allied with. It was best to know our friends so that we may become familiar with their beautiful country." He smiled sweetly, having lied straight through his teeth.

Minato resisted the urge to look impressed, he couldn't because his character was supposed to already be aware of this, but he had to admit it was a pretty clever lie.

"I see," The Hidden Mist ninja nodded. "We have been discussing the same thing with our Mizukage as well, perhaps the Hidden Sand ninja are starting a good thing."

The group smiled at him, and to anyone but the Hidden Mist ninja and Water country, you could tell they were false. However, prone to compliments and praise, the Hidden Mist ninja were satisfied, and began to lead the group out.

"Tell me ," Kushina's head quickly darted up to the sound of her fake name, "You aren't pregnant? Why is that?"

Minato coughed harshly, and Kushina turned red. It wasn't uncommon in the culture of all the great nations for women to be married and pregnant young. The shinobi lifespan wasn't all that outstanding, so they squeezed the aspects of a full life into about thirty years.

"Toshio and I have never really spoken about it." She said timidly, "I know that we both would like to have children someday, but in this war, we feel as if danger would manifest and harm our child."

"Oh?" The Hidden Mist ninja looked thoughtful, "You don't think Water country would protect you?"

"Of course we think you would protect us," Minato said "We just want to make sure the child grows up not knowing what a war is."

Sakumo was astounded, that was a very quick lie, perhaps he should put those two on the spot more often, although he knew Kushina's wit was already lighting fast.

"I understand, that is a very wise choice." The Hidden Mist ninja said, and Kushina gripped Minato's hand, and squeezed it. He could tell she was worried; having her privacy invaded wasn't really her strong suit. "Well, I can assure you, you will be well protected here. Mr. and Mrs. Kouzu have a house we furnished for their stay in the east, and you two," He said, gesturing to Sakumo and Torifu, "Have rooms in the Mizukage's mansion. I'm assuming you want to talk political matters some point during your stay."

"I appreciate your hospitality, but this trip is not for politics, it's actually the way we are spending our leave."

The Hidden Mist ninja looked puzzled, "And not with your families?"

"Our families have perished." Torifu said.

"I am sorry." The Hidden Mist ninja finished.

Their guide had exited the building now, and soon, the group found themselves in the streets of the Hidden Mist village. Kushina thought it was oddly beautiful. A thin fog always hung in the air, but if you tried to look down the street, all you could see were haunting silhouettes. Minato gripped her hand tighter, and she turned to look at him. He was in the city of his father's death; this is where his father had been last seen.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking." Sakumo had said, "I was told that the Hidden Mist has custody of a certain body…" The Hidden Mist ninja looked down sharply at Sakumo and stated proudly.

"Ah yes, the most recent body we have here from outside Water Country is a Hidden Leaf bastard," Minato's hand not holding Kushina's clenched into a fist. "We buried him on the outskirts of town, in a small foreign graveyard, people who move to the Hidden Mist but are not natives to Water country bury their dead there."

Sakumo looked at Minato, and saw he was having difficulty keeping it together, but he needed to ask this question.

"I see, well, I know one of my colleagues has a friend buried there, may I go?"

"I don't see why not, the exit to the village is through that path there." The Hidden Mist ninja pointed, "Its about a fifteen minute walk."

"Thank you kindly, can you wait for us here?"

"Sure."

Sakumo looked at Torifu, Kushina, and a slowly unraveling Minato, and gestured for them to start running.

Minato took off first, and he dashed forward. He had never been allowed to see his father's grave, because his body was never returned home. Since it technically belonged to the hidden Mist.

The Mist and the Leaf had never liked each other.

Many times Sakumo had to call after Minato to tell him to slow down, but Minato refused. His legs and arms kept pumping forward, and before he knew it, he had reached a graveyard.

He jumped the fence guarding it, and ran through the rows looking for his father's name. He stopped at one that was different from all the others, and had to resist an urge to sob.

Written there, carved in stone was; Hidden Leaf Ninja, (unknown – 12th September) that's all Minato could read, the year was scratched out and otherwise illegible.

There was only one stone in the graveyard with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it, and that had "Hidden Leaf Ninja" written on it. Knowing he was standing over his father, Minato dropped to his knees.

Sakumo, Kushina and Torifu quickly caught up to him, Kushina was about to walk up to Minato, when Sakumo held his hand out.

"Don't, he needs to do this."

Minato reached up and gripped the edge of the headstone in his hands, and didn't say anything for the time being. He was breathing harshly, and was trying as best as he could not to cry. He knew it was okay too, but it's that his dad wouldn't want him too.

Minato's father was a wonderful man. He was a warmhearted person, and always helped anyone who needed it. He tended to be rather rash, and headstrong when it came to people he loved, perhaps Minato inherited that trait. Mitsuo Namikaze had a heart of gold. His natural will to lead, and his physical strength made him admirable, and Minato was his number one fan.

Minato found it unjust, that his father was killed in such a way, and never brought back to be honored. Sure, his name was carved into the will of fire statue in Konoha's graveyard, but it wasn't the same. Minato prayed for the heart of his poor lonely mother, who had been alone all this time.

He stood up slowly, and brought a hand to his heart, before he touched the headstone again. He turned around and met the faces of a grim looking Sakumo, a sympathetic Torifu, and a worried Kushina.

He smiled weakly at her, just so she would calm down, and then muttered "Sorry I overreacted everyone, I just had to see."

Sakumo stepped forward, and put both his hands on Minato's shoulders, "Its okay, we all have things to do, and battles to win." He smiled at him, "I'm glad you could see though, closure is good."

"Yeah," Minato breathed out, "I feel better knowing that this is him actually here."

Sakumo nodded, understanding the feeling, and looked back to where Kushina and Torifu were standing. He looked back to Minato and chuckled softly, "Go reassure her before she has a heart attack will you?"

Minato nodded, and walked over to Kushina, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, rubbing her back affectionately. "Don't worry Kushina," He said 'I'll be okay."

She sighed, and relaxed into his hold, "Good, because I don't like seeing you upset."

He let go of her, and grabbed her hand, and they walked back into the village together, Sakumo and Torifu trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed.<p>

In these two months, Minato had visited his father's grave often. He told him about his adventures, of Konoha, his mother, Kushina, and anything else he felt like talking about. He felt comforted in the place where his father rested, he had died when he was only five, but Minato remembered him vividly. His father's brown hair, blue eyes, tall build, loud laugh, everything that made Mitsuo his dad. Growing up, lots of people commented on how much he had grew to look like Mitsuo's twin with blond hair. On this mission to the Hidden Mist, Minato then only came to realize how difficult things must have been for his Mother. A five year old who ended up growing to look like someone you lost and you were reminded of it every single day must have been the greatest pain anyone could ever endure. He felt terrible; he would make sure to appreciate his mother more often.

In these two months, their efforts had also proved unfruitful. They had no leads, no information, nothing about Kushimaru Kuriarare. They all had no idea where to start looking. He could be anywhere in Water Country by now, Sakumo was loosing his hair by the stress and worry he was receiving and experiencing. Minato wished they were done with this mission already, he was worried about Kushina.

Speaking of Kushina, during these two months, things had been a little monotone with her. They were both constantly on edge and worried; their alter ego's forced them into intimate situations neither of them was comfortable with at some points. Kushina and Minato would return each day exhausted, and get up in the morning exhausted. Their relationship had been strictly business as of the last two weeks, and Minato hated it.

However, he hoped that would change soon. And by soon, he meant the next couple hours. It was her birthday today, and while he was at their small temporary home sleeping, cleaning and just trying to form some thoughts onto the current situation, she had been out with Torifu, shopping for the weeks needs, and trying to eavesdrop on some potential leads. Unfortunately, she had left before Minato got up. He had always been a heavy sleeper, and slept well into the late morning hours when he could.

Minato was drying a small dinner plate, when he heard the door open. He poked his head into the kitchen doorway, and saw Kushina juggling a couple shopping bags. He dropped the plate onto the counter and the dishrag. He ran over to her just as she was placing the bags on the floor, and hugged her. Spinning her around, "Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed, and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled wryly, "If you're going to kiss me, do it properly."

Now this, this is what Minato liked to hear.

He kissed her "properly." Full on the mouth, and lifted her up and pressed her against the wall as he did so, for the brief second that their mouths parted, she let out a small gasp of "Minato!" in surprise, but he just smirked and kept going.

He kissed her with appreciation, after the past couple weeks being physically minuscule, he missed this; being able to kiss her whenever he wanted, touch her, hold her, talk to her. He hoped Kushina missed it too.

With the way she was kissing back, it was obvious she had.

With his feelings mutual and in tact, he broke away from her, and spoke very, very quietly. "Happy Birthday."

She smiled, swollen lips and flushed cheeks complimenting her mussed look, "Thank you." She said, and leaned in to kiss him again, which he didn't hesitate in returning.

In the middle of kissing her, he mumbled against her mouth "Oh wait I forgot-"

"Hmm?" Kushina did the same, not stopping but talking in between kisses, "forgot what?"

He kissed her again, and again, before continuing "Mmm no, I was gonna say-" He was cut off by Kushina's impatient lips; he knew she was playing with him but he didn't mind.

"I was gonna say we're going out tonight." He muttered finally, and kissed her for the millionth time. "I made reservations for seven."

At this, Kushina broke away from him entirely, and placed both hands on his chest as she looked at him.

"Reservations? Do I have to wear something fancy?"

"Um, I don't think so?"

"Where is it?"

"That would ruin the surprise!" He protested

"What food does it sell, on a scale of ramen to kaiseki?"

"Ummm, Tempura?"

"Then its semi-formal you idiot." She smirked and smoothed the clothes on his shoulder lovingly, "Wear a tie."

She sashayed out of the room smugly, knowing Minato was looking, "Oh, and ditch the hat, I've seen blonde people walking around everywhere, I think you're good."

Minato shook his head sadly; he didn't even own a tie.

* * *

><p>Successfully finding a tie after hours of Kushina yelling at him because "For God's sake Minato an orange tie will clash with your hair, just get black!" he finally was able to take Kushina out.<p>

Dressed in black slacks, white shirt and black tie, Minato felt like a fish out of water. He kept tugging at his collar and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He didn't like this tie thing, why was he wearing it, what on earth was it for? It had no practical use it was just a stupid cloth necklace.

Kushina looked great in a black skirt and blue blouse, bringing out the dark blue in her eyes. She was about to wear a white shirt, but then decided against it, because "We would be matching and that would be gross."

Minato thought it would have been cool, but he wasn't going to risk being yelled at again.

Minato led her to the place they were eating, and Kushina let out a sigh of relief. They had dressed properly for the occasion.

The waitress saw them enter, and smiled at the place card she was holding. "You must be the married couple from the Hidden Sand! Here, follow me."

Minato waggled his eyebrows at Kushina, she looked obviously impressed. The restaurant Minato had taken her too was nice. It wasn't flashy or dull; it was decorated modestly, but tasteful. With paper lanterns at low light, and a single rose on every table. Minato had impressed her, she was undoubtedly happy.

Seated, and accustomed with menus, Kushina didn't know what to order, she peeked over her large menu at Minato, who looked just as lost.

"Hey," Kushina called, and Minato looked up. "Whatcha gonna get?" She asked.

"I don't know, there's a lot of choices."

"Wanna share something?"

He wrinkled his nose, "No thanks, knowing you you're going to steal all the noodles and leave me with nothing but the vegetables."

"Hey!" She protested, "You always said you never cared!"

He smiled at her, "I was just teasing."

She rolled her eyes at him, but finally something caught her eye. Satisfied with her order, she put her menu down.

"What?" Minato called, "done already?"

"Yep." She stated flatly, and sipped the water the waitress had brought for them as soon as they sat down. "Hurry up I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright." He said, and his eyes scanned the menu once more. He still had no idea. Seeing the waitress coming around the corner, he looked at something he had originally thought of getting, and selected that instead. He closed his menu, and placed it on top of Kushina's.

The waitress returned to them, and promptly asked for their order. First she had gestured to Kushina, but she had shaken her head and pointed to Minato. Taking that as his cue, he said politely; "I'll have the fish please, thank you."

Writing his order down, she turned to Kushina, and she blushed a deep red.

"I'll have the uh…. Miso salt ramen."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, that's on there? Where did you find it?"

"Its right here, see?" Kushina said while showing Minato the spot where she found it, "Its under 'Soup' not noodles."

"Can I change my order?" Minato asked the waitress, who looked back at him bored, "Miso salt ramen please." He smiled sweetly, and handed her the menus.

As soon as she left, both Minato and Kushina giggled like schoolchildren, of course, he would take her out to a fancy restaurant, and they would pick ramen.

After ten minutes of smiling and laughing and Kushina trying to kick his shoe off from under the table, the waitress returned with their food. Accepting gratefully, and taking their chopsticks, both dug in.

Throughout their meal, their previous antics didn't waver. It ended up being a content to who could pick up the most noodles without them falling off, and who could stand the most hot sauce in every bite. Nonetheless, they had a grand time, and after Minato paid the bill, much to Kushina's displeasure, they left the small restaurant, and walked down the streets of the Hidden Mist talking and laughing, hands intertwined.

They got back home exhausted, and Kushina had thrown her purse carelessly onto the couch that sat in the corner. Minato was all to eager to be rid of the "cloth necklace" and threw it behind him. He then walked over to Kushina, and lifted her slightly, so she was looking down at him, and he was looking up at her.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered.

"Minato," She said laughing a little, "You've told me that like ten times today."

"You don't turn seventeen every day." He said, and looked into her eyes.

She looked back at him, and felt as if the breath was knocked out of her lungs. He was looking at her with such intensity, that she was afraid to even look away.

He adjusted her so that her hands could rest on his shoulders, and his hands were gripping the bottom of her thighs. Their bodies were touching, and he was walking forward.

"Minato? Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her, looking at her the entire time, searching her eyes for any answer.

"You can choose, I don't mind."

Smiling, he kissed her, and walked into their bedroom.

'Oh,' Kushina thought '_**oh**_.'

He sat down on the edge of the bed, Kushina straddling his lap.

"Is this okay?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Both were awkward for a moment, but then Kushina decided to change it. This was her birthday after all, and if this was how Minato wanted to play, then she was going to play the game better.

She kissed him, and gripped his face with both hands. He replied eagerly, obviously thinking ahead a couple steps. However Kushina was determined to make him wait, however long it took, she was going to make him wait long enough until she was satisfied.

She pressed down, and his back hit the bed. She was on top of him now, and he was freaking out. Sure, they had made out like this before, but this time was noticeably different. Kushina was taking everything at her pace; he had never expected her to lead like this before. It short, he was kind of grateful, he had no idea what he was doing.

"Minato," she laughed, as she broke away from his needy lips and focused on rubbing his shoulders, "calm down, if you're so rigid the whole time this won't be any fun."

He almost choked, 'oh my god,' he thought 'this is it, the thing Jiraiya always talked about, this is it'

"I mean sleeping beside you when you're nervous sucks. You always hog the blankets."

"I," He had to clear his mind for a second to think clearly, "I what? Wait, I thought we were going to-"

"You thought we were going to have sex? Do you think I'm that type of girl Minato?"

"No!" He shouted, and scrambled to collect himself, it was very difficult. She was still on top of him, chests pressed together, bodies lining up in all the right places, and he was trying _very_ hard to form rational thought, "I just thought, I thought you meant-"

He looked at Kushina, she was laughing at him, and she was just teasing. He relaxed at her facial expression, she did mean it, she was just having her fun.

She made her way to his ear, and whispered delicately, "Relax, Mi-na-to." Her lips brushing against his ear as she did so, and he writhed underneath her. His excitement growing with each passing minute, Minato couldn't handle it.

He switched positions fairly quickly, and all of a sudden, Kushina found herself looking up at Minato, his blue eyes clouded with lust and desire.

She was shaking, nervous, but also very excited. She was absolutely ecstatic for her first to be him. Kushina didn't want her first to be anybody else but Minato. She loved him with every fibre of her being, and couldn't ever possibly believe that there would be a day she didn't.

Minato kissed her, and she slowly lost herself in him. Everything about him made her crazy. She would never go the extra mile for anyone else before, but then she met him, and after saving her, she had been a lost cause.

Minato Namikaze had stolen her heart along with her sanity, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted it back.

Kissing, touching, grabbing and gasping, both parties got caught up in each other. The feverish heat and the love that passed between them ignited flames that would burn for years to come.

They lay wrapped up together until the early hours of the morning, where it was Kushina's birthday no longer. However, Minato smoothed back her hair from her sweaty face, kissed her temple, and whispered softly,

"Happy Birthday."


	7. Kushimaru Kuriarare

**A/N if you don't like blood this has been a warning. **

**its not too graphic but there is a mention just to make sure a tw is in place just in case**

**Thank you all for your reviews! I have received some lovely ones ily thank you**

**This chapter is a bundle of emotions prepare yourself **

**enjoy~ **

**disclaimer; i dont own naruto**

* * *

><p>They awoke to rain.<p>

Kushina had got up first, knowing Minato wouldn't be awake until at least an hour later. She slowly padded across their small temporary lodging, and entered the kitchen. She found cold coffee in the pot from the night before, dumped it out, and placed it back, preparing to make some more.

She sat at the kitchen table by herself, listening to the sound of the rain through the paper walls of their home, and the sluggish sounds of the coffee maker. She was lost in her own thoughts, and they drifted to the possibility of their mission. It was getting incredibly boring. What were they going to do? With no lead or clue, they had no idea where to proceed. Someone was going to have to think of a way to find out where Kushimaru was hiding, and most notably, how to get rid of him.

Unaware of the passing time, Kushina was transfixed on trying to solve this problem. She wanted to go home so badly she was sure she would do about anything to solve it. She didn't notice the full coffee pot, or the soft footsteps and yawning coming from behind her.

Minato entered the kitchen and saw her sitting there, in his white button up he had been wearing the night before. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as to convince himself he wasn't seeing a vision of an angel, but there she was. Her hand delicately holding her head up, and chewing on her bottom lip, gaze fixed on the window in front of her.

He leaned lazily against the frame of the kitchen doorway, admiring her. He was just wearing his famous fishcake boxers, and an old t-shirt. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his eyes roved Kushina's bare legs, they were crossed under the table.

He pushed himself off the doorframe, and walked towards her, tilting her head up by her chin when he reached her. She wasn't surprised to see him, she had become so used to his presence that seeing him felt like second nature. He kissed her softly, slowly, and lovingly. She smiled when they broke away, and he whispered; "Good morning."

"Good morning," She said, "I made coffee."

"I can see that," He nodded, "Did you want something to eat?"

"Not really, I'm not really feeling up to food right now."

"Okay, but let me know if you do because I think I'm going to make something, I just don't know what yet."

She nodded, and went back to her staring. Knowing her well enough that she wanted coffee too, he made one for himself, and for her, adding the milk and two sugars, just how she liked it.

He sat back down at the table, placing her cup in front of her, she accepted it gratefully, and took a gentle sip. Making a contended hum, she placed it back down on the table, and sighed. Resuming once more, with her staring.

"Kushina, what's wrong?" Minato asked her, unsure of what to make of her behavior, was it last night? Was he bad? But, didn't she finish first? That's what he was supposed to do right? "Whats wrong? Is it me?" He exclaimed, panicked.

Kushina looked at him bemused, and laughed softly. "Of course not," she said, patting his hand, "You're great."

He sighed in relief, "Okay good, just making sure."

"You need to relax more, all this stress is going to make you go bald."

Minato touched his head worriedly, "You think?"

They both laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. When the room grew quiet again, Kushina started, "I'm just worried about this mission, I miss home."

"You're telling me." He agreed, "I'm worried about my mom, she must be freaking out."

Kushina nodded, and stared at the rain falling softly from behind the window. "I want to go home, Minato."

He honestly thought she might start crying, and was quick to get up from his seat, and make his way towards her, "Kushina, c'mere."

He took her hand, and lifted her out of the chair, and wrapped her in a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, and clutched the fabric of his t-shirt. He kissed her hair, and spoke softly. "It'll be okay, we'll go home soon. I'm sure of it, can't be too long now."

She nodded silently, and he felt his shirt get wet with moisture, and hugged her tighter. "Don't cry Kushina." He whispered, "Please don't cry."

"I miss home, I don't want to be Aiko anymore. I want to go home."

He rubbed small circles into her back, and whispered musings into her ears quietly. She was grateful for his affection, and really only needed to be loved right now.

When she lifted her head to look at him, he was already looking down at her. She was about to say something, when he spoke first,

"I love you."

Kushina's eyes widened, it had only just occurred to her that this is the first time he had said it out loud. Neither of them had said it to each other before. It never really became aware to them; they had said, "I love you." through small actions, and little gestures. She knew Minato loved her long before he had ever said it, and he knew she loved him. However, hearing him say it made her heart swell, and her face flush. It was a beautiful feeling, one that she wouldn't even describe, because there were no words she could fathom that could explain how being loved felt.

"I love you too."

"We'll get through this," he promised, and kissed her once. "I swear we will."

She placed her face into his chest again, and rested her ear above his heart, listening to the soft beat under his skin. She closed her eyes, and nodded slowly.

"But, how about this?" Minato grinned, "We can spend the whole morning in bed, before Torifu comes to tattle on us."

Kushina laughed, "Deal."

He smiled, and took her hand, leading her back into their bedroom. For not actually being married, they sure were doing a pretty good job of acting like it. Even though behind closed doors, they were no longer Toshio and Aiko, but Minato and Kushina. To them, everything in the world didn't matter as long as they were with each other.

The abandoned coffee quickly became cold, and it was left on the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Minato and Kushina's door pounded, and both of them shot up in bed. Kushina buttoned Minato's shirt up quickly, and he pulled on a pair of actual pants. Running to the door, assuming it was Sakumo to yell at them, Minato yanked it open.<p>

He was greeted with a Hidden Mist ninja instead.

"Kouzu Toshio, Kouzu Aiko, you have been summoned to the Mizukage's mansion, please get dressed and meet outside in five minutes."

Minato opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, until he stuttered out an "Al-alright." And closed the door.

"Kushina!" He whispered, "We gotta go, _now_!"

She rounded the corner, pulling on her Hidden Sand skirt, and tying her scarf around her neck, "Way ahead of you, I heard the whole thing."

Grateful for her quick thinking, he ran to the bathroom and washed quickly, before grabbing his Hidden sand uniform, putting it on. They were halfway out the door as Minato yanked his hat on his head, effectively matting his hair down.

The Hidden Mist ninja saw them and in a gruff voice, said "This way."

They were lead through the streets of the Hidden Mist, and there were numerous stares that followed them. Minato's anxiety spiked, what happened?

Arriving at the Mizukage's mansion they saw the form of Torifu, who looked grateful to see them.

"Sorry," Torifu said, "I sent him to summon you." He pointed to the Hidden Mist ninja. "There's an emergency."

"What's the emergency?" Minato asked, and Torifu looked at him gravely, looking at the Hidden Mist ninja, and for any other eavesdroppers before whispering. "Hatake Fumiko has died."

Kushina gasped and put a hand over her mouth, and Minato blinked, unable to grasp the concept.

"You're lying."

"I wish I was," Torifu said sadly, "Such a wonderful woman, poor Kakashi."

"How?" Kushina asked.

"Sakumo was told it was a fever. With so many people coming in and out of fire country, disease is spreading. Kakashi had gotten it, but Fumiko took him to the hospital straight away, apparently she contracted it while she was there. There were terrible side effects though, Kakashi's got some scarring, here-" Torifu said, and pointed to his own jawline. "They're small, but apparently the fever causes a rash on the neck, it becomes unbearably itchy and if you scratch it, it'll scar."

"Poor Kakashi." Kushina said quietly.

"Sakumo's having a hard time, but we also have good news. We've got a lead."

"Seriously?" Minato asked "Who?"

"We'll talk more inside," Torifu gestured to the door, "Sakumo is waiting for you there."

Minato and Kushina took hesitant steps forward, and walked through the door of the Mizukage's mansion.

"Turn right, it's the first door." Torifu said from behind him.

Following his directions, Minato knocked, and heard a soft "come in.". He entered first, and instantly wanted to leave. Sakumo was sitting at a small desk, head in his hands, shoulders shaking softly.

"Sakumo-"

"Oh good, Minato its you." He said, and bravely lifted his head from his hands, eyes red, but otherwise face completely dry. "You brought Kushina didn't you?"

Upon hearing her name, Kushina walked inside the room. She looked sympathetic, and said softly. "I'm sorry Sakumo."

Sakumo smiled a watery smile, and chuckled rather melancholic, "I see, Torifu keeps you well informed. Thank you Kushina."

Kushina nodded and took her place beside Minato, standing with her hands by her sides.

"So, back to business." Sakumo stated flatly, "We have a positive lead. We're leaving within the hour. He has been confirmed to be just on the outside of the Hidden Mist, near the graveyard."

Minato breathed in sharply.

"The plan," Sakumo began, standing and walking around the table, "Is to surround him on all sides, infiltrate his home, and terminate him. Minato, Torifu and I will be bringing up the rear, since he is known to attack from behind, with that sword technique of his. Minato will bring up the front, and Kushina, you will be in the middle."

Minato was actually thoroughly satisfied with this plan, it was strategically correct, and seemed to be their best choice of action and most of all, because Kushina was protected on all sides.

"Kushina, when you are given an opportunity made by Minato, Torifu or Myself, do not hold back. Use every drop of your power to complete this."

Kushina nodded solemnly, and looked to Minato, who was looking at Sakumo.

"That is all, you may prepare, meet at the graveyard in an hour."

"Sakumo-" Minato started

"I will see you later." Sakumo said, and gestured to the door.

Minato could take a hint, and followed after Kushina, who had left moments earlier.

He trailed behind her as they walked back home, he didn't know what to feel. Happy he was going to be able to return home soon, terribly troubled by Sakumo's situation, and nervous the mission was about to begin.

Minato couldn't stop his hands from shaking, and even as he packed his belongings and said goodbye to the place he called home for two months, his anxiety didn't waver.

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's it. Move out now."<p>

Minato had to constantly remind himself to calm down. The group was running towards a small house where Kushimaru had been in hiding. Since getting to the graveyard, Sakumo was eager to begin the mission and just get home. He had a son to take care of now, and without his mother, Kakashi was all alone.

Kushina was going at a steady pace behind Minato, looking alert and ready for any pending attack. She was quite the impressive ninja when she was put under pressure, something Minato also excelled at, but he kept getting distracted by the circumstance. His father's death would be justified, he was sure of it.

They were approaching quickly, and Sakumo signaled for them to slow down. They had agreed to approach one at a time, all watching each other. Torifu would go first, followed by Kushina, Minato, and finally Sakumo.

Crouching behind a series of bushes, the group waited for Torifu to proceed. Taking a deep breath, the Akimichi went out into view, jumping along the shoreline, and some trees that sprinkled the landscape. He landed at the base of the house. Crouched under the window. Sakumo looked relieved, and gestured to Kushina, "Alright, you next."

Kushina looked to Minato, and saw he was worried; she smiled softly, and kissed his cheek, not really caring if Sakumo was watching. "I'll be fine, you promised to protect me remember?"

Minato didn't notice, but Sakumo smiled sadly. Perhaps reminiscing in the memories of Fumiko. He had been young, and in love once too.

Kushina sprinted forward, jumping with speed and agility. She sped gracefully across the expanse that stretched to the small safe house, and soon, she landed in her place beside Torifu.

Minato exhaled a sigh of relief, she had done it.

Minato was about to leave, before Sakumo grabbed his arm.

"Sakumo?" Minato asked, "What is it?"

"Be careful." Sakumo said, "Don't let your Dad down."

Minato looked at Sakumo surprised, but the man quickly looked away, and gestured to Minato to leave. The yellow flash took off, and with his amazing speed like always, reached the checkpoint in no time.

Sakumo arrived shortly after, and the whole group was situated in front of the house.

"Alright, Torifu, lead us inside."

Torifu looked into the window once, and saw the house vacated. Knowing the coast was clear; he pushed the door to see if it was unlocked.

Luckily enough, it was.

"Wait," Minato said, "I don't think we should go in, if the door was unlocked, then isn't that them expecting us?"

"I'm impressed, although I should have expected it from a Namikaze."

The group whipped their heads around, and was met with the glinting eyes of Kushimaru Kuriarare, his blade wielded and held lazily in his right hand. Kushimaru laughed, and walked up to the group, it was a trap. Eventually, they had been backed and cornered into the house. Sakumo cursed, he should have known. He always attacked from behind.

"My my, Minato." Kushimaru locked eyes with him, "You look just like your dad."

With that last word, Kushimaru charged, sword wielded and thrusted in front of him, Minato parried, but just barely. He used the thinness of the sword to his advantage, and let it glide underneath his arm, while he used his body to knock Kushimaru sideways.

However, true to his rumours, Kushimaru was gone before Minato could get there, and soon, it not only became a battle of wits, but a battle of speed. Who was faster?

Unfortunately for the group, Kushimaru had brought back up, and the original escort from the Hidden Mist was included. As soon as the Hidden Mist ninja spotted them, he recognized them instantly.

"You!" The ninja hissed, "You Hidden Sand bastards!"

Minato was about to say they were from the Leaf, and not the sand, but he decided against it. If they broke up an alliance and completed their assassination, then it was a win-win.

Kushimaru taunted Minato, trying to spike his anger in some form. Sakumo and Torifu had moved their battle outside, leaving Kushina and Minato to deal with Kushimaru alone.

"Did it hurt?" Kushimaru hissed, "Did it hurt when I murdered your father and left you alone? Poor little Minato, all by himself-"

"Shut up!" Minato yelled, and threw his Kunai in the direction of Kushimaru's throat. He laughed and easily dodged it, but Minato wasn't feared as the yellow flash for no reason.

Using the flying thunder god technique, Minato teleported to the kunai he threw, effectively trapping Kushimaru in a headlock. Minato pressed up on his neck with all his strength, and felt a sick sort of satisfaction, as he heard Kushimaru gasp for air.

"Kushina," Minato choked, "Hit him…"

Kushina had been slowly gathering power all this time, and the beginnings of the nine tails chakra were flowing through her body. She was cloaked in a thin film of red, and her eyes were changing rapidly from their blue to red. She wasn't exactly ready yet, but it was now or never, and she sharpened her claws to slit Kushimaru's throat.

The thing about tailed beast chakra was that it was the most powerful. Even the tiniest of blows could put you out.

Charging towards Kushimaru with all her power, Kushina was ready to strike. She had almost gotten there when Kushimaru smirked, exploding into a puff of smoke, vacating the space in between Minato's hold.

A shadow clone?!

Kushina had no time to stop, she was already at Minato, and she was going to hit him. It was unavoidable.

'Damn it, was this his plan all along?!' Kushina thought, quickly changing her outstretched hand into a fist, piercing herself, but protecting Minato from being slashed.

Her fist collided with his chest before she knew it, and she wanted to die at the sound she heard come out of his mouth. He gurgled, and blood spewed from his lips. Kushina didn't mean it, she hadn't meant to hurt him, that damn Kushimaru had moved so fast…

The scene changed rapidly, and Kushimaru worked his way over to Minato, grabbing the boy by his collar, the hat falling off in the process, his hair was strewn everywhere, and his head hung.

"Look what you've done, Kushina." Kushimaru clicked his tongue, "You've hurt him."

"Stop!' Kushina yelled, "Don't touch him!"

Minato was alert now, and grabbing his collar. The shirt he was wearing was digging into his throat; his feet were off the ground.

Kushimaru set Minato down on the ground, but quickly replaced his hand with his sword. The blunt end of the blade pressed against Minato's throat with incredible pressure, and Minato guessed he was going to crush his trachea, and let him slowly suffocate.

Minato felt that the sword was round on all the sides, the only exception being the tip. Exactly like a sewing needle.

Kushimaru hissed, and increased the pressure on his blade, causing Minato to cough up more blood. "What will you do little girl? Will you save him?"

"I said stop!" Kushina yelled, "Stop it!"

"Kushina," Minato choked out, furiously trying to grab any edge to the needle, which only caused Kushimaru to press harder, "That's enough, its okay."

"Shut up Minato, its not okay!" She yelled even louder, the octaves of her voice reaching impossible volumes. She turned towards Kushimaru again, and spoke to him in a low voice. "Let go of him, or I'll kill you."

Kushimaru smirked, and decreased the pressure on his blade. Kushina was relieved, until Kushimaru brought his sword up to Minato's shoulder, and pierced the skin there.

Minato cried out, writhing from his wound, and Kushimaru released him with a laugh. The wound wasn't deep, but it was more painful than it should have been, it was only after a couple seconds, that Minato realized that something wasn't right.

It was laced with paralysis poison.

His legs giving out, Minato hit the floor, lying helpless as he watched Kushina face Kushimaru bravely.

"I dare you to try and kill me," Kushimaru taunted, "Come and get me you nasty fox."

Kushina snarled, and it was then that Minato saw the feral nature that was the nine tails. Kushina had longer teeth, a frightening set of red eyes, and terrifying claws. Her hand was bleeding, and he realized that she had wounded herself, when she had made that fist to protect him.

When she spoke, her voice sounded the same, and he was deathly afraid of what the outcome of this battle may be.

"You're dead." She said, "I told you not to touch him."

She lunged at Kushimaru, and the assailant laughed at her effort. She swung at his blade, knocking his whole balance off course as his body swung with the weight. She was standing tall, and alert, ready to pierce whomever stood in-between her, and Kushimaru.

"You're upset I hurt your boyfriend?" Kushimaru laughed at her, "When's mating season for foxes?"

Kushina yelled, at attacked him again, whipping and hurling fists at Kushimaru. The latter dodged swiftly, but with a bit of difficulty. His speed was slowly faltering, and it was obvious he was starting to tire. Having enough of Kushina's show, Kushimaru thrusted forward, effectively stabbing Kushina through her left side.

Minato saw the blade enter and exit, speechless the entire time. It was as if the whole thing went in slow motion, and he was trying to believe it happened.

When he found his voice again, he didn't hesitate in screaming her name "Kushina!" He yelled, "Kushina hang in there!" He was still under the effects of the poison, but valiantly dragged himself by his arms over to where Kushina now lay, screaming and crying, clutching her wound with her hands, trying to stop the bleeding.

Kushimaru looked at the sight from beneath his mask, and scoffed.

"You're just kids, to hell with you, make sure to tell your boyfriends daddy I said hi, demon fox."

Minato snarled at him, and Kushimaru had made his exit. Laughing the whole way out.

Minato tried to sit up so he could help Kushina, but the best he could do was prop himself up against an adjacent wall awkwardly, as he looked down at her. She was moaning in agony, a sound that Minato never wanted to hear again in his life.

"Minato, help me." Kushina gasped, and pressed her hands to the wound, still bleeding excessively.

"I'm trying Kushina I'm trying!" He cried, and scrambled to collect his hands and press them to her wound. "Sakumo!" He yelled, "Torifu! Anyone! Help us!"

It was two minutes later, when Sakumo and Torifu scrambled into the room. Torifu was at Kushina's side in an instant, being the only medic ninja in their squad. He pushed Minato out of the way, and knelt at her side, searching, cleansing, and closing the wound.

"We've got to get out of here, now." Torifu said, "She won't make it."

Sakumo nodded gravely, and realized he was going to have to make an important decision. Finish the mission, or take her back to the Leaf?

Knowing he didn't have much time, and choosing a decision that would be best for his team, Sakumo relented. He gestured for Torifu to move, and picked Kushina up.

"You take Minato, he can't move either. Heal his wound on his neck and chest please if you can. We're taking them home."

Doing as Sakumo said, Torifu picked Minato up, and both older ninja's made a beeline to where their ship was docked before. It was still a secret that they weren't traitors, because Sakumo and Torifu had killed the Hidden Mist ninja, however Sakumo wasn't going to wait and see how long it would take for Kushimaru to spread the rumors of the Hidden Sand imposters.

They worked as fast as they could so they could get Kushina home as fast as possible.

Minato looked over to her, and saw she was having a very difficult time. She was sweating, and blood was sticking to her face. Her eyes were closed, and she would have been sleeping if it weren't for the painful grimace on her face. Just because the wound closed, doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

They reached the dock, and jumped aboard the ship. Sakumo let the sails down quickly, and the wind picked up right away. Torifu set Minato and Kushina down on the deck, and picked up the anchor with the expansion justu of the Akimichi clan. As soon as the anchor was lifted, the ship immediately took off. Sakumo thanked all the gods that existed, for Water Country's wind.

Kushina was laid flat on her back on the deck of the ship, Minato was seated with his back up against the mast, and Torifu walked over to examine the various wounds that littered his body. Kushina was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was groaning with every lurch or dip the ship took, and Minato was in agony the whole time.

He had broken his promise; he had broken his promise because he was careless.

The ship dipped and rocked all the way back to Fire Country's port, and when they arrived; it was near noon of the following day after Kushimaru's attack. Nobody had slept that night on the ship back home. Minato had spent the night watching a struggling Kushina, with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Sakumo wasted no time, and rushed into base camp with Kushina in his arms, "Get out of the way!" He yelled, "move it!"<p>

"What the hell?" Hiashi said, as he saw the group rush in looking a complete mess, "What the fuck happened?"

"No time!" Sakumo yelled, "Ninjas! We need Medic Ninjas!"

Minato trailed behind them, the effects of the paralysis poison had worn off, and he was slowly starting to get the feeling back in his legs. He looked like a mess, but he was carrying the duffle bags full of their stuff back with Torifu, who had left Kushina's healing up to the most experienced medic ninja in their camp.

Minato didn't want to talk to anyone, and as soon as he reached his tent, he entered it, dropping his bags down on the ground, and leaving it abruptly, searching for a shower.

He found one eventually, and once he was clean, made a course straight to the medic tent. He entered without asking, and was instantly asked to leave. However, he stayed put, insisting, "Wherever Kushina goes, I go."

The medic ninja had sighed, but let it drop. As they worked over Kushina, bandaging her wound, and checking her vital signs, Minato stayed. Kushina was unconscious, so she wasn't aware she was there, but he was determined to stay until she woke up.

When the medic ninja had pronounced she was going to be fine after months of rest, he sighed in relief. Minato had bruising on his neck, arms and chest, and was asked if he needed an examination too, but he had insisted he was fine. He went to sit by Kushina, and held her hand delicately, kissing it tenderly.

"Please wake up soon," He spoke aloud, "I don't want to loose you."

He leaned over her face, and kissed her forehead. He then resumed his vigil, sitting beside her and holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

It was some hours later, that Kushina opened her eyes. She looked around the dark room, and saw Minato at her side. She was so glad he was there, but he looked awful. Like he hadn't slept in days.

"Minato?" She whispered hoarsely, and he instantly looked up.

"Oh Kushina." He gasped, and hugged her instantly, holding her small frame to his. "I am so glad you're okay."

"But you're not." Kushina said, and smiled softy, she scooted over with some difficulty, but made room on the bed for him to lie. "Sleep."

He looked hesitant, but with her stare, accepted her offer. He lifted the blanket she was under, and got into bed with her. They lay beside each other, and were silent for a long time. Kushina was sure Minato had fallen asleep, when he spoke quietly; "I'm sorry I broke my promise to you."

"Minato-"

"I'm sorry I let you get hurt, I'm sorry you almost died, oh god Kushina, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize, it wasn't anyone's fault." She said, "Don't feel as if though its your job to look after me every second Minato, he got the best of both of us, that's all."

"Kushina, you almost died, how do you expect me to feel?"  
>"I don't know," She stated truthfully, "I just don't want you to beat yourself up over this like I know you will."<p>

He considered her words, and was silent for the time being. Until he began again, "Do you remember what it felt like when he held me by the throat?"

"Yes," She cried, "It was awful."

"It was kind of like that," He explained, "When you feel helpless to do anything, but just watch and wait. Not really knowing what would happen."

She nodded.

"Watching you suffer on the way home, that was horrible."

She pressed against him as close as she could go, and buried her face into his arm. He took that as his cue to put one around her, and he hugged her sideways, laying in bed still.

"I'm sorry." Kushina muttered, "I'm a bit of a drama queen."

Minato almost laughed, and he would have if he hadn't been so tired. So he opted for a lazily smile, eyes closed.

"I let my father down." He whispered, "I couldn't bring his death justice."

Kushina looked at him, and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. "The good news is that you can try again. You'll get him Minato, I believe in you."

"Thank you." He exhaled, "I'm just so tired."

"Minato?" Kushina whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I love you."

Minato's eyes shot open, and he looked down into Kushina's. She was crying, but he believed it was more due to fear than actual sadness. He kissed her temple, and replied honestly,

"I love you too."

Minato and Kushina fell asleep together, too shaken up to part. Indeed, almost losing the one you loved brought great pain, and suddenly, Minato began to understand how Sakumo had felt.


	8. Kakashi's Loss

**A/N Hello hellooooo**

**so I'm back again, this chapter was basically to fill any missing holes/things I implied in earlier chapters. Its also to get the story moving more into the canon storyline. But don't fret, more twists will be appearing. **

**So this is majorly fluff, but it also has some critical info, you'll read and see **

**Enjoy~ **

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto **

* * *

><p>Minato stood beside Kushina, heads hung sorrowfully. They were one of the only ones to show up.<p>

"And to his son, Kakashi," Hiruzen spoke, letting the words fall softly, "he wishes you freedom, he wishes you bravery, and he wishes you love."

The little boy stood blankly, his masked face staring into the pit where his father was being lowered.

Sakumo had taken his own life. After he had saved Kushina and Minato from the Hidden Mist and taken them back to the Leaf, he had been disgraced.

He was called a coward for letting Minato and Kushina live. He was beaten down for saving their lives instead of saving the village from its menace, Kushimaru. Sakumo was wrongly judged, and fell into a deep depression. It was because he chose the lives of his comrades, over the success of the mission, and the Hidden Leaf didn't like that. Of course, they were relieved about Minato, but a lot of people wouldn't complain about not having an 'outsider' around. It was Kushina's cruel circumstance.

The year that had transpired in the time Kushina had been healing, Hiruzen had granted them all leave. They had served their allotted time in the war, and since Fire country had developed and alliance with Earth, and growing on Wind's good side, things were looking up. Minato and Kushina returned to the village, and lived in their respective homes. Minato's mother had been overjoyed at her sons return, and had cried when he walked in the door. Over this single year, Minato and Kushina had both turned eighteen.

However, it was a chilly morning in September, when Sakumo's funeral had been taking place. Minato held Kakahi's small hand. The six year Old's eyes remaining on the pit in front of him. His father's coffin was being covered with dirt, and Kakashi could not drag his eyes away. Kakashi had been with Minato since his father had died two days prior. Kakashi found his bleeding body on the floor of the living room, and had stood in horror, watching his father's blood seep into the tatami mats, staining them forever.

Minato had walked in looking for Sakumo, and when he saw Kakashi gazing down at his body, and the growing pool of red, Minato had to resist an urge to wretch. He had picked up Kakashi with no trouble and immediately summoned the Hokage.

Sakumo had never deserved this, he was a kind man, and his mistreatment was horrible. Minato, Kushina, some younger Jonin in their class, and Torifu seemed to be the only one's who stuck by him. But as the famous philosophy describes; one negative comment can trump a thousand good ones, and Sakumo had reached his breaking point.

Kushina was sort of empathetic to Sakumo. Through his whole illness, she had tried to be as understanding of an outlet as possible. After all, the village outcast was a role she once filled, and she tried to get through to Sakumo as best she could. She failed.

Gripping onto Minato's pant leg, Kakashi looked away from the filled hole, and started walking in the opposite direction. "I need to go now, Minato." He said softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Kakashi was only six, but he looked as if though the weight of the world rested within him. He had lost two parents in the span of thirteen months, Minato felt awful.

Remembering the promise he made to himself, and to Sakumo that day on the boat into water country, Minato looked after Kakashi. He told Kushina to watch him for a moment, while he made his way over to Sakumo's grave. Minato touched the headstone gently, and traced the name "Hatake Sakumo." That was carved there. Minato smiled bitterly, and spoke softly; "Thank you for everything, old man. Tell my dad I'm thinking of him."

Minato stood up and made his way over to Kakashi and Kushina. Taking the small boys hand after he caught up with him, he walked home. Kushina trailed after them at a slow pace, still somber from the funeral.

The streets of the Leaf were quiet, it was obvious that there was a sad atmosphere around the village, and as shops sluggishly opened to start the day, nobody seemed to be in the mood for customers.

Minato arrived at a park bench, and set Kakashi down on it, before walking over to Kushina.

"I think I'm going to let him live with me. I already spoke to my Mom about it."

"Are you sure, Minato?" She asked, "Will it really be okay?"

He shrugged, and talked with his hands, "I'm moving out in about a month anyway, so he'd come with me to my new place."

Kushina nodded, she had remembered Minato telling her about his plans to leave his mothers home for quite some time now. Having turned both turned eighteen; they were legal adults in Konoha. Minato was eager to finally become independent and be on his own, however, Kushina thought it was an awfully big responsibility for him to take in a little kid. Minato was a little kid for God's sake.

"I'll visit often." She smiled, "Because I know you can't cook to save your life."

Minato grinned at her, and pulled her into his arms. The atmosphere was still incredibly somber from the past hour, and Minato really just wanted to take Kakashi home so the kid could rest. Kissing her quickly, they parted. Minato walked back to Kakashi once more, and the boy looked up. Minato smiled down at him, and offered him a hand. "I can carry you home if you want, I know you must be pretty tired."

Kakashi refused his hand, and jumped down to the ground. Minato knew Kakashi was a ninja genius, having graduated at only five and was an official genin, however he always was a very cold little boy.

"I can walk."

"Alright then."

They walked side by side as Minato led Kakashi to his home. He refused to let Kakashi stay in an orphanage all by himself. It was different this time around. When his father died and Sakumo vowed to look after Minato, Minato still had his mother. Kakashi was all alone now.

The walk was quiet, Minato was debating on starting small talk, but he realized that Kakashi would just continue to give him the cold shoulder. He sighed. He didn't want Kakashi to grow up to be distant and cold, that's the last thing he wanted for him.

"Here we are." Minato said, as he walked up the little stairs to his front door. He opened it, having been unlocked.

"Minato?" His mother called, "Is that you?"

"Yeah mom its me, and Kakashi."

Minato's mother rounded the corner, her medium length blonde hair bouncing across her shoulders. For a mother, she was rather young. She only looked about forty, but her eyes were set with the age of a thousand generations.

"Hello Kakashi dear." She waved, "Would you like something to eat?"

"No," he stated flatly, "I just would like to go to bed."

"Okay honey, there's one for you upstairs. Sleep tight."

Kakashi didn't say anything as he made his way up the staircase. Minato pouted a little bit, he didn't want to push Kakashi, but he could be a little nicer.

Azumi smiled at Minato, and clucked her tongue at her son, "Give him time Minato, he's so little. He probably has just learned to understand what this all means."

Minato sighed, and let his shoulders fall, and he noticed that they were extremely sore. Ever since the battle with Kushimaru, he had been training non-stop. He wasn't going to let a mistake like that happen ever again.

"I've made tea." His mother called as she left his side and fluttered into the kitchen. "You're welcome to join me."

"I think I actually will, thanks." Minato said appreciatively, and sat down at his usual spot at the kitchen table. Azumi smiled softly, and sat down across from him.

"So," She said, "You're leaving me in a month."

"Mom don't be like that." He pouted, and turned his face away, he didn't want to make her sad.

"Oh be quiet Minato I was just teasing." She laughed, "It will be quite nice without you around, no more cleaning up your dirty underwear, telling you to tidy your room, or you whining about the hair gel being gone…"

"Hey," he defended himself, "I need to look good or Kushina won't like me anymore."

His mother laughed again, and smiled at her cup in front of her. She had met Kushina on numerous occasions since her return, and thought she was a lovely girl.

"Its nice you've found someone." His mother mused, "You never brought as many girls to meet me as I thought you would."

He was quiet for a minute, and then said thoughtfully, "Well, I guess I was just waiting for the right one."

"Do you love her, Minato?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious?"

"Oh it is, but I just wanted to hear you say it."

Minato rolled his eyes as his mother chuckled into her mug. She was a very sly woman, her wit almost as quick as Kushina's. This was definitely a trait he did not inherit. While he was an intelligent man on the battlefield, and a whiz in the classroom, Minato was a dope like his Dad when it came to women and wit.

"Why didn't you ask her to move in with you?" His mother asked suddenly, and Minato grew quiet. "Minato?"

"I honestly don't know. Should I have?"

"That's up to you," She said, crossing her arms, "Do you think she would say no?"

"Not at all, Its just with the current situation, it would be pretty overwhelming for us both."

"About that, Kakashi is staying with me." Azumi finalized, her lips setting into a hard line.

"What?" Minato exclaimed, "Mom no! He's not your responsibility."

"Yes he is." Minato was about to open his mouth when his mother stopped him. "Whatever promise or wish you made to Sakumo, I'm sure Sakumo didn't ask you to _raise_ his child."

Minato looked down at his shoes, he was being scolded.

"I've raised one already, two won't hurt me." She sipped her tea, "You obviously can look after him during the daylight hours, but he sleeps, eats, and lives here with me."

"That's not fair to you though." He said

"It doesn't matter if its fair to me or not, its most certainly not fair to you. You're eighteen Minato, worry about things eighteen year olds should worry about. You can barely take care of yourself let alone someone else, I mean, have you seen your room?"

"Mom," Minato groaned, "We're getting off topic."

"My point is, is that you need to stop stressing out over things that can be fixed without you being the martyr. If you keep stressing you'll go bald."

Minato gasped, and touched his blond locks, "Kushina said that too."

"And she's right." Azumi nodded, "Now get out of the kitchen, I'm going to make breakfast."

Minato smiled at his mother, and got up from his seat, and hugged her. "Thank you mom."

"Mhmm," she mumbled, and squeezed his arm. "Oh Minato my son, what am I ever going to do with you?" but behind her words this time wasn't worry or disbelief, it was _pride._

Exiting the kitchen, and walking up the stairs, Minato followed Kakashi's example, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Minato heard faint laughing as he slowly came back to reality.<p>

"Yeah, oh look at this one! So cute!" Minato heard his mother say.

"Is that sauce?" He heard Kushina's voice now, and she was snickering. "He's completely covered in it!"

It took Minato a second to realize what they were talking about, but when he did, he bolted down the stairs as fast as he could.

He appeared in the kitchen doorway breathless and disheveled. His hair was everywhere, his shirt was half on, and his sweatpants were twisted around his ankles.

"Mom, no!"

Seated at the table, were Azumi, Kushina, and a rather smug looking Kakashi, who kept slipping the occasional picture in between the sleeves of his shirt…

"Minato you look super cute here." Kushina giggled, and held up a photo of a 3 year old Minato; stark naked, running away laughing into the background while his mother took after him.

He groaned loudly, and snatched the picture from Kushina's hands, and she snickered quietly. She nudged Kakashi's elbow, "I think we made him mad."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled at the corners, showing his implied smile. Minato noticed this, and finally realized the motives behind this embarrassing picture swap.

It had been to cheer Kakashi up. He was kind of ticked that he had to be the fallen soldier, but the kid loved it. His mother was taking new pictures of Kushina with Kakashi. Kushina was making silly faces, and well… you didn't really know what face Kakashi was making, but he looked happy.

Minato then understood what his mother was trying to do. She was trying to create new memories for Kakashi to call his own.

"Minato, come take a picture!" His mother called, and Minato relented, getting into the frame. He sat beside Kushina and threw an arm around her. She sat beside Kakashi, and all three looked at the camera, Minato and Kushina sporting wide smiles, and Kakashi a bored look.

The shutter clicked, and they spent the rest of the day posing for pictures, and laughing at Minato's old ones. It was Kushina's first time seeing them as well, and kept cooing at little Minato, who blushed red the entire time. It was embarrassing, but if it made them laugh, he could stick it out.

By the time the sun went down, the four had dinner together, and spoke about everything they possibly could. It was a different feeling; the overwhelming positivity that came from the four of them was a whole new experience. Kushina goofed around, Azumi laughed at her, Kakashi rolled his eyes, but you could tell he was struggling to keep it together, and Minato watched them all. After so many hard times, and so many things that had forced to drag them all down, they never fell.

It was past midnight, and Azumi carried a passed out Kakashi up to bed. She whispered goodnight to both Minato and Kushina, and exited up the stairs.

"Lets go outside," Minato whispered, "Just for a little while."

Kushina nodded, and followed him out his front door. He plopped himself down on the steps leading to the walkway, and Kushina did the same.

He leaned back on the heels of his hands, and Kushina instantly put her head on his shoulder, they sat in silence for a while. The rhythms of their breathing soon became synchronized, and their hearts pumped faster.

"I wonder if Sakumo and Fumiko have met yet." Minato mused aloud.

Kushina looked thoughtful, and looked up towards the stars, "I'm sure they have. Heaven is a big place, but I'm positive they were able to find each other."

"One year apart is a very long time."

"Tell me about it," Kushina said, "But I think I could go without seeing you for that long, you're quite annoying."

Minato knew she was joking, and jostled her playfully, "You'd never last a day without me."

"True."

He looked at her then, and kissed her. She responded with slow, lazy affection. Her exhaustion was evident, and Minato had to admit, he was getting tired too.

"Stay the night." Minato said suddenly, "Its late."

"Would your mom mind?" She asked.

"Nah," Minato brushed it off, "She loves you."

"I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Oh please, you practically live here."

Remembering the conversation he had with his mother earlier, he realized his words had a double meaning. Minato quickly looked away, and Kushina wondered why.

"Minato?" she asked, "What is it?"

"Live with me." He said

"What?"

"I said," he turned to look her in the eye, "Come live with me."

She held his gaze, and didn't even wait three seconds before responding, "Deal."

Overjoyed, he kissed her again, roughly, but not enough to push her over. She smiled into his kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling entirely blissful.

Kissing him was like being addicted to something in all the right ways. The feel of his hands, and the movement of his body against hers was something she would never grow tired of. She craved him every moment her eyes were open. He was right when he said she couldn't go a day without him, because by the time she did, she would be endearingly missing him.

He let her go, and pushed a strand of hair out from behind her ear. He threaded his fingers in the long scarlet strands, admiring them further.

"God, I don't know what everyone else back in school was thinking, you've always had such beautiful hair."

She smiled at him, touched by the little nostalgia. They hadn't been to the academy in almost ten years, and yet, she would never know that that's the very place Minato's interest with her started.

"You know," he said, "Once, when I was very small. My parents took me on vacation to this little coastal town," Kushina raised her eyebrows, "And when I was there, everyone had different types of red hair, but there was this one girl I remember, who had the same colour you did," Kushina was fairly interested now, "I remember her because she fell off the dock while she was staring at me." Kushina perked up instantly, "And when I went to help her up, sopping wet, she said-"

"Let go of me dummy, I can swim." Kushina finished.

Minato blinked, "That was _you_?"

They both started laughing at their little memory. "I can't believe it!" He said, "I can't believe that was you, you haven't changed at all!"

"Says you," Kushina muttered, "You're still superhero Namikaze, always there to help a damsel in distress."

"Oh Kushina," he chuckled quietly, "You're a damsel, but you're never in distress."

Smiling at the compliment, she kissed his cheek, and resumed looking at the sky once more; it had to be at least one in the morning now.

"It's a small world Minato," she said quietly, "A really small world."

He agreed with her, and got up silently. He took her hand, and lifted her up.

"Come on," He titled his head towards the door, "Lets sleep."

Kushina relaxed into Minato's hold, and followed him into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom, where the door shut behind them. Sounds of muffled giggling fluttered out from behind it, and soon, all that could be heard was Minato's soft snores.


	9. Jiraiya's Plan

**A/N i'm pretty sure I had to change the rating because of this chapter... Minato got a little antsy. **

**No severe adult content, but a lot of groping so yeah. **

**(I mean it was super fun to write so) **

**This chapter is very Minato and Kushina centric, the next chapter has more action. **

**enjoy~ **

**disclaimer; i don't own naruto **

* * *

><p>The next time Minato awoke alone, he was twenty.<p>

He opened his eyes to the normally occupied side of the bed, and rubbed them. The cold side that belonged to Kushina signaled she hadn't been there for a long time. Curious, he got up and walked further into the house to see where she could have gone.

Their home was quaint. Minato had moved in with Kushina when they were only eighteen. It was on the south side of Konoha, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, dining, and living space. Kushina had decorated it regularly with wildflowers and different trinkets, but when he exited their bedroom and walked down the hall into the living room, the wildflowers in the vase were dead, and the house strangely devoid of any presence.

He quirked an eyebrow, and walked curiously towards the dining room, hoping to find her there, he called out "Kushina?"

When he didn't receive a reply, he walked all over the house. He checked every room, and he confirmed she wasn't here.

It was odd, usually she left him a note or told him the night before not to expect her in the morning. He walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, hoping for something to eat while he would wait for her to come back from wherever she had went.

Suddenly, Minato noticed something, there, stuck to the carton of milk, a note, in Kushina's delicate script.

'Staying at my moms for a while, I don't know what to do anymore, Minato."

He felt as if the world was collapsing.

He ripped it off the carton and stared at it blankly, as if he was trying to convince himself it said something else, it didn't.

Minato hadn't been home lately; he'd be leaving in the early hours of the morning and coming home in the late hours of the night. He had been training on the clock for about six months now, trying as best as he could to become an elite ninja.

In the six months, Minato had been granted the title of Head Jonin, the only ninja stronger and had more authority than he was the Hokage; Minato was the second strongest ninja in the whole village. His anxiety since Kushimaru's attack hadn't lifted. He was under the constant paranoid impression that they were going to be in danger, so he spent his time training so he could prevent Kushina from being hurt again.

He knew she was a little unhappy, and he was trying as best as he could to make her happy with flowers, little gestures, and sometimes-even intimacy when he got the chance, but as of the past month, he had hardly been home. Obviously she was upset about it.

Its just that, while on top of his training, Kakashi had voiced he wanted to be trained too, and Minato didn't have the heart to refuse him. The eight year old was getting impatient and rather stubborn. He kept pestering Minato to help him work on elemental chakra, and thus, Minato-Sensei, was born.

In between teaching Kakashi, talking to Hiruzen about the village status and Jonin levels, paying rent, working, and sleeping, he had zero time to even give Kushina the attention she wanted, and the attention he wanted to give her. Minato had felt horrible about it, and had been setting a date where he could have a break and pamper her, but he didn't make it in time.

He put his head in his hands, and shook his head silently. He actually wanted to cry, he hadn't cried in years, the last time he did was when Kushina had been gravely injured back in the Hidden Mist.

Eventually, Minato did cry. It wasn't a sobbing mess, but he was crushed, sniffling and wiping his eyes when he opened the drawers in their bedroom and found her clothes gone.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and brought his hands up to the point of his nose clasped together, his elbows resting on his knees, contemplating on how to fix this, and where to go from here.

Did he lose her?

Minato stood up quickly, and paced their bedroom floor, the plush carpet squishing underneath his feet with each heavy step. He felt hopeless; the love of his life had just walked out the door.

"Way to go Minato," He said aloud, "You've really fucked up this time."

However, he had no idea what to do. He wanted to march over to her mother's house and get her back, but he was afraid Kushina had told her mother all this bad stuff about him. He knew Yuki liked him, but he didn't want Yuki to like him any less.

He sighed, and wiped his face with his hands. He glanced at the clock in the corner, it read; "Eleven twenty-three" which meant by this time Kakashi would be…

There was a knock on the door, "Minato Sensei!" Kakashi called from the other side, "I'm ready for my lesson now!"

Minato groaned, but walked over to answer the door anyway. He didn't want to talk to Kakashi; he just wanted Kushina to come back.

He opened the door with a fake smile, and before he could even say anything, Kakashi blurted out; "Where's Kushina?"

Minato looked away, and stated honestly, "She left."

"Left?" Kakashi asked, "What do you mean she _left_?"

"She's gone." Minato said sadly, "She went back to her moms."

Kakashi looked at his teacher, and felt sort of bad for him. Minato was a mess, his eyes were red, and he was still in his pyjamas, which consisted of white t-shirt and blue plaid pants.

"Well, then we've got to get her back."

"What?"  
>"Come on sensei," Kakashi said, stepping into the house and plopping down on Minato's couch. "You and Kushina are so gross but you like each other a lot, so why are you just letting her go without a fight?"<p>

Minato was dumbfounded; he was getting love advice from an eight year old.

Minato was desperate, so he humored him, "Alright Kakashi, what should I do?"

Kakashi smirked from beneath his mask, the fabric contracting with his smile, and his eyes crinkling.

"That's easy," Kakashi shrugged, "We've got to make a house call."

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Jiraiya yelled, and slapped Minato across the head, "Are you stupid?!"<p>

"First of all, ouch. Second of all, no!" Minato exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head where his sensei had hit him.

"Minato, you're an idiot." Jiraiya deadpanned, "OF COURSE she left! You didn't pay any attention to her!"

"I was trying to! I was just so busy and tired all the time when I wanted to see her I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open!" he protested weakly, but it was obvious Jiraiya wasn't having it.

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest, and gave a sideways glance to Kakashi who gave him the exact same look. They were sat at the kitchen table inside the Sannin's home.

"You've gotta fix him," Kakashi said to Jiraiya, "He's a wreck."

"I am not!" Minato yelled, "I'm just upset, I'm not a wreck!"

Jiraiya looked Minato dead in the face, and spoke flatly, "You're a wreck."

Minato dropped his head, and it hit the tabletop with a smack. "Just tell me how to get her back." He groaned.

Jiraiya sighed, and patted his students head, "Listen to me Minato, you're young. There will be lots of women-"  
>"I don't want other women! I want Kushina!" He said, making exasperated sounds, "She is the only one I want!"<p>

Jiraiya sighed again, and lifted Minato's head up, "Have more confidence in yourself. Women aren't all that complicated, really."

Minato raised his eyebrows, "Coming from you?"

"Hey!" Jiraiya defended himself, "When it comes to getting the girl, that's a different story, but when I got her, I'm a wizard of romance."

Kakashi made a gagging noise, and Minato actually smiled a little.

"Anyway-" Jiraiya continued, cutting a look at Kakashi, who pretended not to notice, "Tell the truth."

"The truth?" Minato asked, "That's gonna work?"

"What are you supposed to tell her? A lie?"

"That would be bad," Kakashi added, "Remember that one time you forgot to wash the dishes and you said that you were gonna do 'em, and you forgot…"

Minato shuddered at the memory.

"Minato," Jiraiya said softly, "She loves you more than anything, she wouldn't let you go so easily, but she needs to be appreciated too."

Minato rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed. He knew Jiraiya was right, he just felt really bad about Kushina. Everything he had been trying to do, all those long hours he spent on the training ground, was to protect her from bad things happening to her. He never wanted her to experience that type of pain ever again. Minato told himself over and over that he would never break his promise and that he would always protect her.

"Alright," Minato said, lifting his eyes to meet his teacher's, "What do I do?"

Jiraiya looked over to Kakashi, and both of them smirked.

* * *

><p>Kushina paced her bedroom, much like Minato was doing earlier.<p>

She was seething at the fact Minato still hadn't come to find her and apologize, was she supposed to wait all day?

She balled her fists at her sides, and kept unclenching and clenching her jaw. Her pacing speed was picked up a little bit, and she had to resist an urge to scream into her pillow.

"God, Minato, You're so stupid!" she threw her hands in the air, and let them come down over her face. Her anger quickly left as soon as it came however, because she resorted to hugging herself as close as she possibly could, and let her hair fall in her eyes.

"Why doesn't he love me anymore?" She uttered, "What did I do wrong?"

She was about to climb into bed, when she heard small taps hitting her window.

Kushina looked up, and followed the sound; another tap hit her window, followed by another. She was selecting to ignore it, when she heard a hiss of "Kushina!"

She knew that voice.

Kushina ran over to her window, and opened it hastily. As soon as the air hit her face, a rather small rock did as well, right in between the eyebrows.

"Shit!' The voice exclaimed, "Kushina I'm sorry!"

She rubbed the space in between her eyes, and looked down on the ground, standing there, looking awfully pathetic, and looking up at her was her stupid boyfriend.

"Minato? What the hell are you doing down there!"

"Um," He scrambled to collect himself, "I…. I uh…."

"You what?" Kushina asked, "Spit it out"

Minato panicked, and reached into his pocket, fumbling for anything that could get her to forgive him. Jiraiya had told him women always liked words, so he would go with that.

He found a tiny slip of paper, and pulled it out.

"Um, I wrote you something?" He offered.

She crossed her arms, and grumbled down at him, "Well, lets hear it."

Minato took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and looked down at his paper.

"I remember when I first saw you, in that little town. You were the smallest girl I had ever seen, but you had hair the most brilliant shade of red. When I went to help you up, I had wanted to be your friend."

Kushina looked down at him menacingly, as if daring him to say more.

"I remember the second time I saw you, you were new to the school and beat up all the boys in our class. You were mean and grubby sometimes, but when I saw how strong you were, I still wanted to be your friend."

Kushina looked down at him, glaring.

"When you beat up that genin, and yelled at me for not helping you, I felt bad, because I thought you hated me."

Kushina looked interested now.

"When you were kidnapped from the Hidden cloud ninjas, I was deathly afraid. But I went to save you anyway, because while everyone in the village didn't notice, I was crushed when I realized that the girl with the long pretty hair wasn't around."

Kushina blushed.

"When you came to the base camp with me, and when I kissed you, it was the best thing I had ever felt. When you helped me with my dad, I grew to respect you even more, and when we spent our first night together, I knew I loved you with everything I had."

Kushina looked down at him, and noticed he was looking up at her, waiting for her response.

"And?" She called, "Is that all?"

He looked down at his paper, and continued, "You have always been there to help me Kushina, to guide me, to make me a better person, to make me feel like I meant something. You made me a man, Kushina, you made me who I am."

Kushina looked down at him thoughtfully, her resolve broke, and she was eating off his every word.

"Please don't leave me." He finished, looking up at her, with an apologetic expression.

She closed her window.

Minato stood heartbroken on Kushina's lawn. He couldn't do it. He couldn't get her back. She was gone for good, and his best just wasn't enough this time.

He was about to turn away, when he heard Kushina's front door open.

"Minato Namikaze, you selfish, good for nothing, workaholic ass!"

He gaped at Kushina, and she had run into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her face into his chest. Her shoulders went up and down with soft sobs and his arms reacted on their own, pulling her close into him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into her hair, "I'm so sorry."

"You should be," She sniffed, "It was hard watching you come home every day and look like nothing made you happy anymore, I thought it was me."

"What?!" Minato gaped, and pulled back to look at her, wiping her tears away with his thumb he asked her "Why on earth would you think that?"

She started crying harder again, letting everything she had been holding in come out, "I don't know," She hiccupped, "I just thought y-you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh Kushina," He sighed, hugging her again. "Never, love, never."

After she calmed down, and he relaxed his racing heart, she pulled back from him. She smiled softly at his own tear, and wiped it away. "We almost lost each other today, didn't we?"

He agreed, and held her hand, threading his fingers in hers. The setting sun washed his hair in golden light, and Kushina thought he had never been more handsome to her, than he looked right now.

"Minato?" She called, and he looked at her straight away, she smiled, "Take me home."

He kissed her forehead, and still holding her hand, walked back to their home in comfortable silence. They were content with each other. Their communication re-established and relationship re-defined, Minato was happy, and so was Kushina.

They walked in the door, and closed it behind them. When Minato bent down to take off his shoes, the paper he had held to read his speech on fell out of his pants pocket, and Kushina picked it up.

Minato noticed this, and before he could say anything, she opened the folded article up, and gaped at him when she saw the contents.

The paper was blank.

"Is this…?" She said, and Minato nodded. He was afraid he was going to be in trouble, and braced himself for one of Kushina's "firm talking too's" But instead, he felt warm lips upon his own.

Too shocked to return her affection, Minato blinked. Kushina left as quickly as she'd come and retracted from his lips with grace. She was beaming, and looking at the paper in her hands, shaking her head.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said, "This is incredible Minato. You said it all from the heart."

Minato was looking at her, and she walked into the hall leading to their bedroom. Before she could open the door, Minato pushed her against the wall, and crushed his lips to hers.

The paper dropped slowly, swooping and arching before it landed on the floor. Minato's hands were _everywhere _and Kushina wasn't complaining in the slightest.

Her hands quickly went to his blue long sleeved shirt, dipping her fingertips underneath the hem, touching the hot feverish skin she found there. Earning a groan from him, as he kissed her harder.

He broke away from her, and gasped, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He kissed her again, "I promise I won't get wrapped up again, I'm sorry." She kissed him back in earnest.

"Its alright," She gasped, as his lips made his way to the column of her throat, leaving hot open mouthed kisses as he worked his way to her shoulder, "I forgive you," She let out a moan, "Really," she swallowed thickly, "I overreacted."

"No you didn't," He slipped his hand towards her backside, while his other slowly slid her yellow short sleeved shirt aside to reveal the strap of her bra, "My fault."

Kushina gasped when she felt his hand grope her bottom, and shivered in anticipation. My, it had been a while since they'd done something like _this._

Minato's lips found hers again, and kissed her with such intensity she thought her legs would give out and she would drop right there. He wedged his knee between her thighs, holding her up, while his hand that had previously been on her shoulder, fingered the strap, and pushed it down her bare skin.

"Minato," she moaned, "I-" a kiss to her cheek, "We-" another to her pulse point, and she swallowed, "You're so, so-"

"So what?" he rasped, lips right next to the shell of her ear, brushing past as he did so. "Come on," He taunted, "I want to hear you say it."

Being with Kushina for almost three years had given him an opportunity to pick up plenty of tricks. From their ups, downs, to everything in between, Minato had learned every part of Kushina.

Unfortunately for him, (but also fortunately) so had she.

When he kissed her again, she smirked against his mouth, and uttered a word,

"Oblivious."

It was then that his temperature spiked, and his flush became more prominent.

He hissed between his teeth, as she laughed softly and kissed him. He was trying very hard to keep himself composed, but he was doing a very bad job.

"Kushina-" he panted, and his arms moved to brace themselves against the wall on either side of her head, her fingers were doing wonderful things underneath. "Can't you wait until we get inside our room first?" He breathed, and looked her in the eyes, pupils dilated and the blue a darker colour than he normally saw.

Of course, his eyes were equal in cloudiness, as he pushed himself impossibly closer to her, and breathed harshly.

"You say one thing, but your body says another." Kushina mused, and kissed him again, "Be patient."

He groaned, he didn't know if he could wait that long.

In an attempt to even the playing field, Minato reached his hands down and groped Kushina's chest, earning a sharp gasp from her, and a glare.

"That's cheating."

"I don't care." He pushed, and focused on her throat once more.

Minato and Kushina were extremely competitive people, in every aspect of their lives; they were always trying to show each other up. Of course, it was all in friendly fun, however, even in the bedroom, neither one of them would admit defeat.

Minato was most often the winner.

Just as he was about to pick her up, which is something he knew Kushina loved, the door burst open.

"Minato, how did it go? Is Kushina here? I brought Kakashi and dango!"

Upon hearing Jiraiya's voice, the couple froze. As quickly as they could, they organized themselves. Kushina combing her fingers through her hair, adjusting her strap and fixing her shirt. Minato was fixing his shirt, and buttoning up his pants, it was when Jiraiya was just about to round the corner, when he zipped up his fly.

Unfortunately for them, the sound of the zipping was loud.

The footsteps ceased, "Did I just hear a fly zip up?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato cursed under his breath, and said slowly, "Uh, no?"

Jiraiya rounded the corner, and saw a guilty looking Minato and Kushina. They had been caught by Minato's sensei, and it was extremely embarrassing. Both of them blushed a deep red.

"Minato you sly dog!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "I told you that you would get her back!"

Kakashi turned the corner after Jiraiya and immediately covered his eyes, pretending there was something he wasn't supposed to see. "Sensei! Gross!"

"I agree with the kid Minato, while I appreciate the research opportunity, you shouldn't really do that when you have guests over."

"What?" Minato exclaimed, "This is our house! How did you even get in here?!"

Kushina laughed behind her hand, and patted Minato's shoulder, "Come on Kakashi," She said, "Lets have a look at that dango."


	10. A Question

**A/N heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey **

**so here's chapter 10 i loved it end of story it was adorable and i cried**

**enjoy~~**

**disclaimer; I dont own naruto **

* * *

><p>"Kushina?" Minato called, "I'm home!"<p>

Kushina sprinted around the corner, holding a ladle in her right hand. She was swinging it around excitedly when she saw him walk through the door.

"Oh you're just in time!" She sang, "I finished making stew!"

He sighed happily, and let the bag he was carrying drop, he had come in from a mission. Apparently things weren't looking too good with Earth Country right now, and Minato had gone in to help. Since he went straight to the Hokage's office to give his report when he returned, he hadn't been home yet. If there was anything he felt like doing, it was just sitting down and relaxing.

He walked into the kitchen to see Kushina buzzing about. She was holding a pot on her hip and the ladle in her hand, trying to pour the stew into two bowls. He watched her happily; one because her cooking was great, and two, because he really missed her.

When she put the pot down, he walked up and hugged her from behind, kissing the nape of her neck. "Minato!" She laughed, and tried to push him away "Stop, I need to finish this!"

Minato, not having it, held onto her tighter like a child refusing to let go. She sighed, and continued on with what she was doing. She was trying to walk forward, but Minato prevented her from moving. He released her eventually, and when her arm was just about to get away from him, he grabbed her wrist, and slung her towards him. He caught her as she almost tripped, and laughed at her bewildered expression.

"Hi," he murmured, causing her to blush at their close proximity, "I missed you."

He kissed her and she yelped as he tickled her side in the middle of it, "Minato!" She said sternly, but with a smile on her face, "I don't have time for your games right now, you need to eat!"

Suddenly feeling very much energized, Minato yanked her back towards him again, and spoke in hushed tones, and "I don't want to eat that."

Her blush deepened tenfold, and she looked away from him. He laughed at her flustered expression and walked away to sit at the table. "Okay," He called, "I'm hungry, lets see whatcha got this time."

Breaking out from her flustered moment, she brought the steaming bowl to his place, and sat down beside him with her own. She watched carefully as he took the first bite, and he immediately broke out in a huge smile.

"Wow!" He said, "This is really good Kushina, keep making it!"

She patted his hand and continued eating her own portion. They always had dinner together; it was one of their things they made sure to always do. Through rain, snow, sleet, whatever, Minato made sure to always make it home, and Kushina made sure to do likewise.

In terms of being good in the kitchen, Kushina won that battle. Minato burned water, but he tried, and at least he could make some pretty mean instant ramen.

With their meal concluded, and their bellies full, Minato sat back in his chair, thoroughly exhausted.

"What time is it?" He asked, and Kushina turned to take a glance at the clock.

"Eight-thirteen." She said, and smiled softly at Minato, who yawned.

"It feels like its one in the morning," He rubbed the back of his neck, "I've never been so tired in my life."

Kushina got up, and cleared the table. "Go to bed, I'll be there in a minute. I can clean up here."

Smiling gratefully at her, Minato got up and kissed her cheek. She shooed him away playfully and Minato bounced away, walking down the hall into their bedroom.

He heard the clanging and clinking of glasses and bowls as he was getting undressed, and just as he peeled his shirt off to put his pajamas on, Kushina walked in.

He had his arms in the short sleeves, but he hadn't put it over his head yet. Kushina's face flushed with appreciation at his bare torso, and the way the fabric had to stretch around his biceps. Minato had filled out quite nicely from when he was sixteen, and now, at the ripe age of twenty-one, Kushina couldn't help but _stare_.

"Like what you see?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up," She spoke, and walked to her side of the bedroom, opening the drawer and retrieving her sleep clothes as well, "I only like you for your body."

"Ouch." Minato joked, "Well I only like you for your personality."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Minato's eyes widened, 'shit,' he thought, 'what did I just do?'

Kushina looked hard at him, and broke out into a sly smile, "I was just teasing."

He exhaled, and ran a hand through his blond hair, "Oh thank god."

"Really Minato, you've got to stop being so on edge, relax."

"I'm trying," He groaned, "Its hard."

"Oh?" Kushina, asked, and instantly, Minato knew where this was going.

"Yeah," He agreed, and not so subtly let out a huge sigh "I just can't seem to find any relief."

He had been on this mission for three damn days, sleep could wait.

He hadn't been facing her when they were talking, and when he turned around to look where she had been previously sitting on her side of the bed, she wasn't there.

"Kushina?"

He turned around and was met with a very large eyeful, a Size 32 C eyeful, to be specific.

"Oh wow," he gulped, "Yeah, I definitely missed you."

She sat in his lap, and grabbed both sides of his bangs.

"Minato," she said, "Shut up." Kissing him with three days worth of pent up frustration with sleeping alone.

He smirked into their kiss, and leaned back, carrying Kushina with him.

Eventually, Kushina found herself on her back again, but she didn't mind, because Minato seemed to be enjoying himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, banging was sounding from the front room.<p>

"Fuck no." Minato said from his place in the bed, face pressed into Kushina's back. "I'm not getting up, Head Jonin or not, I am happy, my girlfriend is naked, and I am not getting up."

Kushina laughed at Minato from her place, she had been awake for a while, but was too sluggish to move. It was Sunday, and all she really wanted was to stay in bed with Minato all day.

"Minato!" Jiraiya yelled, obviously having enough of knocking and bursting into the small house and into Minato and Kushina's bedroom. "Get the hell up!" Upon seeing the scene of a pissed off Minato, and now blushing Kushina, he waved "Hi Kushina."

She put her head in her right hand, and used the sheets to cover her chest, "Hi Jiraiya." she said, sighing.

"Man, what the hell!" Minato protested, "Can't I just have one day, one!"

"No you can't, because Kushimaru Kuriarare has been spotted outside the village."

At Jiraiya's word, Minato shot straight up, and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts he left on the floor from the night before. Yanking them on under the covers, he scrambled out of bed, and threw open the wardrobe drawer, grabbing his vest, blue shirt, pants and three kunai.

"Give me five minutes, then we'll go."

Jiriaya nodded, and left the room, smiling sheepishly at Kushina and giving her an apologetic look.

When the door shut, and Minato dressed quickly, Kushina said from her place on the bed. "How is it always him who walks in?"

"He's got a sixth sense," Minato spoke, "I swear, like a radar, like little bleeping sounds whenever someone gets laid."

They looked at each other, and laughed loudly. Now dressed, Minato walked over to Kushina, and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm going to kick this guys ass."

She nodded, "If you don't, I will."

He looked at her, and was almost about to tell her to stay inside and out of harms way, but he knew better than that. So instead, he opted for, "Be careful please."

She smiled at him, and as he left the room, she whispered, "I always am."

* * *

><p>Minato, Jiraiya and Hiruzen were hidden in the trees just outside of Konoha, eyes alert, and looking for any hint of Kushimaru Kuriarare.<p>

"He's got some nerve." Minato said, "After all that's happened."

"Indeed," Hiruzen agreed, "We need to eliminate him."

"I'll do it," Jiriaya piped up, "I'll get Gamabunta to step on him."

Minato wanted to laugh, but in the presence of Hiruzen, he couldn't. Minato was literally the next in line to be Hokage. He was Konoha's favourite; he had to prove he was eligible.

"I have an idea." Minato offered, and both older men turned to him. "Jiraiya, summon Gamabunta, Lord Third, have your summoning jutsu ready as well."

"And? From there?" Hiruzen questioned.

Minato smiled, and pointed. "See that spot?" It was a small clearing, "Attack there."

"Minato," Jiraiya sighed, "I'm not going to punch the ground."

"Just do it." Minato sighed, "Trust me."

Hiruzen exhaled, "Fine."

Smiling triumphantly, Minato backed up. After about a minute and a half, he whispered, "Do it now!"

Summoning the giant frog, Gamabunta appeared, crushing the entire forest with at least a 15 feet radius. Hiruzen's ape companion quickly turned into the form of a staff, and both the Hokage, and Sannin stood there in awe.

On the outskirt of the tree line, where Gamabunta had landed, was Kushimaru. Minato had been right! He had used Gamabunta's insane weight to knock down any hiding places. It was obvious Kushimaru had been nearby, hoping to kill the enemy before the enemy could get to him. The swordsman cursed, Namikaze was smarter than he looked, for a blond bimbo.

Minato stayed hidden, and all was going to plan, until a certain habanero jumped out of the trees.

"Take this you piece of shit!"

'Kushina?!' Minato thought, 'No! What are you doing? The plan!'

Said redhead jumped in front of Kushimaru, who effectively dodged some shuriken she had thrown. The swordsman laughed, "You again? The nasty fox grew up!"

Kushina scowled, "Yeah I have, it's been years, and you're stupid if you think you're going to win again!"

Kushimaru scoffed, and readied his blade, while the three men looked on at the scene. "Come on then, it takes two to tango."

Smiling, Kushina reached into her pack, and pulled out a series of scrolls in between each one of her ten fingers. She threw her hands outwards, and each scroll unraveled, revealing a series of complicated seals and numbers.

"Uzumaki clan, funjutsu!" Kushina yelled, and all at once, a barrage of Shuriken, Kunai, paper bombs, and the like, exploded from Kushina's seals, effectively impairing Kushimaru.

The swordsman dodged most of them easily, but hadn't been prepared for the Kunoichi's power. Three Kunai had scratched him, and two shuriken embedded themselves into his right leg. Cursing, the swordsman pulled them out, and glared at Kushina through his mask. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Yes she should've." Minato said, landing beside Kushina gracefully, dust billowing out as he did so.

Inside his head, he was freaking out, he was crazy with pride. She had done such a good job! He was surprised, he knew she was powerful, but that funjutsu was incredible, he noted he would have to ask her to teach him later.

However, Minato was an adult now, and Konoha's top jonin. He knew the appropriate time for praise and for precision. It was now the time to take Kushimaru down. Seeing a time for opportunity, the swordsman flashed as fast as he could around the area, showing impressive bursts of speed.

"Kushina," Minato said, "Back to back with me."

Kushina did as she was told, and pressed her back into Minato's. The two were watching the area intently with shifty eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of Kushimaru. Minato threw two kunai to the north and south of the battlefield, in case he needed to make a quick escape with the thunder god technique.

Soon, the duo was made into a quatro, being joined by Jiraiya and Hiruzen. The four ninjas looked out into the treeline, the clearing was made into a huge expanse from Gamabunta's summoning, and Kushimaru was flitting across it all.

"Stay together everyone," Minato called, "Nobody leaves this formation."

Minato had taken his eyes off Kushimaru for a second, and the swordsman used it to his advantage, Kushimaru appeared in front of Minato, but the yellow flash parried just in time with his three-pronged kunai.

"Namikaze!" Kushimaru exclaimed with sick delight, "It's been a while!"

Minato glowered, "It has," He agreed, and grunted with the effort of pushing Kushimaru back, "But this will be the last time we meet."

"So bold." Kushimaru laughed, but then his voice lowered and spoke in dangerous tones, "Don't kid yourself, Minato."

The two parried, Minato's feet rooted to the ground. Hiruzen was about to interfere, when Kushimaru suddenly flashed over to him with amazing speed, kicking the old man in the stomach, sending him flying in the other direction.

"Third!" Kushina yelled, and ran over to him, using medical ninjutsu to stop the bleeding that was slowly starting to appear. Hiruzen wasn't as young as he used to be.

Now it was Jiraiya and Minato, battling side by side. Teacher and student threw blows at Kushimaru, but the swordsman refused to back down. He dodged them fluidly, and if Kushina hadn't hated him so much, she would have thought it was beautiful.

"Damn it," Minato heaved clutching a cut on his stomach and relaxing his hands after a water dragon effectively missed Kushimaru by mere inches, "Why won't he go down?"

"You've got to hit him with something stronger!" Jiraiya pushed, making hand seals for a fireball justu, and it shot out of his mouth, "You've got to try something else!"

Just as he was about to shoot Kushimaru with water style again, Kushina cam barreling forward, and yelled loudly, "Eat this you stupid prick!"

Kushimaru had been too busy laughing at her to understand what was coming. At first, he didn't see anything, but then he felt it. The huge gust of wind blew him backwards into a tree, and he hit his head on the trunk, becoming disoriented.

'A wind user?' Kushimaru thought, 'Her?'

Minato thanked god for Kushina at that very moment in time, and yelled back to his teammates "Hit him with everything you have, I need to try something that might work!"

Hiruzen, having gotten back up, ran to Jiraiya and Kushina's sides. They all nodded at Minato's command, and charged forward, weaving hand seals, and unleashing the strongest jutsu's they had.

Kushimaru barely dodged it, and he flipped sideways as he did so, however, in midair, he flew right over Minato's kunai, and before he knew it, the yellow flash was at his side.

"You're dead." Minato said darkly, and smashed a ball of pure chakra into Kushimaru's side.

It had been the Rasengan's debut.

Kushimaru was flung across the clearing, all the way south, to where Minato's other kunai rested. Minato was there in a second, ready to deliver the final blow.

However, Kushimaru still had some oomph left, and thrusted his blade towards Minato.

Since the sword was round on all sides, Minato knew better this time. He knew that the most dangerous part of the weapon were the ends. He waited until the sword had been within arms reach, and grabbed it before it could pierce his side. Grabbing the sword with both hands, Minato yanked it out of the swordsman hand with all his strength and recoiled a fist. Minato punched Kushimaru Square in the jaw, and uttered, "That was for Sakumo."

He spun the blade in his hand artfully, and thrusted it forward, right into Kushimaru's chest "That was for Kushina," He twisted it harshly, and pulled it out, leaving the exposed wound bleeding excessively, Kushimaru was going to die. "That was for my father," Minato hissed. The swordsman blanked, and looked at Minato pitifully. He fell forward and lay limp on Minato's shoulder, gurgling and barely clinging to life. As his wound spewed more and more blood, Minato gripped his shoulders, and pushed him off. Kushimaru hit the floor, lifeless, and staring blankly.

"And that," Minato said, breathing heavily, and clutching his bleeding stomach, "That was for me."

With the evil menace from the Hidden Mist dead by the hands of Minato, he felt liberated. He felt invigorated, he felt so full and charged with energy that he didn't know if he wanted to feel it again. The justice felt euphoric, but it was a sickening feeling in his gut, knowing that he just singlehandedly killed a man.

Still high on adrenaline, Minato's hands were shaking, and he didn't feel the pain in his stomach at all. It was only when Kushina ran forward to catch him, did he realize he was feeling faint.

"Minato!" she yelled, "We've got to get you to the hospital!"

"Yeah," He said, dazed, "Just, just gimme a sec."

Jiraiya touched Kushina's shoulder, and softly explained, "Adrenaline rush, he's probably so high he hasn't calmed down yet."

"Jiraiya," she said, "He needs that bandaged."

"What?" Minato asked, "No, it doesn't even hurt."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Wait until tomorrow." He walked over and patted Minato on the shoulder, "Well done, Minato. You have done your father and Sakumo proud."

Minato looked up into the eyes of the older man, who looked down at his fondly. "You'll be an excellent Hokage."

Minato blacked out.

* * *

><p>He awoke in his bedroom.<p>

He looked to his left, and heard soft humming; he was laid on a towel, which seemed to be splotched with some of his blood, probably ruined. When he saw Kushina come into view, he immediately relaxed; she was carrying a bowl of hot water, a pair of scissors, a bandage roll, and a small washcloth.

The nostalgia hit him like a truck.

"Oh," She whispered, and smiled softly. "You're awake."

"Kushina," He croaked, "What?"

"Happened?" she finished, "You killed Kushimaru, Minato."

He blinked, and fell back against the pillows, unable to believe it himself. He killed him; he killed the man that had caused him so much grief. He could sleep well now.

Minato sighed contently, and closed his eyes. "Finally." He finally said.

"Mhmm," Kushina agreed, while she busied herself with cleaning his wound. She dabbed the long cut with the washcloth, using healing salve on particularly messy areas. He hissed in pain a couple times, and she giggled quietly, he was told it was going to hurt.

"You okay?" She asked, when she saw him gripping the sheets in his fists.

"Yes." He breathed, "It just stings."

She kissed his chest, and resumed with cleaning his wound, "Sorry."

The minutes passed in silence, and besides Minato's occasional whimpering, and Kushina's murmured apologies, there was not much going on.

"You did really well today." Kushina whispered, "You're one of the best ninja's I've ever seen Minato."

Minato looked down at her bewildered, suddenly remembering his earlier thoughts.

"Me? You thought I was good? Have you seen yourself? Oh my god! Kushina, that funjustsu, you've gotta teach me-"

"Woah!" She exclaimed, and grabbed his arm, "Slow down there, you've just been injured."

"I know…" Minato said innocently, "But I want to learn."

"And you will," Kushina promised, "But later."

Grumbling, Minato accepted her answer, and pouted at the ceiling.

Kushina smiled at his expression, and laughed at him. "Minato, you're so cute."

He pouted even more, "That's what my mom says."

Rolling her eyes at his childish behavior, she relented, "Fine, you're handsome."

"That's better."

She smacked his bicep lightly, and he laughed, but winced when he felt his stomach muscles contract.

"Hold on," She said, "I'm going to close it now."

She lit up her fingers with green chakra, and pressed them over the wound, Minato immediately relaxed, and sighed into the pillows, feeling a thousand times better.

Satisfied with her job, she unbound the bandage tape, and told him to sit up. Situating herself behind him, she wrapped the tape around his torso, and tied it off at the end.

She was about to get off and get changed so she could sleep too, when he grabbed her wrist gently.

"Wait." He murmured.

"Minato?" Kushina asked, "What is it?"

He got up slowly, as to be careful not to tear the bandages, and turned around meeting Kushina's stare from her place on the bed. Through the low light in their bedroom, he could still see the milky white skin, wide blue eyes and the blinding red hair he loved so much.

"Kushina…" He started, and looked down at his feet.

"Minato?" she got up from the bed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "What's the matter?"

He raised his hand up to grip hers, and spoke so softly, she strained to hear it.

"Do you love me?"

She looked at him puzzled, why would he ask that question? "Obviously," She answered, "Of course I love you."

"Will you marry me then?"

Kushina looked at him, and he brought the hand of hers he was holding to his heart. "I don't have a ring," He began, "But I had to say it now, we almost died again today, and I don't want to wait any long-"

Kushina had silenced him with a kiss, and broke away from him. She was laughing at him.

"You really are an idiot ya know." She chided, "Don't question my love for you, or I'll kick your ass."

He smiled broadly at her, and crushed her to his form. He didn't really care if they were dirty, or bloody, or just plain gross looking, Kushina had agreed to become his wife, and she had never looked more beautiful.

* * *

><p>Minato trembled beside Jiraiya, she was late.<p>

Albeit, it was ten minutes late, but late was late.

He was standing in front of a rather large crowd of people. Konoha was never a religious village, so weddings were always held in a public sector. Currently, they were all in front of the Great Tree in the village square, candlelight's strung all around them, and it was twilight.

He wiped his sweaty palms on the pants of his black Kimono, the Namikaze family crest of a tsunami encircled on the back. Jiraiya was laughing at him, Minato was always a worrywart, and when it came to Kushina, he never could sit still.

"What do you think happened?" Minato asked, and Jiraiya shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe she tripped and fell in a puddle of mud."

"You don't think…"

"Oh for God's sake Minato." Jiraiya threw his hands in the air, "Chill out."

He turned to look back at the crowd, and three minutes later, music began to play.

Its time!

Minato waited rather impatiently for Kushina to arrive. First came Kakashi, who Minato asked to carry the rings. He looked bored in his blue yukata, but he carried the rings to Jiraiya, who accepted them, and gave a look to Minato as if to say 'Don't fuck this up.'

Next Came Mikoto Uchiha, she was Kushina's maid of honor. She looked rather stunning in the Green Kimono Kushina had chosen for her, the colour complimenting Mikoto's dark elegant features.

And then came Kushina.

She looked as lovely as a magnolia in May. Walking forward, her scarlet hair swooped up in a tasteful up do, curling at the ends. Her striking white kimono wrapped around her delicately. She was a summer blossom, with the ferocity and strength of a storm. Minato wouldn't lie and say he didn't cry, but as he watched her walk towards him, looking as radiant as he'd ever seen, tears filled his eyes. He valiantly held them back, as she finally reached him, and he took her hand. She beamed at Minato, and laughed softly behind the hand he wasn't holding. "Oh my," She said, "Do you ever look Handsome."

He chuckled at her, his tears having yet to dry, "Speak for yourself." He breathed, "You look absolutely stunning."

She blushed, and waved her hand, "Its my job, I'm a bride ya know."

He nodded, "Yes, I know."

She grinned at him, and they joined hands in front of Hiruzen, who started initiating the vows.

The ceremony went by quick, and soon it was time for them to exchange hand seals. Shinobi weddings exchanged rings only after the hand seals were performed. When Hiruzen gestured for Minato and Kushina to join hands, they did. The hands that were not facing Hiruzen ready to simultaneously form three hand seals, effectively sealing their marriage.

"First," Hiruzen started "The Horse, symbolizing love and dignity, throughout the remainder of your lives together."

Kushina and Minato responded.

"Second, the Bear, to represent good fortune, and luck throughout your lives."

They corresponded.

"And finally," Hiruzen smiled "The tiger, to represent health, vitality, and strength." Hiruzen paused for a second, before joking, "And trust me Kushina, I've been dealing with this knucklehead for years, you're going to need it."

Kushina laughed silently, and then agreed, "I know! I mean, there was this one time,"

"Moving on!" Minato shouted, before Kushina could get a word out, and then the couple smiled at each other, and performed the final hand seal, finalizing their status as spouses.

They exchanged their rings, and joined both hands again, Hiruzen took a deep breath, and said, and "I now pronounce you Husband, and Wife, Minato you may-"

Hiruzen didn't even get to finish, because Minato was already upon Kushina. The whole village erupted into applause, and Kushina was smiling so wide she broke their kiss, and waved her ring hand in the air.

"See! I told you mom! Someone would marry me someday!"

In the crowd, Yuki put her head in her hands, bless her daughter's heart.

The reception was filled with many friends, and lots of family. It was mostly to embarrass Minato, (Which Azumi did a brilliant job of doing) nonetheless, the night was memorable, and Minato was sure he'd never forget it.

Arriving home, and carrying Kushina across their threshold, which he had done numerous times before, but this one seemed more special, he brought her all the way to their bedroom.

She laughed softly as he plopped down on the bed beside her, sighing happily.

"Wait," Minato said suddenly, as he shot up, "I need to ask you something."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Minato looked sheepish, "I mean you don't have to agree to it, but I was just wondering…."

"Yes?"

"Well, would you mind if I put a thunder god mark on you? I always want to make sure I can find my way back to you, it would make me feel better."

Kushina smiled softly, and gently grasped his hand, "Where?"

He beamed at her, and slid the shoulder of her Kimono open, exposing the top of her left breast.

"Is here okay?" He asked, and she nodded.

He pressed his right hand over her heart, and the thunder god mark soon appeared in its place. Whenever he touched it, he could feel her heartbeat, and it was the most comforting thing he felt in ages.

"I love you." He whispered, and she leaned into him, resting her forehead on his, she spoke softly, "And I, you."


	11. Sensei(s)

**A/N **

**I'm back, sorry for the wait! **

**This chapter delves into the canon storyline more. **

**Its some minato and kushina fluff at the end so if u wanna squeal then go ahead i wont judge u **

**enjoy~~ **

**disclaimer; naruto aint mine **

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you'll nurture them well, Minato."<p>

"I hope so."

Hiruzen looked at Minato with an amused expression, and he took a long drag from his pipe. He had just been looking over Jonin assigned to newly graduated Genin teams. Minato had been given his own bunch for the first time; Hiruzen thought it was a Hokage tradition. Hashirama was the only exception being the first, but his brother, Tobirama was Hiruzen's own teacher, and Hiruzen was Jiraiya's, and Jiraiya was Minato's. It seemed only fit for Minato to have students for himself as well.

"When do I meet them?" Minato asked.

Hiruzen tapped his chin thoughtfully, before taking another drag from his pipe. He exhaled slowly, and Minato smelled the bitter tang of smoke fill the room.

"How's tomorrow sound?"

"That's fine." Minato nodded smiling, "I'll tell Kushina."

"Oh that reminds me, can you bring this to her?" Hiruzen held a folder out to Minato, who looked at it curiously. "Its her list for her Genin team. The profiles of those assigned are inside."

Minato nodded enthusiastically, "Alright, I'll tell her."

Hiruzen waved his arm at Minato, dismissing him. Just as Minato was about to shut the door and leave the Hokage's office, Hiruzen spoke up, "Oh, and Minato?"

Minato popped his head back in, to look at a smirking Hiruzen, who took another drag from his pipe, before replying, "Happy Anniversary."

Minato blushed, and said quietly "Thank you sir, I'll tell her."

Chuckling, Hiruzen sat back on his pillow in his office, amused about how embarrassed Minato was talking about his wife. Although, Hiruzen had to admit that the first year took some getting used too. He was just glad Kushina hadn't killed Minato yet; Biwako would have murdered him by now.

The smoke billowed out the window behind Hiruzen, and he filtered through more papers on his desk, sighing at the pile that had accumulated.

* * *

><p>"Kushina!" Minato sang, "I'm back!"<p>

She was sitting at the dining room table, talking with Azumi. Minato hadn't expected his mother here, so he was a bit perplexed.

"Mom?" Minato asked, "What are you doing here?"

Azumi looked up to meet her son's eyes, and got up from her chair to greet him. "Oh hi Minato," She said, brushing the dust off his vest, "I was just leaving, but I came to give Kushina your gift."

"Gift?"

"Yes, stupid." Kushina laughed from her seat, "You always get a gift after your first year of marriage."

"Oh cool!" Minato brightened, and looked at the little package in front of Kushina, "Whatcha get us?"

Azumi looked at Minato, and chided him softly. "You'll have to wait and see, but I'm going to go now. Bye Kushina, lovely talking to you, take care!"

Kushina waved at Azumi, "Come see us more often, its been a pleasure!"

Azumi waved back, but before she left, she called out "Iron that shirt Minato, its all wrinkly."

Minato grumbled, his mother always nagged him.

"Am I going to have to open this all by myself? Its big ya know!"

Pulled out of his reverie, Minato walked over to the table, and examined the package that was on the top. It was wrapped in bright purple wrapping paper, and had a single tag on the top. "Happy Anniversary Kushina and Son." it read.

Both were silent for a moment, until they both looked at each other through the corner of their eyes, and back to the package. Kushina sighed, and put her face in her hands. "Fine, you can do it."

Squealing like a child, Minato dove for the thing, tearing it open like a kid on Christmas. Minato was _very _fond of presents, and especially liked when he received big ones.

Underneath the paper, was a rather large box. Minato tore of the lid, and froze in his position. His hands bent backwards from taking the lid off, over his head.

"What the hell?" Minato exclaimed.

"These are so cute!" Kushina exclaimed, "We match!"

Minato looked down at the items in horror, no way was he wearing _those_.

Suddenly, the memories of him in water country came forth. He remembered Kushina not wanting to match, and he himself thinking it would have been rather fun. He was starting to hate himself for thinking that, because now laid in front of him, were the most atrocious items he had ever seen.

Kushina picked one up, obviously for her, since it was the smaller one. It was a white t-shirt, and on the back the words "Together," and "Seven" were written.

Respectively, on Minato's were the words; "Since," and "Teen".

"Together since seventeen," Kushina laughed, "Your mom's so cute! She remembered!"

Minato was still gaping at his sad looking shirt. He refused to wear it, not in a million years.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled, yanking her on shirt over her head, "Put it on!"

Snapped out of it, Minato shook his head excessively, "No way."

"Minato," Kushina's voice lowered dangerously, "You'll wear it, won't you?"

* * *

><p>Minato pouted in the booth they were sitting in.<p>

They had agreed that for their first anniversary, they would go out and celebrate with friends. So, sitting at Konoha's famous dango and tempura spot, were Fugaku Uchiha, his wife Mikoto, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Mebuki and her husband Kizashi, and Tsume.

Of course, Kushina was sitting in the centre with Minato, both of them sporting their matching t-shirts.

The girls laughed with Kushina, oo'ing and ah'ing at her and Minato's first year of married life. Kushina was boasting, and if Minato hadn't felt so embarrassed, he would've been puffing out his chest, an arm thrown around her shoulder, telling her girlfriends that he made the _very best_ instant ramen in Fire Country.

However, Fugaku and Shikaku kept snickering at his situation. Kizashi looked at him sympathetically, and Inoichi couldn't help but wonder how many profanities Minato's brain had knowledge of.

They were all sharing a couple bottles of sake, and while the girls were getting on the wild side, the boys were taking their time.

"How did she talk you into wearing that?" Kizashi asked, "No way you wore it voluntarily."

"Yeah man, its super cheesy." Fugaku agreed.

"If my wife asked me to wear that, I'd die."

The boys side of the table was silent for a long time, before finally, Inoichi answered; "Shikaku, you don't even have a wife."

"I know, but if I did-"

"Oh I see."

Minato sighed, "I'll tell you how-"

All the boys leaned in closer to listen, they were intrigued how the ever-feared yellow flash of the leaf, had been whipped so hard he couldn't think straight.

"Minato, what the hell are you wearing?"

All the boys whipped their heads around to meet the laughing eyes of Jiraiya, who was looking at the thing on Minato's back like it was a stain that needed to be mopped up.

"What's wrong with it!" Kushina yelled loudly, "Minato's mother was nice enough to buy it for us as an anniversary gift! Don't laugh at it you stupid pervert!" She was obviously drunk now, and Minato's lips twitched.

"That's how." Minato finished.

All the boys nodded in mutual understanding, and voluntarily agreed that Minato was the smartest out of all of them, for choosing to wear the shirt, instead of facing the Habanero's wrath.

"Kushina," Jiraiya started, and looking at a miserable Minato said, "Its lame."

"No it isn't! He loves it, just look at him!"

All heads turned to Minato, and the table was so silent, you could have heard crickets chirp.

"Minato?" Kushina asked, tears filling her eyes, "You don't like it?"

Minato started panicking, she was going to cry. He had to find an answer to her question without making her sad, mad, and prevent lying to her all at the same time.

"Uh, I think they're nice… but I thought they were pajamas."

'Alright, not a big a jerk as you could have been.' Minato thought, but in his defense, they really did look like pajamas.

"Oh my god!" Kushina gasped, "I can't believe this, I went to my anniversary dinner in my pajamas!"

The boys all looked at him in amazement, Kushina actually believed him. Minato knew she believed him because she was drunk, but this got him out of wearing the shirt in public again, and a bit of brownie points from the boys.

Kizashi mouthed a "nice." And Shikaku nodded his head in agreement. Inoichi just kept staring in shock, and underneath the table, Fugaku gave Minato a fist bump.

Minato looked at Fugaku, who only gave a sly grin, and both men laughed at the circumstance they had found themselves in. Minato had never been close to Fugaku before, but it seemed that by wearing a super lame shirt that his mother bought him, he had made an unlikely friend.

* * *

><p>They stumbled into their apartment together, Kushina was being given a piggy back by Minato, but she couldn't stop squirming.<p>

"And another thing!" she yelled, "Why does the Hokage always ask you to go on missions on weekends! What's up with that? Weekends are date night!"

Minato just rolled his eyes at Kushina's rambling. He found it rather amusing, but she had said the same argument about three times in a row now.

"I mean, like, it's so stupid! Why can't you just get a Genin team?"

Minato paled, shit.

He knew there was something he was supposed to tell her, and they both were due to meet their brand new Genin teams tomorrow morning. No doubt Kushina would be hung-over and in a bad mood to meet her team. He had really messed up this time.

He guessed he would just have to wake up early and get ready for them both. He groaned at the thought, he really wished that Kushina were the sober one right now; she was the morning person out of them both.

Sighing, he adjusted Kushina on his shoulders and walked into their bedroom, she kept trying to touch the tops of the ceilings as they made their way through the house, exclaiming; "Look Minato! I'm taller than you now!"

Minato had a good head of height on Kushina; he had grown substantially between when he was eighteen and nineteen, making Kushina have to stand up on her tiptoes to kiss him now.

He entered their bedroom, and placed her on their bed. He left, and quickly came back with a glass of water. He gave it to Kushina, who looked at it distastefully, but drank it anyway. He wasn't even going to bother trying to make her get into her pajamas, because with that stupid shirt on, she was already halfway there.

"Kushina, you need to sleep, we're meeting people tomorrow." He said, pushing her down into the sheets softy.

"Who we meetin?" She asked excitedly. "The feudal lord?"

"No," Minato started, and gritted his teeth as he said "Our Genin teams."

"Oh."

Minato waited for her to get angry, but she just rolled over.

"Okay then, goodnight. I love you, even though you make me mad sometimes and hog all the blankets at night and drink all the milk."

Her words were slurring into each other as she kept mumbling about the things he did, and he chuckled softly. He brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead lightly, "Night Kushina, get some rest."

She hummed in response, and Minato walked around to his side, and settled down beside her. He clicked off the bedside lamp that had remained on, and turned to face her in bed. He traced soft patterns on her arm, just barely ghosting the skin. It was still hot from the alcohol's side effects, and he could smell it off her breath with every exhale.

He fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kushina squinted at the paper in front of her, trying to read the names on them.<p>

It was eight in the morning; Minato had assumed that his and Kushina's team would probably be at the training grounds by nine or ten. He knew Hiruzen like to start early, so he probably relayed the message onto the small Genin.

Even though, Kakashi was already here. Sitting at their kitchen table, munching on a bowl of cereal. Minato smiled wryly, they had been so used to Kakashi's coming and going they didn't even notice it now. Minato knew Kakashi looked up to him, but more as an older brother, not his father.

"So, Kakashi, who do you think you'll meet today?" Minato said from behind his newspaper. Of course Minato already knew, he saw the Genin profiles in his own folder.

"Don't know." He said taking another bite. The only reason he was eating without his mask on was because Minato and Kushina had seemed to be already occupied. Plus, they had seen his face before.

"What the?" Kushina gasped, "I've got the Hokage's kid?"

"Asuma?" Minato questioned, and smiled at her excitedly, "Wow! What an honour. Teaching the Hokage's kid. You should be proud."

"And," She said, rubbing her temples because of her headache, "Kurenai Yuhi, isn't that the captain of the fifth divisions daughter?"

Minato nodded, "He debriefed me in the war once, when we were there."

Kushina ruffled through the last paper, and she looked down at it curiously, "Who's Hayate Gekko?" she asked.

"Oh him," Minato mused, "I heard he's got a talent for kenjutsu but hasn't shown strength in ninjutsu, so you're gonna have to show him the ropes."

Kushina was always a strong student when it came to her own type of learning. When she was in school, she had already known chakra nature, and different forms of taijutsu. However, because she was new to the village, she had to re-learn it. Theory was something that was always enforced, and if she didn't do it in the perfect order, she didn't make the grade.

Needless to say, Kushina didn't get a lot of A's.

But, she grew up into becoming an impressive Jonin, and if Minato wasn't so good at what he does, Kushina might have been in the rankings for a potential Hokage. Kushina could definitely get there if she wanted too, but as she got together with Minato, she'd realized that there was nothing more he wanted in the world beside herself. She wasn't going to take that dream away from him, she didn't really want to be Hokage in the first place anyway, and it was just a trick to get the other kids to like her.

However, that had failed too, but while the Hokage spiel didn't get all the kids to like her, it certainly did get one. In the end, that one kid is the only one who really mattered anyway.

Minato got up from the table to dump his cup in the sink, on his way, he kissed Kushina on the head, who waved her hands around to try and bat him away, he smirked at her behavior. On his way back from the sink, he brought a bottle of pills that were used for headaches, he placed them on the table, and she eagerly downed two.

Kakashi had left them in the kitchen to watch television in the living room, waiting until they had to go. Kushina was looking down at her Genin profiles worriedly, and didn't really know where to go from there.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked.

Minato scoffed, "Of course they won't."

"Minato!" she yelled, "What kind of answer is that!"

He put his hands in front of him to defend himself, "Hold on let me finish, and I meant they won't because you're their teacher. Kids don't like teachers. I hated Jiraiya when I first met him."

"Don't you still hate him now?" Kushina smirked.

Minato grimaced, "I don't hate him, I just hate his stupid timing."

They laughed together, and it was true, Minato could never hate the sannin, he was a most trusted friend. But Minato could hate his otherworldly skill for interrupting.

"Don't worry Kushina," Minato said, "I'm sure they'll love you."

She smiled at him, and placed the profiles back in their folder. He was about to lean in to kiss her, and was almost at her lips, when the door burst open.

"Hey Minato! What kinda punks did ya get?"

"Oh for God's sake!' Minato threw his hands up in the air, "How does this even happen!"

Jiraiya looked confused, "I walked?"

Kushina laughed softly, and winced at Minato when he raised his voice at his teacher. However, she got up with a small smile, and pulled another seat out for Jiraiya.

"You two can talk, I'm going to get dressed."

Jiraiya accepted the seat, and Kushina left the room. Both men could hear her soft voice asking Kakashi if he was doing okay, who only grunted in reply.

Minato glowered at his teacher, and Jiraiya whistled and pretended to examine his nails, as if he didn't know why Minato was angry with him.

"I swear to every God that exists," Minato started, "How did you even do that?"

"It's a talent, I'm not proud of it."

"That's a lie."

"You're right." Jiraiya smiled sweetly, "Now let me see who you have!"

Minato sighed and tossed his folder over, Jiriaya flipped through it, making satisfied sounds when he saw who was in there.

"Nohara huh?" Jiraiya mused, "Her mother's one of the best medic ninja's in town. She could give Tsunade a run for her money."

Minato nodded, "She's not the one I'm worried about.'

Jiraiya smirked, and knew instantly who he was talking about. "You worried they won't get along?"

"Absolutely." Minato sighed, "Kakashi's so reserved, and Fugaku told me about his nephew, apparently Obito can be quite a loudmouth."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the kid will be fine."

"I'd hope so.," Minato said, "Everyone knows what the first 'mission' is." He made air quotations with his fingers, "I already know they'll start fighting over those damn bells."

Jiraiya laughed loudly, fondly remembering when Minato had to capture the bells with his team. "If I remember correctly, you all agreed to collectively kick me in the groin and capture the bells together."

Minato shrugged, "Well, it worked."

Both men smirked at each other, and laughed softly. Kushina's voice could be heard from down the hall as she heard them laughing. "Hey you! What's going on down there!"

"Nothing, nothing." Jiraiya mused, and clapped Minato on the back as he lifted out from his seat. "I'm heading out though, enjoy your teams today, and good luck."

Kushina waved, and Minato called after him, "Thanks old man! See you later."

The door shut behind him, and Minato got up from his own chair. He called out, "Alright Kakashi, lets get going."

Said little boy came running in from the living room, yanking his new Genin headband from his pocket and onto his head, a little white tuft of hair sticking out going right down the middle. Minato smiled at him, and gestured for him and Kushina to exit first. Once they were all out, Minato locked the door behind him, and the three set off to the Genin training ground.

Having arrived fifteen minutes later, Kushina and Minato saw their teams were already there waiting for them. Minato knew who belonged to his team right away. The small girl was seen talking to Hayate. Kushina looked a little skeptical, she saw whom she assumed to be Asuma talking to Kurenai, who was blushing so badly Kushina thought she was going to suffer from some form of heatstroke.

"Pst," Kushina nudged Minato's elbow, "Look at that."

Minato looked over to her team, and saw Asuma and Kurenai. He smiled slyly; Kushina was stuck with two lovebirds.

"We weren't that bad were we?" Minato whispered.

"You were." Kakashi interjected, "Dad used to tell me that the whole camp gave you guys grief because you were so oblivious."

Both adults looked at Kakashi, with pouts on their faces. Minato blushed at the fact Sakumo had told his son about the two annoying little Jonin who were too scared to own up to their feelings. Minato wasn't so embarrassed now though, he was married. Even though it was kind of amusing to think about how far he and Kushina had come from where they previously were. Maybe Asuma and Kurenai would get together someday too.

Minato walked closer to the waiting Genin, and when he got close enough he spoke loudly, "Alright, Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, you're with me."

Only one child stepped forward, and it was obviously Rin. Her brown hair was framing her face, and the white skirt she was wearing swayed with the passing breeze.

"Where is Obito?" Minato asked.

"Probably late." Kakashi muttered, and Minato threw him a sideways glance.

"Kakashi's right." Rin squeaked, "He's usually late."

Sighing, Minato had to take what he could get. He gestured for Rin to follow him, and the little girl bounced after her sensei. Minato waved to Kushina, and soon, the redhead was left alone on the training ground with her team.

"Um," Kushina started, "Why don't we start with some introductions?"

She looked around the faces of her Genin team, and nobody seemed eager to speak up. So, she tried to set the example, and went first.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina." She pointed to her chest, "My likes are ramen, chatting, and pulling the occasional prank or two." She smirked at Kurenai who was laughing softly, "My dislikes are anything bitter, and people who judge others before they know them. And as for my dream…I wish to become a mother someday."

All her students nodded enthusiastically, and Kushina pointed to Hayate, "Alright, you next."

"My name is Gekko Hayate, my likes are kenjutsu, my dislikes are being sick, and my dream is to become the best swordsman in fire country."

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai," The small girl spoke, "My likes are flowers, my dislikes are very muddy days, and my dream is the same as yours, Kushina-sensei."

Kushina grinned at her, already liking Kurenai.

Finally, looking towards the last remaining member, Kushina spotted Asuma.

"Sarutobi Asuma, my likes are cute girls, my dislikes are when Kakashi thinks he's better than everybody else, and my dream is to become way stronger than my dad!"

Having been satisfied with the start of their training, Kushina reached one hand behind her back, and ruffled her pack. The three Genin looked at her curiously before she pulled out two shiny new bells.

"First," Kushina started, "We'll start with the bell test."

* * *

><p>When Obito stumbled into the training ground, Minato had been amused.<p>

For some odd reason, he happened to like the kid. He knew right away that Kakashi wouldn't, their personalities were just too different. However, Obito reminded Minato a little bit of Jiraiya, and he couldn't help but be intrigued and let whatever excuse he had for coming late go.

Minato had laughed when Rin had told Obito that if his sharingan were going to be carved on the outside of his goggles, then his eyes would be popping out. He got a great mental picture, and there was no doubt he would be telling it to Kushina later.

But for now, he was surrounded on all sides by a group of frustrated Genin. He could hear Kushina laughing through the trees, no doubt having her fun with her team as well. He could also hear Kurenai yelling at Asuma to goof off, which is something he was sure explained Kushina's laughter. Minato watched Kakashi carefully. He knew that Kakashi was the only real threat at the moment, but Minato wouldn't let him take the bells without him actually trying to work with his team. So in hindsight, Minato was being a bit of a hardass, but it needed to be done.

As Kakashi called out the formation one they learned at the academy, Minato's first thought was if Kakashi was joking or not. Although, when Rin and Obito mutually agreed, Minato was happy. He guessed his teamwork message had been relayed after all.

Using Obito as a distraction, and Rin as the first blow, Kakashi was able to grab a bell while Minato was occupied. Of course, Minato let him, but he felt as if he deserved it. Plus, they had filled the requirements for the bell test anyway; it was just solely about teamwork. As long as they worked together to achieve, they were all in the clear.

Brushing himself off, Minato looked at his team, and smiled fondly. "Alright, so from here on out, we'll all be working together. Welcome to team Minato guys."

Obito threw his hands in the air, and Rin giggled behind her hand. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the two, obviously showing much displeasure. His whole body language just screamed 'Amateurs, I was the original member of Team Minato.'

Minato threw a look at Kakashi, inwardly telling him to smarten up. Kakashi made a little effort, and gave a fake smile and patted Rin on the back. However, it was a start, and Minato would take it.

He was just about to turn and leave, when he heard Kushina's voice. She was running into the training ground, her team trailing behind her.

"You just finish?" She asked, and watched as the classmates mingled amongst each other.

"Yeah, we're done." He nodded, "I'm exhausted though, how are you holding up?"

Kushina grimaced, and touched her head thoughtfully. "I've still got a killer headache, I want to spend the rest of the day in bed."

"Agreed, lets just call it quits for now. We'll start going on missions tomorrow."

Nodding, Kushina and Minato bid their team's farewell, grabbing each other's hands on the way back. They both heard some obnoxious gagging and shouts of "gross!" from the boys (mostly Obito), while Kurenai and Rin looked on happily. Rin called out "Bye Minato sensei, Kushina sensei! See you tomorrow!"

Kushina waved back, and Minato raised his free hand in a silent indignation. Kushina looked up at Minato fondly, and nudged his side, "I think they like us."

Minato laughed, and kissed her cheek, "I think so too."

Walking home, and re-entering, Minato and Kushina kept up to their promise. Spending the whole day just relaxing and talking, enjoying the downtime with each other. Minato had suggested renting a couple movies, and soon they were sprawled on their living room couch, eating up every scene in a slapstick comedy Minato had begged to get. It was a pleasant evening for them both, and quite refreshing from their busy schedules. In between Minato and Kushina's separate missions, their own plans, and going out, they rarely had time alone like this. It was pleasant to just be a couple and do things like watch stupid movies, and laugh at each other. However, it was also sort of bitter. It reminded Kushina of all the times she had missed out on being an actual teenager. The war had reached its peak when she was sixteen, and by the time she was seventeen, she was already eligible to fight alongside Minato, a ninja prodigy for fire country. In between juggling her rank, her duty, and her relationship, she didn't really know what being in one actually constituted. She had a feeling Minato didn't either, but she was grateful to the fact that Minato had always wanted to be with her. Kushina didn't want to be cheesy and say she married her best friend, but she did exactly that. With the exception of Mikoto, Minato had been the only friend she had made during her time in Konoha. He was the closest friend she had ever had. Even before rescuing her from the Cloud Ninja, Minato had always been very nice to her, engaging her in conversation, and inquiring about her wellbeing. Minato's little gestures made her feel important, and it was a little thing that went a long way for Kushina.

Ever since she was separated from her family, she was always reluctant to get close to anyone again. Minato was the only one who had worked his way into her heart. While it was a very slow process, (beginning from when they were eight, all the way until they finally got together at seventeen) Kushina was grateful for it all.

Minato and Kushina were laid vertically on the couch together, and the glow from the TV was splaying across their faces. The luminescent light flashing in different hues of red, yellow and blue, distorting the colours around them. Kushina could smell Minato's cologne, the one he wore every day, and she could feel his chest vibrate with laughter when he watched something from that stupid movie. Kushina wasn't paying attention to it though, and looked up at his face hoping to grab her oblivious husbands eyes.

When he finally felt someone staring at him, and looked down to meet hers, he immediately quirked an eyebrow. She smiled softly, and he asked, "What's up?"

"Did you ever think you would grow up to marry me?"

Minato looked amused, and ran his fingers through her hair for moments before replying. "Truthfully, no." He kissed her head, "I always thought I would meet someone who was very quiet, and shy. Perhaps someone like Hiashi's wife."

Kushina pouted, "Are you saying my personality is a bad one?"

Minato laughed, "Of course not, now that I think of it, if you were so quiet and reserved, my life would be quite boring."

"Hey!"

He smiled sweetly at her; "You keep me on my toes, that's for sure."

She grumbled, and turned away from him trying to melt into the couch. He responded by throwing his arm around her, and hugging her close. "What about you hm? Did you think you would get stuck with a goof like me?"

"You're not a goof." Kushina mumbled, "You're an idiot, there's a difference."

"Alright, I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot. You can't escape, you already signed the papers."

"Papers can be burned." She deadpanned

"Ouch."

"I'm teasing," She said slyly, and turned around to look into his face, "I always thought I would marry someone like you." She murmured, "If I had married someone like me, we wouldn't get anything done."

He kissed her softly, and whispered to her, "I'm glad I married you though, you're the only one for me."

"I don't know about that," Kushina continued, "I mean, I've been getting anonymous letters lately, I think people are jealous of me."

Minato looked genuinely concerned, "Someone's threatening you?"

"Minato, that was sarcasm."

"Oh."

Kushina laughed again, and tugged on a lock of his hair, "You really are an idiot," she kissed him again, "But you're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN just a little information about the timelines. **

**In chapter's one and two, Minato and Kushina are both sixteen. (These chapters take place in August) **

**In chapter's three, four, five, six, and seven, Minato is seventeen, and Kushina turns seventeen in chapter six. (Taking place in months march/may, may, late may, may again/july and mid-july again respectively.) **

**In chapter 8, Minato and Kushina are both eighteen, while Kakashi is six. (September) **

**In chapter nine, we skip ahead two years where Minato and Kushina are twenty, and Kakashi is eight. (This takes place in september as well.) **

**In chapter ten, Minato and Kushina are both twenty-one, and Kakashi is going to turn nine. (Kushimaru's attack takes place in May, and Minato and Kushina's wedding is in August of the same year) **

**and finally, chapter eleven, Minato and Kushina are both twenty-two, and the Genin around them are all ten years old. Kakashi had just turned ten. (This takes place in October.) **

**Just trying to make it fluid and as simple as possible, for anyone confused about the ages :)**


	12. Breaking the News

**A/N back again! **

**I know this was more of a lengthier wait than usual sorry omg midterms have been kicking my ass**

**buuuuut this chapter is for all the good Minakushi feels, a little bit of a downer, but it'll get better :)**

**also, if you can see the hints of foreshadowing throughout the story (this chapter especially) then u rock**

**(originally this chapter was longer, but I split it in half with the next one coming up)**

**enjoy~~ **

**disclaimer; naruto ain't mine **

* * *

><p>Dust billowed out from the training ground, the dirt making a large cloud. It was only when the cloud receded, and Obito was shown to be in the middle of it, did Minato yell, "Again!"<p>

Rin and Obito started their fight again, trying to disarm the other. They were practicing for their upcoming chuunin exams. Normally, Minato would be using Kakashi as his helper since he had become a chuunin the year before, but Minato thought it would be good for Obito and Rin to fight each other, since they might have too. He didn't want them to get uncomfortable with the fact that next week, they could be potential enemies. The chuunin exams showed no mercy, and Minato wanted to make sure they were prepared for any outcome.

Unfortunately, Minato would actually not be present to watch his students compete for their titles. The Hokage had given Minato a separate mission; he was to go to lightings border and try to eliminate the double lariat team; Killer Bee and Ay. It was sort of a spiteful measure in Minato's eyes, but he knew that the land of lighting had a bounty on Kushina, and he was going to make sure any force causing danger to his wife was gone. Minato was supposed to depart tomorrow, and he had yet to tell Kushina. To say he was stressing was an understatement, but he knew how much the war scared her. He was afraid that bringing up the land of lighting would unearth hidden memories from her time with the Hidden Cloud ninjas. It was a sensitive topic. Minato knew that the land of lighting held two Jinchuuriki, while the Land of fire only held one. To even the score, (as Hiruzen said) he was to capture the eight tails. Minato wasn't sure he could do it though. He heard rumours that Ay was the fastest in the whole shinobi world, the exception being himself. Minato wondered how long it would take until he would meet his maker, and his match.

Brought back from his daze after watching Rin nail Obito right in the chest, sending him flying backwards again, Minato called the fight off.

"That's enough," He said, and smiled at Obito who was on the ground, getting up slowly. "You both did well, but we're done for the day. I'll see you soon."

Rin looked up at Minato sorrowfully, and hung her head. She already knew what was going to happen, Minato was going to say goodbye to them. He was expected to be gone a week, but since their formation a year ago, they had spent almost every day together. It was weird not seeing him after being together for so long.

"Be careful, Minato-sensei." Rin said quietly, and Minato looked down at the little girl. Bending so that he could look her in the face, he grabbed her by her shoulders, and spoke clearly;

"Don't you worry about me Rin. Worry about those two," He said, pointing towards Kakashi and Obito, who were glaring at each other. "I always come back, just ask Kushina. Keep her busy while I'm gone."

Rin smiled at the mention of her sensei's wife. Kushina was like the older sister she never had. The woman always treated Rin whenever she saw her on the street, asked her questions about her team, and inquired whether or not Minato was getting up to any mischief.

"Have you told her yet, Sensei?"

Minato looked guilty, and Rin gasped, "Minato-sensei! No!"

"I'm going too," He told her, "I was never good at telling her this kind of stuff. Did she tell you the time when we were-"

"Sixteen, and you left to a war without telling her? Yep."

Minato smiled awkwardly, "So you understand."

Rin sighed, and threw her hands up so that they were resting on her own teacher's shoulders. "Listen to me Minato-sensei, You're a boy, and so you don't know how anything works."

Minato quirked an eyebrow, but let her continue.

"I mean, obviously she's going to be upset that you waited so long to tell her, there's no avoiding that now."

"Rin, aren't you supposed to be trying to help?"

She sighed, and began again, "Just tell her."

Minato smirked, and patted her shoulders before standing up, and looking towards Kakashi and Obito. He raised his hand in a wave, "Alright guys, I'm going to be leaving you for a while. If you want more training, I told Kushina that you were more than welcome to tag along with her team for some exercise. I'll be back soon."

Obito waved to Minato, and Kakashi looked bored, but secretly held on to the notion that his teacher came back in one piece.

* * *

><p>Minato and Kushina were seated at the Ichiraku ramen bar. Minato took her out tonight in hopes of lightening her mood; it seemed to be working so far. They were making small talk with the owner they had once met before. Although the small talk was nothing out of the ordinary, Minato and Kushina were regulars, they came often.<p>

"So," Kushina started, after placing her bowl down, thoroughly cleaned. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Minato winced, he knew he had to face the music sometime; he just didn't want to do it.

So, like always, he was just blunt with it and hoped for the best, "I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow and should be gone for a week."

Kushina had a napkin placed on the corner of her mouth, and brought it down slowly. He thought she was going to yell, until she said, "Where?'

Minato looked down at his shoes, "Lightings border."

He heard her draw in a sharp breath, but otherwise she remained quiet. Minato guessed she wanted him to continue telling her the details, so he pressed on.

"I'm supposed to eliminate Ay and the Eight Tails."

"Minato!" Kushina gasped, "They'll crush you!"

Minato rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the support, as if I didn't already know."

"Minato, please don't do anything stupid, please." Kushina begged, and looked at Minato fiercely. "If you come home in a body bag, I'll never forgive you."

Minato touched her shoulder, and watched her shrink away sadly. "I always come back in one piece, you know that better than anyone."

She nodded, but still looked away. "I'm just scared for you, that's all.'

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared either," He started, "but The Third picked me because I'm the only one in Fire country who's just as fast as Ay is. They need me Kushina."

Kushina looked up to meet his eyes, and looked down at her shoes again. "I know. But I need you too."

Minato looked at her sadly, and wished with every fibre of his being that he could make her feel better. He knew she understood, but she didn't have to be happy about it.

Kushina threw a couple Ryō down, and lifted the store flap. She walked down the street silently, leaving Minato at the bar by himself. He sighed heavily, he knew that she wanted her time alone, she had days like this. However, he desperately wanted to chase after her. He just didn't want to be shunned when he got there.

Throwing the coins down to pay for his meal, Minato waved to the owner, and followed Kushina's previous example. Instead of going in her direction though, he headed home, waiting for her to come back to him.

* * *

><p>Kushina had come home long after Minato had gone to bed. She had no idea why she was so upset; she knew she was overreacting just a little. However, the thought of Minato going back to a country that originally wanted her dead was a hard pill to swallow. If they had wanted her dead, wouldn't they want her husband dead too?<p>

Kushina had wandered the village throughout the evening. She had gone home to her moms to talk, she always made sure that her parents were okay even after she moved out. Usually it was too receive advice, and her mother spared no mercy when giving it. She straight up told Kushina she was being a baby about it, and that Minato was only following orders. It wasn't like he went up to the Hokage and asked to be sent to lighting. Kushina knew this- but it didn't ease her feelings any more. She feared for his safety, and while she did know Minato was the best ninja in Konoha save the Hokage, she still worried relentlessly.

She crept inside their home, and closed the door as quietly as she could. She padded across the hardwood floor, and into their bedroom.

Minato was snoring softly, and she shuffled through her bedside table drawer to find her sleep clothes. She pulled them on hastily, and lifted the corner of the bedspread. Settling in bed, she rested her head on the pillow, and turned away from Minato.

During her plight, she had become unaware that the snoring ceased. It wasn't until she felt Minato turn over that she had realized she woke him up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He considered her comment, and sighed, "No, it's my fault. I should have told you sooner."

She turned around so that they were both lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. "We're both sorry?" She offered.

"Okay," He agreed, "We're both sorry."

They were silent for a very long time, Minato and Kushina's breathing easily sliding into a comfortable rhythm. A rhythm they knew all too well. Like all relationships, theirs was far from perfect. They both knew that obviously. But Kushina had once told Minato that it didn't matter how often they were together, it was how far they would go in order to stay that way. To Minato, he knew that Kushina would walk into hell for him, and he knew that he would walk into hell for her. He just felt as if sometimes hell was where they were always walking. Kushina was the love of his life, and he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. However, he yearned for a normal life, one that war wasn't always an impeding factor. It hurt him to hear her say that she was worried he wouldn't come home alive. They shouldn't have to worry about things like that. If Minato had been younger, he would just say it was because they were Shinobi. But he really wondered what that actually meant; did being a ninja mean sacrificing your life for the sake of a village? A country? It didn't make it any easier when he realized that as a Hokage, he would have to make decisions such as those. God forbid the day he would have to choose between himself, his wife, and the village. He wouldn't know what to do.

"Minato?" Kushina whispered, "What time do you leave tomorrow?'

"Eight." He whispered back.

She turned on her side to look at him, and he turned his head to look at her. She didn't have to say anything to tell him what she wanted, and soon, Minato held out his arms for her to climb in to.

Kushina buried her face as far as it could go into Minato's shoulder. He rubbed soothing patterns on her back as she rested in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered nothings into her ear, reassuring her in every way he knew possible.

She quickly turned so that her head lay on his chest instead, and he lazily drew a hand up and ran his fingers through the soft scarlet strands. "Come back to me Minato." She murmured.

He rested his chin atop her head, and continued with his ministrations, "I always do."

* * *

><p>Minato awoke to the bright hours of the morning; Kushina lay in bed gracefully beside him. He got up, stretched, and sauntered his way to the bathroom to start his day. He was groggy all throughout breakfast and getting dressed, it was only when he actually adjusted his forehead protector and slung his backpack over his shoulder, when he was finally awake. It was only seven, but he had something to do first before he departed for his mission. He walked into his bedroom, kissed Kushina on the cheek tenderly, whispered, "I love you." And walked out the door.<p>

Soon as Minato's sandals hit the street, he made a beeline for the graveyard.

He walked up the stairs quickly, and passed the rows of graves that held the names of countless shinobi. He passed by Sakumo's first, gave a quick prayer, and moved on.

Minato delved more into the tree line of the graveyard. He walked briskly, knowing and travelling the route several times before.

When he finally reached a spot he knew all too well, he sat down in front of a small stone. He had made it himself, since there was no individual stone in the graveyard.

"Hi Dad." Minato said softly, and folded his hands in the indignation of a prayer. He bowed his head, and said one for his father. When he was finished, he lifted his head up, and spoke, "I'm going to be leaving for a while. I've been assigned a very important mission. Try not to worry about me too much though. Tell mom that too."

Indeed, Azumi Namikaze had passed within the year that Minato had received his Genin team. His poor mother had been suffering from many years of loss and heartbreak, one evening her heart just stopped pumping. It had saddened Minato greatly. The loss of his mother was something he took very hard. He was grateful for the presence of Kushina who helped him through it. If it hadn't been for his lovely wife spending many of her nights sitting up with him and helping him cope, he would have been a very, very devastated man.

"I should be alright though," Minato continued, "Kushina is going to be worried sick, but send her some good feelings. I'm sure she'll need it."

Minato sighed tiredly, and grabbed his collar with both hands. "She's really very wonderful. I wish you could have met her, Mom loved her." Minato laughed to himself, "Although you're probably bored of hearing that, I've told you about her at least three hundred times, if not more."

Minato looked around the small glen where he had his father's memorial. His mother's was nearby, just a few metres beside. He requested the Hokage have her buried here personally. Minato hoped that after the war, his father's body would be brought back to its proper place. He knew his parents deserved to be reunited after such a long time. It had been nearly eighteen years; he hoped that his mother finally got her closure in the afterlife.

Minato assumed she had, because she didn't haunt him like she promised she would.

Minato looked at his father and mother's graves, and finally noticed that both had a pot of fresh flowers. He knew it wasn't him who placed them there, he had forgotten as of late. This is the first time he had been to their graves in almost two weeks.

Minato heard soft footsteps behind him, and noticed the form of Kushina. She was wearing her usual long green dress, white shirtsleeves poking through the sides. She smiled softly, and said "I thought I would find you here."

"Kushina?" He asked, bewildered, "How did you?"

She looked at him amused, before sitting down beside him. Head bowed, and hands formed in a prayer gesture. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze, I'm sorry your idiot son hasn't been around to change the flowers, I hope it was okay I did."

Minato looked sheepish, so it had been her!

"Ah," Minato said, "Thank you."

Kushina smiled warmly, and continued, "I mean really Minato, did you expect me not to come visit? Your mom adored me." She tapped her chin, "Plus, I'd be a bad wife if I didn't introduce myself to my father in law."

Minato had never been more proud of Kushina until now. He reached out to her, and wrapped his arms around her appreciatively.

"Thank you." He murmured, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Kushina returned his gesture, and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome." She whispered.

They sat in silence, paying their own respects to the fallen Namikaze seniors. Minato was all alone in this world now, except for Kushina. He was so glad that she was here with him, that she had been understanding, patient and kind. He thanked every passing day that he married her. He cracked one eye open as their heads were bowed, and upon doing so, he saw that she was in the exact same position. One eye open, smirking at his expression. He grinned back at her, and they laughed softly together.

"Well," Minato got up and brushed his pants off with his hands, "Its time for us to go. See you later, Mom, Dad."

Kushina took Minato's outstretched hand to help her up, and bid her goodbyes to the sombre stones. Minato led her out of the graveyard together, and they walked towards the village gate, where Tsume's brother; Tanaka Inuzuka and Choza Akimichi were waiting for them.

He stopped when he got there, taking Kushina's hands in his. He turned to look her straight in the eyes, and started with a sorrowful expression, "Well, this is goodbye I guess."

Kushina scoffed, but you could tell she was hiding her insecurity behind her tough exterior. "Don't act so mushy, you'll be back. You said so."

Minato grinned at her, and looked bashful. When he opened his mouth, Kushina almost wanted to laugh. It was like she was sixteen again, standing under the military torchlight when Minato asked her;

"Kushina, can I kiss you?"

She smiled so widely; she thought her face would break. They were two years married, and yet, he still made her feel like it was the first day.

"Yes."

He gently placed his hands on either side of her face, and leaned in to capture her lips with his. He tried to tell her everything he could into this one kiss, a reassuring stroke of his lips against her own, telling her that he would be fine.

He broke apart from her, and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, 'Shina. I'll be back soon."

"I love you too Minato, come back in one piece."

He grinned at her, and he bounced away to where his comrades were waiting, he turned around, and walked backwards, throwing his arms out to the side as he did so. "Have some faith in me!" He joked, "I always do!"

Kushina had watched him go her hand raised in a wave. She wished with every ounce of power that she had, Minato wouldn't be wrong.


	13. Minato's Dance with Death

**A/N hellooooo**

**it was only a day wait wow I spoil you guys **

**anyway this chapter was really hard to write because I can be mean to the character's sometimes but hey what can ya do **

**Also, if people are wondering if i'm going by the movies too, I am NOT. However, there is time skips and windows of opportunity in this story, so if you would like to imagine that the movie events happened in those windows, by all means go ahead. **

**enjoy~~**

**disclaimer; naruto ain't mine **

* * *

><p>Kushina busied herself with senile things throughout the days Minato had been gone. The day he left, she had been assigned a mission herself. However, it was quickly dealt with, and other than Asuma's scraped knee, everything was fine. She was at the training ground currently, four days into Minato's absence. She was watching Asuma practice on Hayate for their chuunin exams that took place the day after tomorrow. She was so glad that they were nominated to participate. Kuernai hadn't been picked unfortunately, but Kushina was set on making sure she was there the next year. For now, Kushina stood off to the sideline with Kurenai, showing her exactly what Hayate and Asuma were doing. The little girl ate off her every word, and watched intently.<p>

On Kushina's other side, were Obito and Rin, they were waiting for their turn to spar. Kakashi was there too, but he was seated underneath a tree, hungrily devouring the pages of a book.

"Nice one Asuma!" Kushina called, as Asuma let Hayate's punch glide over his head, missing him by inches, he quickly followed with a swift kick to the gut, sending Hayate flying. Both boys were breathing hard, obviously spent from their rigorous activity. Kushina smiled proudly, and waved her arms to call the fight off.

"Okay boys, that's enough, lets let Obito and Rin have a turn."

"But Kushina sensei!' Asuma whined, "We were almost done!"

Kushina quirked a brow, and laughed at Asuma's childlike behaviour. "Its fine for now Asuma, you've gotten far enough. We need to share."

Asuma grumbled, but Hayate relented and followed his teammate back to the stop where Obito and Rin used to stand. Now Minato's two genin were standing in the training ground, fists raised. Kushina was about to blow the whistle when a voice called, "Namikaze Kushina!"

Kushina whipped her head around to the sound of her married name. People who knew her just called her Kushina. Something was obviously up.

"Yes?" Kushina asked when the supposed older chuunin got there, "What is it?"

"I have bad news," He breathed hard and frantically waved his hands around. All the attention went towards this Leaf Chunnin. Obito and Rin stopped their sparring session, and the whole ground went quiet so they could listen to what the chuunin had to say. "Namikaze Minato has been critically injured!" He yelled, "He's being brought to the hospital right now!"

Kushina felt as if the world had collapsed on her.

She stood there frozen, unable to move. She was brought back to reality by Rin's soft crying, and Kakashi scrambling up from his spot.

"Well?" Obito yelled, "What happened?"

Kushina didn't stick around to hear the chuunin talk any longer; she burst out of the training ground at a full sprint, making her way to the Leaf hospital. She refused to believe what the Leaf Chuunin had said; Minato couldn't be dying, could he?

* * *

><p>Minato was hidden in a grove of bushes, hiding from the enemy. It seemed as if Lighting had found a new alliance. After Fire country had lost its partnership with Earth, Lighting wasted no time in jumping the gun, and hopping on the Earth Bandwagon.<p>

Minato scowled, damn them!

Tanaka Inuzuka was crouched down low, his canine companion doing the same. It seemed as if though the Hidden Stone Jonin were waiting for them. Choza had originally suggested they just go and kill them all, but Minato had stopped him. They were greatly outnumbered. They had been expecting to encounter Ay, Bee, and possibly a backup Jonin or two, but never this many Hidden Stone shinobi.

"What do we do?" Choza whispered, and Minato considered his comment carefully. Minato was feared as the yellow flash of the leaf, he knew that. Should he use his reputation to scare them off? Should they charge? Minato didn't want to endanger the lives of his team; he was the captain after all.

Minato turned around to meet the eyes of Tanaka and Choza. He pressed his fingers to his lips, a universal sign for quiet. Minato gestured to the ground, and both Jonin looked down to see him drawing a small map.

"I'll go first-" Minato said, "Lets see how many of them stick around after I show up." He drew a long line in the dirt, "Choza, for the guys that stick around, can you use expansion jutsu?"

Choza nodded, and Minato moved on to Tanaka, "You and Hatchi track anyone who seems important. Perhaps they might lead us to Ay and Bee. This is lightings border, they have to be nearby."

Tanaka nodded, and got into position. Minato crouched and launched himself into the air, landing delicately on a tree branch, overlooking the onslaught of Hidden Stone Jonin.

"Yo," Minato said casually, "Looking for a fight?"

As expected, many Hidden Stone ninja turned to go, while uttering gasps of "Its him! That blond asshole! The yellow flash!"

Minato frowned; he didn't think he was an asshole.

At least ten ran in the other direction, leaving a remaining six ninja to boot. Minato was far from pleased; he had expected more to go. They were still outnumbered two to one.

Sighing, they would take what they could get; he jumped down, landing on a Stone Jonin. 'Alright,' Minato thought, 'Just five.'

Upon seeing Minato jump down on top of the Jonin, Tanaka and Choza revealed themselves easily. In between the expansion jutsu, Minato's flying thunder god, and the fang over fang technique, the stone ninja found it hard to keep up. Within fifteen minutes, the remaining hidden stone ninja had fallen, leaving a triumphant looking team.

"Alright," Minato started, "Good job everyone, Tanaka, and did you get that scent?"

Tanaka nodded, "Its about three kilometres east, but its fading, we should go quick."

Minato gestured for Tanaka to start leading, and the team took off after the Inuzuka duo.

While they were running, Choza noticed Minato's left arm was dripping blood. It was a very miniscule scratch, but if it weren't patched, it would get infected.

"Hey, Minato!"

Minato turned his head around to answer Choza, and when Choza gestured to his arm, Minato skidded to a stop.

"Shit," Minato said, ruffling through his pack to retrieve bandage tape, "I didn't even notice."

Tanaka bounded back to them on the back of Hatchi, looking over curiously. "You alright guys?"

Choza waved him off, "Yeah he's fine, just needed to clean up some blood. We're good."

Minato nodded and grunted through his teeth as he ripped off a strip of the bandage tape with them. He wrapped the tape around his arm tightly, tying it off with no difficulty. "Ready to go?"

They all resumed their previous run, and set out at top speed. It was a matter of minutes before they reached the zone where Tanaka had described their enemies to be located.

"This the place?" Choza asked, and Tanaka nodded.

"Be quiet though, I can smell a whole bunch of Stone ninja."

Following his directions, they all crouched down and looked to Minato. The blond looked around carefully, and in hushed tones spoke, "Alright, we're all going in together. Tanaka, you stay here, Choza, grab the east, I've got the west, the only way they have a way out is to retreat north, which would push them even farther from the leaf. Remember, that is our first priority." They both nodded. "The signal to attack is whenever a Stone ninja shows his or herself, be careful."

Minato took a deep breath, and signalled for Choza to take his position. The Akimichi corresponded, and landed safely. Minato waved to Tanaka, who gave his affirmation, and Minato landed in his spot. He winced as he landed, for a petty injury, his arm was killing him.

They waited for about forty-five minutes, until they finally heard voices. "Alright, Ay and Bee are deep in lighting country now. Those Hidden Leaf bastards can't get them now."

Minato rolled his eyes in pure annoyance. 'Great' he thought, 'So tedious.'

Minato held his hand out, telling Choza and Tanaka to wait until the Stone ninja actually came into view.

It was another ten minutes, when four stone ninja's actually appeared. Minato and Choza wasted no time jumping dowm from their posts, and Tanaka quickly was at their side with a growling Hatchi.

The stone ninja looked surprised, and gasped when they realized that the yellow flash was among them.

"Its him!" The stone ninja yelled, and Minato wanted to laugh, surely he wasn't that scary?

Drawing Kunai and Shuriken, the stone ninjas charged. It was no problem for the Hidden Leaf team, and they dodged the petty attacks without difficulty. It was five minutes later, when Minato felt he was going to die.

His body refused to move, and he was engaged with a Hidden Stone ninja. It was as if his body stopped listening to him, and froze on the spot. As a result, the Stone ninja stabbed his shoulder with a kunai. It was a shallow wound, but Minato cried out at the shock the pain brought.

"Minato!" Choza yelled, crushing a stone Jonin "What the hell?"

"Help!" Minato wanted to yell back, but couldn't, "I can't move!"

It was like his whole body was encased in ice, the only thing he could move was his eyes. They darted side to side frantically, looking for some form of escape. He found none, and soon his field of vision was encompassed with a Stone Ninja, holding a Kunai up threateningly, dangerously close to Minato's throat.

"What an honour!" The stone ninja laughed, "Killing the yellow flash, I'll be a hero!"

Minato panicked, no no no no _**no.**_

Just as the ninja was about to slit Minato's throat, Hatchi came barrelling in from the right, pinning the Stone Ninja down to the ground. Minato was undoubtedly relieved, and almost relaxed.

It was then when his pain increased tenfold.

His whole body felt like it was on fire, blood boiling and bubbling from the inside out. His knees unlocked and gave out from the pain, he could move his body again, but he crashed to the ground. He writhed and cried as the pain washed through every cell he had. Screaming for help the whole way through.

Tanaka and Choza were at his side in an instant, "What's happened to him!" Tanaka yelled, "You! You Hidden Stone fucker! What have you done to him?"

The Hidden Stone ninja smirked from underneath Hatchi. "I didn't do that."

Choza paled. "That scratch from earlier, the one he tied off…"

Tanaka gasped, "It was poisoned."

"Funny thing about Hidden Stone Kunai," The ninja started, "It seems we like to poison them."

Tanaka growled and grabbed the Hidden Stone ninja by his collar, lifting him up to look him in the face, "What's happened to Minato?"

The Hidden stone ninja chuckled, "It seems the yellow flash is going to die."

Tanaka released him with a snarl, and turned to look at Choza, who was trying to pin Minato's arms and legs down so he wouldn't hurt himself. "We have to move him!" Choza yelled, "We have to take him back, we need an antidote!"

Tanaka wholeheartedly agreed, with their captain incapacitated, they were going to go nowhere with this mission, and without an antidote, Minato would die. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

Tanaka looked over to his companion, and Hatchi looked up into his Master's face. Tanaka only uttered one word, but it would be the last word the Hidden Stone ninja would ever hear. "Go."

The ninja dog quickly slashed the Hidden Stone ninja's throat, and the ninja's mocking cackling ceased. Tanaka looked down at his form in disgust, bearing no mercy, and serving justice to his captain.

"Choza, can you lift him?"

Choza nodded, "Yeah, but he won't stop shaking and screaming, I don't think he can hear us."

Tanaka looked horrified at a beaten Minato. The man was sweating bullets, and his hands were clenched into fists so tight he was worried his wrists would break. His fingernails were carving crescent moons into his palms, drawing blood and having it trickle down into the grass. He was gasping and whimpering as Choza moved him, hoping to alleviate some of the pain he was experiencing.

They ran at top speed back to Konoha. It was a gruelling trip. In between Minato having jolts, squirming atop Choza's back and the agonized moans, Tanaka wanted to cover his ears.

They reached the gates of the Hidden Leaf at noon, rushing through the streets as fast as they could. Many people looked on at the scene in pure terrified expressions. Their beloved yellow flash, reduced almost alike to a quivering, crying, child. What could have done this?

"Move!" Choza yelled, and expanded himself for emphasis and space, "Move the hell out of our way! Minato's dying!" The street parted like the red sea, and Choza delved into it with Tanaka at his heels. Tanaka was looking for any familiar face so he could get someone to fetch Kushina. When he spotted Shikaku Nara, he made a beeline for him.

"Shikaku! Go to the hospital with Choza, tell a random chuunin to find Kushina, its an emergency!"

The shadow jutsu user ran off as told, he grabbed a chuunin from the sidelines, and told him exactly what Tanaka had instructed him to do. The chuunin responded wordlessly, and headed for the direction of the Genin training ground.

The doors of the hospital burst open, and a rather startled nurse looked at the scene bewildered. When she saw Minato on Choza's back, writhing and crying out in pain, she knew something was seriously _wrong. _

She panicked, and jumped over the registration desk, knocking over a cup of coffee on her way, and a wad of papers to rain down. "Take him to the back room! The back!" She shrieked, and ran down the hallway, "I'm getting her! She'll know what to do!"

Choza did as the nurse instructed, and ran into the back room where a plain white bed stood in the centre. Choza took Minato, and rested the man on it, and as soon as he did, Minato screamed and gripped the metal edge of the bed.

Choza looked frantic, and when he looked back to Minato's face, he saw that the crystalline blue eyes were open, but cloaked with moisture. "Kushina," Minato croaked, "Someone get her."

Choza nodded frantically, "They are! Shikaku's went to fetch her!"

Minato nodded, and gritted his teeth, preventing another ear splitting scream from ripping out, he failed, and the sound pushed past his lips, coming out in a broken wail.

It was then they heard the door burst open, and a flash of red ran through. Kushina was at Minato's bedside in an instant, and clutched his face with both hands and he breathed hard. She looked as if though she was about to cry. She whipped her head around to look at Choza, and started drilling him, "What's happened to him?"

Choza waved his hands around "I-I don't know. One second he was fine, and then this!"

Kushina looked back to Minato, and his limbs were splayed out in all directions. His legs were shaking violently, and his knuckled were white from gripping both edges of the bed. He cracked his eye open, and he gasped when he saw Kushina.

"Good," He choked out, "You're here."

"Minato!" She yelled, and wiped her face, "What the hell happened?"

"Poison." A voice said from the doorway, and Kushina turned her face to look into the formidable eyes of a fierce looking Tsunade Senju, Hanako Nohara at her heels. Tsunade strutted over, carrying a bowl of green liquid, while Hanako carried one of her own. "I'm going to ask everyone to leave so we can work please."

Choza turned to go, but Kushina stayed rooted to her spot, clutching Minato's hand so hard that you would be insane as to try and break them apart. "Like hell I will," She seethed, "I'm not moving."

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, but don't blame me if it gets to be too much for you. Hanako, the restraints please."

The woman replied quickly, carrying a series of leather belts. "Alright," Tsuande started, "Brace his legs."

Due to the violent jolts and unpredictable squirming, Minato had to be tied down. Hyperactive limbs would cause the poison to spread even further, and although he was moving to try to relieve some of the pain, it would only cause him more pain in the end.

"What is happening to him?" Kushina asked tearfully, "He's not going to die?"

"If we don't work quickly, he will." Tsunade put bluntly. Kushina covered her mouth with her hands, and looked down into the face of her incoherent husband. Even though her medical ninjutsu was no way up to par as the women beside her who made a career from it, she still tried as best as she could to make Minato comfortable. Wiping the sweat from his brow, and soothing the fever that consumed his body.

* * *

><p>"Minato sensei!" Obito yelled, "Let us see Minato sensei!"<p>

Shikaku, Choza, Jiraiya and Tanake held all the little Genin back. They were all pressed into the hospital, trying to get a glimpse to see if their sensei was all right.

"No!" Jiraiya yelled, "They're trying to save him now! Nobody gets to see him!"

Kakashi pressed into Jiraiya's side. Minato was one of the only people he had left, if he was to lose him too, he wouldn't know what to do.

Rin banged both her fists into Shikaku's chest, "Let us in!"

"I'll tell my dad on you!" Asuma yelled

"Let us see him! Kushina sensei was crying when she left!" Kurenai added.

"Kushina Sensei needs us!" Hayate screamed.

Needless to say, the hospital was in utter chaos. There were people running around everywhere. It was when all the small genin heard a muffled scream through the hospital walls that their efforts stopped.

They all know who's voice that scream belonged too.

"Minato Sensei?" Kakashi whispered.

Jiraiya sighed heavily, and lead the little Genin into the small waiting room the hospital had. "Come on, let's wait here and see."

The small ninja's filtered into the room, and sat down on the plush chairs that ringed the area. Nobody had said anything for quite some time, and they all looked at each other worriedly, whenever they heard muffled screams filter through the hospitals paper walls.

Jiraiya sat beside Rin, and the little girl was looking down at her hands, which were clasped together tightly. Jiraiya looked at her sadly, the little girl was praying.

"Hey," He nudged her, and she looked up. "He's going to be okay."

"How do you know Mister Jiraiya?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then smiled softly at her, "Did Minato ever tell you about the times when he was a Genin?"

She shook her head, "Not really, sometimes he'd say 'When I was your age-' but he never told us about his own Genin days."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well you see, I was Minato's sensei."

Rin's eyes widened, "Wow, so you were Minato Sensei's Sensei?"

Jiraiya nodded, "You know, he was a lot like you in some ways. A really big worrywart."

Rin blushed, "I don't mean too, it just happens."

Jiraiya chuckled, "I know, but sometimes it comes in handy. You keep praying for him, your mom and Tsunade are doing their best in there."

Rin nodded, and resumed in bowing her head, praying for the life of her teacher. Jiraiya looked over at Obito, and saw the boy was wiping his eyes with his shirtsleeves, his goggles resting on top of his head. When Jiraiya looked over to Kakashi, he saw the boy had his eyes fixed on the window, and was watching the drops run down the pane, and hit the bottom.

Thunder boomed outside, and the Jonin, alongside Minato and Kushina's teams, impatiently anticipated any form of news.

* * *

><p>As Tsunade worked, she filled Kushina in on the effects of this particular poison. Tsunade was no foreigner when it came to Hidden Stone shinobi tactics. She had seen Jiraiya and Orochimaru suffer from it many forms before.<p>

"Its onsets happen after an hour of exposure, fooling one into thinking they are fine." She ripped open Minato's vest and shirt, and pressed a glob of green liquid to his chest, using her chakra to push it inside, as to draw the poison out. "It freezes the limbs first, rendering one immobile." Minato slowly started to relax as patches of inky black started to recede from his body. "However, when he regains motion in his body, it feels as if he is being burned from the inside. The poison grows hot to impossible degrees." Kushina covered her mouth with her free hand, as Minato bit his lip and squeezed hers harder. Tsunade released another huge wad of poison, and Minato let out a satisfied sigh.

Tsunade gave an affirmed nod, "He'll live. The poisons almost out. You got lucky, Namikaze."

Minato, finally coherent, let out a bitter laugh, and grunted as she removed another spout of poison, "Well that's always good news."

Kushina looked at Minato with pure mortification on her face. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't. As she looked down at him, he looked up at her with a tired but comical expression, raising his eyebrows, and muttering a "Sorry?"

Kushina scowled, "You can apologize once you're healed." She kissed his hand, "But I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too."

Tsunade, satisfied with her work, looked back to Hanako who was almost done healing Minato's shoulder. Once the wound was cleaned and closed, she smiled down at her daughter's sensei. "You'll be all right now." She said.

Minato sighed happily, and pain free, "Thank you."

Tsunade went to the closet, and pulled out a hospital gown. She threw it in Minato's direction, and he caught it lazily. "Put that on, you're going to be here for at least a week."

Minato grumbled, but complied. With Kushina's help, he slipped out of his dirty clothes and into the clean gown, resting under the covers of the hospital bed.

He reached up and yanked off his forehead protector, resting it on the bedside table. He looked up to meet Kushina's worried eyes, which were not surprisingly filled with unshed tears. He smiled softly, "Don't cry",

"Don't cry? Don't cry!" Kushina said exasperated, "As if!"

She rested her head on Minato's chest, and cried softly into the fabric. He let her do so, and he looked at the ceiling, while he lifted his weak arms to rest on her form. After a while, her sobs ceased, and she looked up at him. He smiled innocently, but it was reassuring. He was going to be fine. They had a bit of a scare, but he would be okay.

"Hey," He said softly, and she met his eyes, "It'll be alright, I promised to come back didn't I?"

She looked unimpressed, "I didn't exactly mean like this."

He chuckled, but grasped her forwards him anyways, "But it still counts."

They kissed, and Kushina did so with ferocity. Today was probably the worst day of her life, and she wanted to let him know she cared about him way too much to let him go. She gripped his cheeks, and threw everything she had into this kiss, and he didn't waste any time in leaving her hanging. Minato sat up, and leaned his back against the wall. He didn't have much strength, but he had enough to show he loved his wife.

"Really? We can see him now?" Obito asked, and soon, the room was infiltrated with many Genin, and one annoyed (but absolutely relieved) chuunin.

"Sensei!" Obito yelled upon seeing them kiss, "Not now!"

The couple broke apart with amused expressions, and soon Minato's small hospital bed was filled with many bodies of questioning children. He laughed softly, and answered every question that was thrown at him honestly. Choza looked relieved at the scene, and Tanaka let his shoulders hang, Oh thank God.

However, there was one Genin who stood in the doorway, and had yet to move towards Minato. Jiraiya saw this, and for the girl's benefit, nudged her. She stumbled a little, and everyone turned to look. Minato turned his head to the right and was met with a teary eyed Rin, clutching her skirt in both hands.

"Rin?" Minato asked concerned, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The girl came barrelling forward, and slammed right into Minato's side. She grabbed the blankets on his bed and cried softly, "You really are an idiot sensei! You told me not to worry about you!"

Minato looked amused, and then laughed. Rin looked up into the alight eyes of her teacher, and Minato gestured for her to climb up where everyone else was sitting. Once seated, he nudged her, and pointed to himself, "I'm fine, see?"

"Hardly," Rin grumbled, and crossed her arms. Minato looked at Kushina, who only crossed her arms in the same motion.

"Well, she's right ya know!"

Minato shook his head, "You two are spending too much time together."

Kushina looked at Rin, and winked at her. Rin winked back, and both women, young and older, broke out into a smile.


	14. The Chuunin Exams

**A/N formal apology for being trash and not updating in almost a week**

**I actually had no idea how to start with this one but this chapter is sickeningly sweet sorry in advance **

**also this was hard i tried to stick to canon events as much as possible **

**but also its kinda funny so ye **

**enjoy~~ **

**disclaimer; naruto ain't mine **

* * *

><p>The week continued in its usual bustle.<p>

With Minato in the hospital, and the chuunin exams in two days, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to attend. He was pretty pouty about it, considering that he was actually home for the event to take place, unlike he thought originally.

Kushina kept him entertained; she would come visit in her off hours. When she wasn't preparing her team and Minato's team, she would enter his room with the whole gang, laughing and talking about the next days ahead.

Of course, Minato would beg Kushina to go home and rest, but she wouldn't have it. She spent her nights at her husband's side, squeezing into his small bed together. She wouldn't admit it, but she was afraid now. She doubted that the anxiety she had developed would go away. She remembered a time two years ago, before they were married, when he left to a far away land for a mission. He came home disoriented and clueless; it had taken him a full week to get back into the swing of things. The only thing he did remember was that a particular blond boy had helped him complete it. Kushina found it strange, but dismissed it. Rouran did have an odd group of people, after all.

Minato was seated in his bed, feeling fine. He had told Tsunade that he didn't want to stick around in the musty hospital room for one more day or he'd die, but she wouldn't listen. She insisted Minato needed his rest, because in her words "Being the number one candidate for next Hokage means you can't go getting yourself killed!"

Minato thought they were babying him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at the blonde woman standing at the side of his bed, adjusting his IV tube.

"Really, Tsunade, I feel great!"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Alright then, stand up."

Minato, finally relieved that there was a possibility she would let him leave, eagerly bounced out of bed, only to land right on the floor, face first.

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "See? Your legs still aren't working properly yet. It's the poison's side effects. It'll take a while longer."

He grumbled from his spot on the floor, and Tsunade sighed, helping him back up and seated on the bed again. "Really Minato, God help us if you're leading the village."

He only grinned at her, "Have a little faith."

Shaking her head again, she placed a little tablet of medication in his hand, along with a glass of water. "Take it, it'll speed up the healing process."

He did as was told, and Tsunade left the room. Leaving Minato alone again.

He looked out his window and saw numerous people lining up towards the chuunin exams venue. He was roving his eyes over the crowd for a certain someone, and eventually spotted her among the many shades of browns and blondes. She was standing, hand on her hips, yelling at what looked like to be Obito. Minato quirked an eyebrow, wondering what ever it was Obito got into now.

Minato sighed again and let his shoulders drop. He wanted to be there so badly. He knew that Kakashi was going with Kushina to cheer everyone on. Obito, Rin, Asuma and Hayate were participating in this year's exam, along with some other genin from Konoha's teams. Including Might Guy, and his team.

Minato smiled sadly, and leaned over to grab the remote to flick on the TV in his room. If he couldn't get to watch them in person, perhaps he could watch them on the television. He knew they had done that in the past years when Konoha hadn't been hosting the exams.

The colours flashed from the screen, and splayed across the room. Minato leaned back against the pillows, and rested his hands behind his head. He was just about to get comfortable when someone else burst through the door to his room.

"Yo," Jiraiya said, waving. "Look what I got."

Minato almost jumped for joy at what Jiraiya had at his feet.

Smirking, Jiraiya unfolded the wheelchair, walked over to Minato and gestured for him to get in it. "What are you waiting for? We got some fights to watch!"

* * *

><p>As Jiraiya wheeled and manoeuvred Minato throughout the streets of Konoha, (which earned them many incredulous stares) he was explaining what had already happened earlier today.<p>

"Obito, Rin and Asuma passed the written test." Jiraiya went on, "Hayate didn't get through, the last question psyched him out and he quit."

Minato chuckled, "They really should change it, I mean, you either quit now and try again next year, or you take on the question. But if you get it wrong, genin forever!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Its effective though, it brings out some gutsy ninjas."

Minato sighed, "Sensei, stop making jokes about your book."

"But it was a good joke."

Minato groaned, and threw his hand over his face while Jiraiya laughed and made a rather sharp turn, throwing Minato to one side of the chair.

"Sensei!"

"Sorry."

Jiraiya kept going into the direction of the arena, and continued, "The second round was weird this year. They all were forced to fight in the forest of death; it was rather difficult according to Rin. Kakashi, Rin and Obito clashed with Might Guy, and his two teammates. Obito almost failed because Guy dispatched him, but someone was slower than he was in reaching the goal, so Obito went through."

Minato let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, "Who didn't get through?"

"Asuma."

Minato looked sad, "Is Kushina upset?"

Jiraiya scoffed, "Upset? More like relieved. She's glad that she gets to keep them around for a while longer, she said something like; 'I still have more to teach them.' Whatever that means."

Minato smiled, "Its probably some sealing jutsu."

"Well whatever it is, she's happy, so don't worry. But you might worry after I tell you who's up first."

Minato held his breath, "Who?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Well this year since of the war, not many chuunin came out to participate, so we're heading right into elimination rounds. Kakashi actually has to participate in this year's exam; apparently his previous chuunin test didn't go through, so now he has to fight. He already went through the Forest of Death with Rin and Obito, like I said before."

Minato gasped, surely Kakashi was way ahead of the group that he was up against; he would become a chuunin at the end of the day. "Jiraiya-Sensei, who's up first?"

The older man smirked, and pushed Minato into the arena, "Why don't you see for yourself."

Jiraiya pushed his student farther into the venue, and he immediately spotted Kushina standing off to the side, watching the arena intensely. When she spotted her husband and Jiraiya, she gasped. "What are you two doing here?"

Jiraiya looked proud, "Minato wanted to watch so I rescued him."

Kushina rolled her eyes, "When Tsunade finds out you helped him, you'll both be dead."

Minato gulped and looked up and his teacher who only crossed his arms. "We'll be fine."

Kushina looked at Minato, and smiled softly, "I take it you know what happened already?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, so who's up first?"

Kushina smiled, and pointed to the arena. Minato whipped his head around to look, and gaped at what he saw. There was Rin, her fists raised and her jaw set, looking straight into the face of Asuma's older brother, Ichiro Sarutobi.

Minato immediately started freaking out, "What? Who made this fight? Rin! No!"

Kushina whacked him over the head lightly, "Calm down! She's your student remember, have faith in her Minato!"

Minato looked on worriedly, 'Come on Rin,' he pleaded, 'don't let him win.'

The whistle blew, and immediately both genin were at each other. Ichiro had drawn Kunai, and Rin had four shuriken in her right hand. She parried Ichiro's blow with her weapon, and jumped back, throwing all the spinning stars outwards.

Ichiro must not have taken her seriously, because he laughed and dispatched the onslaught of shuriken easily. Grinning, Ichiro had formed his hand seals into a fire sign, and yelled as the blast of flame escaped his lips.

Minato gasped as he saw Rin's small form take the huge fireball, but Kushina gripped his shoulder. It was then when Ichiro's fire was met with a wall of water, and steam quickly filled the room. When it dispersed, Rin was panting, her hands stuck in the sign for water, and she was drenched from head to toe.

The stadium was silent, but Minato started yelling from his seat "Yeah! Way to go Rin! See? I told you the water dragon would work!"

It had been Minato who taught Rin how to use the water style technique upon discovering her chakra nature. He had explained to her that the water dragon was actually a technique developed by the second Hokage, and that it wasn't actually his. But Minato seemed to be a fan of him, Tobirama happened to be his sort of idol.

Rin was panting, but smiling, as she waved to her sensei. Minato pumped both of his fists in the air, and Kushina whistled beside him.

However, Ichiro wasn't done. He quickly came at Rin again, dispersing a medley of shadow clones in his wake. Rin stood strong, and reached into her pack, using the exploding tags she found there, she threw them, and at least one each attached itself to each clone, effectively taking them out. She weaved hand seals again, ready to make use of another water style justu, something that Minato had taught her. She planted her hands down on the ground, and water exploded from under her fingertips, quickly making the battlefield akin to a shallow swimming pool. Ichiro was caught in the middle of it, and Rin immersed her chakra once more to rotate the water, causing a small whirlpool.

"Don't drown me!" Ichiro yelled, "I can't believe you!"

Rin looked at him harshly, "Stop being a baby, it's against the rules to drown someone."

Minato was losing it in his seat; his excitement for the girl was through the roof. He kept swaying from side to side throwing faux punches and cheering. It wasn't like he was out of place though; Kushina and Jiraiya were just as enthusiastic.

Rin glared, and pressed the palms of her hands impossibly closer to the ground. Causing the speed to pick up in her small whirlpool and for Ichiro to spin as fast as he could.

"Oh I get it," Kushina mused, "She's trying to make him dizzy."

Just as Kushina finished her sentence, Rin ceased the whirlpool. The water calmed down, and Ichiro hastily stood up, swaying, and ankle deep in cold water.

"Come and get me little girl!" Ichiro seethed, and Rin didn't waste any time in rushing towards him, every fibre in her being told her to take Ichiro _down, _serving him right for not taking her seriously in the first place.

She recoiled her fist, and sent a powerful punch right to Ichiro's jaw, sending him flying backwards to land on his back in the water, stars in his eyes and completely knocked out.

The stadium erupted into furious applause, and Rin smiled tiredly at her fans. She gave another quick wave to her supporters while Minato kept telling everyone in the stands; "That's my student! She's my student!"

The whistle blew, and Rin was declared the winner, effectively moving onto the next round.

She quickly bounded over to where Minato and Kushina were standing with Jiraiya, and Minato held his arms open for her to jump into. "Congratulations!" He yelled, "I knew you could do it!"

Rin instantly pulled back, and smacked Minato's arm, "Sensei! Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"…No."

Rin gave him warning look, and he smiled waving his hands awkwardly, "Its ok! I'm resting still!"

She relented, and took a seat on the spare benches in front of Kushina where there were towels, water bottles, and basically anything you needed after a hard workout. She took her share in full, and relaxed her muscles, trying to get a good rest before she had to fight again.

The day wore on agonizingly slow, and soon, Kakashi joined Rin on the bench. Minato was proud to see that the majority of his team had made it through, even though he knew Kakashi wasn't taking this very seriously. It was before Obito's first battle, that Rin had gone onto her second, and she had won that one too. Effectively earning her status as a chuunin. Minato was ecstatic for her, and showed her gratitude when she came back with her brand new headband. Giving her high fives and a large pat on the back.

It was a couple hours later, when Obito finally appeared in the arena. He had his stance ready, kunai raised, up against Might Guy. Obito was determined to get this guy back for kicking him in the face earlier, regardless if he was choking or not.

The whistle blew, and another fight started. Guy did a series of flips and kicks, trying to psych Obito out with his insanely good taijutsu skills. However, Obito wasn't going to be easily phased this time around, and threw his kunai straight at Guy.

Perhaps he was trying to imitate his teacher, Obito didn't exactly have a flying thunder god technique, but throwing kunai still looked pretty cool.

In the process of Guy dodging the kunai, Obito weaved seals for his fire style Jutsu, releasing a powerful force of fire, heading straight for Guy. Luckily for Obito, his attack landed, unluckily for Guy, the fire permanently damaged a piece of his bodysuit. Charcoal wasn't exactly a stain you could wash out.

"Nice Obito!" Kushina yelled, and Jiraiya clapped beside her, while Obito's team (save Kakashi) went crazy for him.

"Yay Obito!" Rin yelled.

If Minato had noisemakers, or glow sticks, or something that attracted attention to him, he would be waving them around. He was still in his wheelchair, but had his hands cupped over his mouth to amplify his voice, and kept screaming; "Yeah Obito! Show them what I taught ya! That's right use your kunai! Way to go!"

"Sensei," Kakashi started, "You're so embarrassing."

Minato huffed, and looked at Kakashi, "At least I'm having fun, support him for once won't you?"

Kakashi grumbled, but went to his teacher's side, and cupped his hands over his mouth "Obito, if you don't become a chuunin I'll never forgive you!"

Minato looked over at Kakashi, "Not exactly what I meant, but it's a start."

The smoke dispersed, and Guy came barrelling out of it, punching Obito Square in the jaw. The Uchiha was flung backwards and rolled a couple times until his back hit the wall. Getting up quickly, but hastily, Obito ran towards Guy again, who drew a kunai. Obito's own kunai clashed with Guy's and both ninja's pressed against each other for quite some time. Obito started to gain the upper hand, and was about to push Guy down and claim the battle, when Guy noticed a weak spot. Obito had a huge opening near his legs, and with one swift kick, Guy took out Obito's legs from underneath him, sending him to the floor. Guy quickly served another kick to Obito's stomach, flinging him flat on his back. Obito's limbs were splayed out, and he was struggling to catch his breath, he had been winded. He was going to get up and finish the battle, when the whistle blew, signalling Guy as the victor. Obito had lost.

"Shit." Kakashi said, holding his face in his hands, "Tough."

Obito walked over sadly to join his team, grabbing a water bottle from the bench and chugging it down. He refused to meet anyone's eyes. He was embarrassed, he knew Rin already had become a chuunin, and it was easy to tell Kakashi was going to be reinstated as one. He was the weakest link.

"Obito."

Obito whipped his head up and saw Minato beckoning him forward. He didn't want to go, but he knew that his teacher's word was most often law. He didn't reject it, and walked up to Minato.

Minato smiled softly, and gripped his shoulders in both hands, "You were amazing."

Obito didn't look at him, and kept his eyes on the ground, "No I wasn't. I lost."

"Just because you lost doesn't mean you weren't great." Minato went on, "Heroes lose all the time, especially right now in this war. People protect us, but sometimes they lose their battles trying to, that doesn't mean they weren't great ninjas."

Obito nodded, he knew Minato was right, but he still felt bad about it. He wanted to become a chuunin with the rest of his team. He didn't want to be left behind.

"Its all right Obito, there actually might still be a chance you get your title."

Obito looked at Minato hopeful, "Really?"

He nodded, "Because you did well in the first two rounds, you still have some points to wrack up." Minato looked on towards where Kakashi and Guy were now lining up to fight, "Plus, if Kakashi beats Guy then you advance."

Obito immediately perked up, and sat beside Rin on the bench, hoping that his teammate would pull through for him, for once.

* * *

><p>Kushina opened the door to her home, wheeling Minato in first. They had been caught when they went out to celebrate about Minato's team all becoming chuunin. Tsunade hadn't been happy to find out that her patient had made an escape, but upon seeing his student's smiling faces, and shiny new headbands, she made an exception. She pushed a bottle of medication into Minato's hands, and sternly told him to take one pill every morning and every night. She waved to Kushina as she was leaving the restaurant, dragging Jiraiya by the ear behind her.<p>

Kushina had left Minato by the doorway to take off her shoes, and he wheeled his way into the house. He caught on how to move himself around quite quick, and was getting the hang of it slowly.

Kushina was just about to stand up, when she heard a large crash.

"Minato?" She called, running to where he ways, hoping she didn't find him in a heap on the floor. "What's happened?"

She turned the corner to find her guilty husband looking down at the shards of a broken vase.

"Sorry?" He offered.

She sighed, and rested her hands on her hips, "What am I going to do with you?"

Minato smiled innocently, "Love me I hope?"

She shooed him away with her hands, and he wheeled out of the room apologetic. She cleaned up the mess he'd made and dumped the contents into the trashcan.

"Kushina!" Minato called from the other room, "I need help!"

Kushina walked to where Minato had made his way to now, and wanted to laugh. He was trying to squeeze himself through their bedroom doorway, and he threw his head back to look at her, "It won't fit."

Kushina smirked, "You've used that excuse before."

He blushed furiously, and turned away from her, "That's not what I meant! And I swear its you who said that not me!"

She chuckled softly, and made her way to his side, "Relax, I was just teasing."

He grumbled, and crossed his arms over his chest, "I just wanna go to bed."

"Don't be such a little kid Minato," She laughed, "Come on, up you get." She snaked an arm around his torso, and was pulling him up so she could use her weight to support him.

"No, Kushina wait-" Minato started, "You don't understand, I can't even move my-"

He didn't manage to get his sentence out, because soon, both of them were crashing to the floor. Kushina, under Minato's dead weight, realized that he couldn't move anything concerning his lower body, he couldn't even stand. As soon as she had managed to get him up, down they went again, the chair rolling away from them, and face planting on the floor side by side.

Minato let out a large gasp as his stomach hit the ground, and using his arms, pushed himself on his back so he could catch his breath. Beside him, Kushina was laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny over there?"

She continued laughing, rolling onto her back, "I can't believe that just happened, how graceful we are."

Minato scoffed, "We were never graceful, remember our first dance at our wedding?"

Kushina covered her face with her hands, "Don't remind me."

But like always, Minato continued anyway, "I was trying to spin you, but I spun you too hard and you lost your balance. We both ended up on the floor when I lunged to try and catch you." He laughed softly, "I felt so bad."

Kushina laughed along with him, "It was fun though, that day, you and me."

Minato shrugged, "Its always fun."

Kushina propped her head up on her elbow, "Really," she quirked an eyebrow, "Even now?"

Minato turned his head to look at her, and without missing a beat, nodded, "Yeah, even now."

Kushina's eyes shone, and she leaned to kiss him quickly, still on their carpeted bedroom floor. She broke away, and looked at him mischievously, and leapt up.

"Wait here."

"Uh," Minato said, as she walked out of the room, "Its not like I'm going to get up and go somewhere. Because I can't."

Kushina returned to their bedroom with a blue packet nestled under her arm. She closed the door, and resumed her position on the floor beside Minato. He looked at her curiously, and she just kept up the mysterious glint in her eyes. She sat up, and pulled Minato's arm so that it rested behind her head, she rested her head down on his bicep, and pulled out the blue packet.

"You didn't." Minato gasped, "Are those-"

"Pictures?" Kushina smirked, "Maybe."

"Please don't tell me we're paying two year old me a visit."

Kushina laughed, "No. Look."

Kushina brought out the pictures that were taken when they were eighteen years old. They looked noticeably younger, and baby faced. It took a while for Minato to realize that his mother had taken these pictures all those years ago. It was the day of Sakumo's funeral, which was kind of morbid to think about, but that was the day where Kakashi actually laughed.

"Look at this one." Kushina whispered, and Minato glanced over at the one she was holding. It was a picture of the two of them, sitting on the Namikaze front porch, talking about whirlpool. Minato remembered it was late at night, but the porch lamp illuminated their young faces. "Who could have taken this? I remember we were alone."

Minato scowled, "My mom was always a stealthy one, she told us she was going to bed. She probably took it."

Kushina held the picture close to her heart, "I will never forget this day even if I tried." she smiled sadly, "It was when we were talking about Sakumo and Fumiko, and if they had been reunited after so many years."

Minato nodded, and looked at the picture. Kushina was looking towards the sky, in the middle of saying something no doubt. Minato had his hands behind him, leaning back on his palms, and looking nowhere other than Kushina's face.

He looked back to Kushina, who was staring intently at the picture she was holding of them. The scene in the picture kind of resembled how they were now. Kushina looking up, and Minato looking at her. Minato smiled at her, and Kushina turned to his face, meeting his eyes. "What are you smiling for?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry."

She rolled her eyes, and continued flipping through pictures, while Minato looked nowhere other than her.

It was when the clock had struck twelve, when Kushina had decided it was time for bed. Minato kept nodding off beside her, and thought that he deserved the sleep. The only obstacle was how to get him in bed; she couldn't pick him up and drag him.

Coming up with an idea, Kushina got up from her spot, jostling Minato awake. "Minato, it's time to sleep now."

"Okay, throw me a blanket will you?"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor idiot." Kushina scoffed, "I have an idea."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You'll see."

Minato sighed, and waited for her to continue with whatever she was doing. It was about thirty seconds later, when Kushina piped up, "Okay I'm ready, use the flying thunder god Technique."

"What?" Minato asked, "How-"

"Just do it."

Minato grumbled again, but did as she asked; it was then when Minato landed on something soft, and was looking into the eyes of his wife did he clue in.

"Oh, I see." He nodded, "Smart."

Because Kushina was branded with Minato's thunder mark she was the closest thing to him, and he instantly teleported to her. Mind you, she had made sure to draw the blankets so he could get under them, and put a couple pillows so she wouldn't be crushed by Minato's weight. She was feeling quite pleased with herself, and Minato smiled down at her from his spot above her.

"Roll over." Kushina said, "I need to get these pillows out."

Minato did as told, and plopped down on his side of the bed beside her. She quickly placed a pillow by his head, and one at her own. She bent over and pulled the blankets up over them, nestling in them for the night.

"Goodnight Minato."

"Uh, Goodnight, but there's one problem."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to sleep in my clothes…"

Kushina grumbled and got out of bed, and walked over to Minato's side, who was looking at her sheepishly. "I love you?" He offered her.

"Yeah yeah, you're a pain, ya know."


	15. The Far Reaches of Hope

**A/N YO**

**so here's 15. This took me a really long time I hit a bit of writers block I knew what i wanted to write I just wasn't sure how to say it.**

**anyway i live for jealous minato and this one is sort of sad. **

**enjoy~~**

**disclaimer; naruto ain't mine **

* * *

><p>It was springtime in Konoha, bathing the surrounding surface in a sea of pink.<p>

Kushina was walking along the same path that she had all those years ago. Except this time, the one remaining hidden in the trees was walking alongside her.

Their hands were clasped together, swaying in a childish motion. Kushina felt like she was a little kid again, still in that state of puppy love, with the best ninja in the class.

He was being stupid; he kept trying to sneak kisses at her. Kushina kept trying to push him away laughing, but he just kept on coming back for her. She has insisted with a shrill whisper, "We're in public!" but naturally, he didn't listen. He knew all her weak spots, and being annoying in a romantic way was one of them.

"Kushina!" Minato whined, drawing out the 'A' sound as she continued to admire the view instead of him. "Just one kiss!"

She didn't meet his eyes, but he could tell she was smiling. Her face was flushed in a deep red, and she kept trailing nervous patterns on his hand.

"You really like to embarrass me ya know." She muttered, and finally looked at him, "If I give you one, will you shut up?"

He grinned, and leaned down to kiss her quickly, which she did, but turned her face to the side at the last second, and his lips were met with her cheek.

He pulled away from her and looked at her darkly, "That's cheating."

"Whoops!" She smiled innocently, popping the p.

He grabbed her sides, and swung her around playfully, and she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Minato!' She shrieked, laughing, "Let go of me! That tickles!"

"No way I'm letting go now." He smirked, and gripped her tighter.

The people passing them on the path were looking at them and smiling warmly. Konoha's hottest couple happened to be a pair of idiots, but they were cute, so the people adored them.

Also, there was something that strangely appealed to them about potentially having a goofy Hokage. It reminded the old of a presence once akin to Hashirama. Minato brought warmth with him that followed him everywhere. Even when he was being serious, you could tell that laced with his tone, was a tinge of genuine concern and fear for ones wellbeing. It was the mark of a leader.

They neared the end of the path, where they usually sat and talked. Konoha had loads of places to just hang out, and with the weather being so nice, and both having days off, they decided to enjoy it.

Walking along the path, they spotted that someone else was seated on their destination, shrugging, Minato turned to leave to find another spot, when he heard his name being called, "Minato! Is that you?"

He turned, and looked out into the face that was calling his name, he broke out into a large grin. "Ahkito! What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit," Ahkito smiled, "I haven't been in Konoha in years! But look at you! Who would have thought that the little loser on my team would have become a run in for Hokage!'

Minato grumbled while Ahkito teased him. Originally, Ahkito and Minato had been under the tutelage of Team Jiraiya. Their other teammate; Myu was a medic ninja at the hospital with Tsunade. Ahkito had gone through an accident when he was a chuunin, and was unable to perform ninjutsu after his chakra was slowed down to almost non-existent levels. As such, he retired from being a ninja and moved to the countryside to settle down. Minato had been sad to see him go, Ahkito had been his best friend, and a little bit of a rival.

Ahkito looked at Minato fondly, until he looked behind him, and almost snorted, "Uzumaki? Is that you?"

Kushina nodded and waved, "Hi Ahkito."

He bounded over to her, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, spinning her around wildly, "Wow! Uzuamki, look at you! You grew up!"

She laughed awkwardly, and patted his arms that were crushing hers, "Yes I did!"

He put her down, and turned to Minato, "What are ya doing hanging out with Uzumaki? I mean she's hot now and all, but I never pegged you for the shallow type Minato."

Minato looked a little peeved, and he said casually, with a hint of icy undertone, "We're actually-"

"Wow Uzumaki! Your hair is super nice now!" Ahkito continued, completely ignoring Minato. "I remember it used to be so red before, but now it compliments you."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome!" Ahkito said, grabbing Kushina's hand and pulling it to his lips for a kiss, "You know, If you're not busy later we could-"

"She's busy." Minato deadpanned, and walked over to Kushina, gripping her left hand and pulling it up into his, purposefully flashing the ring to Ahkito.

"Wow," Ahkito whistled, "Quite a ring, who's the lucky bastard?"

Minato smiled innocently, but his eyes betrayed his smile, "Me."

Ahkito gaped, and looked between Kushina and Minato, and the ring that adorned her finger, and the gold band wrapped around Minato's.

"No way! Minato, you married Uzumaki Kushina?"

"You mean Namikaze Kushina?" Minato supplied, keeping the same fake smile at his friend, "Yeah."

Ahkito looked guilty, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm sorry man, I had no idea."

Minato's featured softened, and he almost wanted to laugh. Leave it to Ahkito to be so stupid. He reached over and patted Ahkito on the back, "Its okay, don't worry about it."

"Wow, I just can't believe you married her, Minato."

"I can't believe it either ya know!" Kushina piped up, "I mean, he sucks!"

Minato looked incredulous at Kushina, "Hey!"

She laughed, and patted his cheek, "I was teasing, lighten up and stop being so jealous will you?"

Minato crossed his arms and grumbled, looking away defiantly from his wife.

She turned to Ahkito, and whispered slyly, "I seriously can't believe it, get this, he was the one who liked me first!"

Ahkito blanked, "No way, everyone used to tease him for being so nice to you, who knew it was because he wanted you!"

Minato piped up to defend himself, "That's not it at all! I just was raised properly unlike the rest of you bullies!"

Ahkito rolled his eyes, "Calm down there , we were kids, it happens."

Surprisingly, Kushina actually agreed. "I never held a grudge against any of them actually, most of them apologized for it. Plus, I made a lot of the girls jealous when they found out I married Minato."

Ahkito smiled, "A lot of the guys must have been jealous too when they realized you were taken."

Minato wrapped his arms around Kushina protectively, and stated proudly, "Well she's mine, we already did the hand seals, plus she's got a tattoo on her boob so I don't know how many people are into that."

"Minato!" Kushina's voice was muffled, "That was your idea!"

"What was that?" Minato asked, "I couldn't hear you."

She broke out from his hold, "That was your idea!"

He smiled sweetly, and looked to Ahkito, "Don't get married."

"Wasn't planning on it."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Minato had to train his students for an upcoming mission the Hokage had informed him about. He had no idea where he was headed, but he had a strong feeling. He was told to prepare for extensive combat against some stone ninja. When Minato received this news he smiled bitterly, old enemies were coming back to bite him were they?<p>

In the middle of it, Kushina had brought them lunch to eat, and had a little argument with Obito, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. They just sat and ate, and got through the rest of the training session, parting with a few final words, and the agreement to meet up at Konoha's gates at six am that following morning.

He was currently seated flipping through a newspaper; Kushina had mended his shirt that Kakashi had scratched up during the day. He was trying to focus on the contents of his reading, but the characters kept blurring into each other on the pages, and his mind refused to settle down. Kushina was looking through the curtains of their living room window, gazing out onto Konoha's streets.

"Where do you think you're being sent this time?" She asked quietly.

Minato looked thoughtful, and put his paper down. "I think he's going to send us to Kannabi Bridge."

Kushina stared at her own reflection in the window, and looked sad. She knew that Kannabi Bridge was famous for being dangerous territory. She sighed, and looked down at her shoes, "I hope the war ends soon."

"Mhm," Minato nodded, "So do I."

Kushina turned to him, and ran to his side. She kneeled beside him on the floor, and quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She knew that tomorrow morning she wasn't going to be able to say the goodbye she wanted to Minato with his students around, so she might as well do it now.

"Please be careful." She whispered, "Don't scare me like last time."

His features softened, and he wrapped his own arms around her tightly, "I won't."

"I mean it." Kushina pulled back and looked at him hard. "If you come home in any condition less than perfect, you're in for hell."

He gulped, and looked her in the eyes. "Okay."

She suddenly pressed her face into his shirt, and clutched his sleeves with her fists. "Kushina?"

"I swear Minato, those kids." She was struggling to talk, "Those poor kids, they don't need to be involved in this."

Minato hmm'ed softly. And rubbed her back in a comforting gesture, "You're worried." He stated.

"Of course I'm worried." She mumbled, "Having them around all the time is like almost having our own kids."

Minato smiled heartily, "One day." He kissed her forehead, "We'll have them one day."

She looked up and him, and smiled wryly, "I know."

She got up from her spot and quickly went into their bedroom to change for the night, Minato eventually followed, and stood in the doorframe while she busied herself around the room getting dressed.

"I forgot to ask-" He started, "Why do you like Obito so much?"

Kushina suddenly stopped, letting her shirt fall down her body rather gracefully for once, and looked down at her shoes. Minato continued, "I mean, he is your favourite isn't he?"

She smiled softly, and started speaking barely above a whisper, "Its because he's the embodiment of my dream."

"Your dream?"

She nodded, "When we have a child, I want them to grow up just like Obito. He doesn't have to be smart, he can even be cocky, but it's the unwavering will I want him to have, I want him to believe in himself."

Minato smiled, and walked over to her, grabbing her by her waist and pushing himself flush against her. He leaned down slowly, and brushed his lips against hers in a sweet, innocent kiss, that Kushina smiled into.

"That's a lovely dream." He whispered.

They had left the next morning, Kushina sending them off at Konoha's gates. After a cheerful goodbye with Obito, she waved until their figures were enveloped by the horizon, and her husband was out of sight. She sighed heavily, and clutched the fabric of her dress, hoping with everything she had that they would all come back all right.

Kushina turned and walked back to her home, hoping to maybe get a day's rest before she was supposed to show up to the Hokage's office for her own summons. The Hokage had been thinking of sending a group of Jonin to lighting, just to see if everything had held up. She was expected to return a day after Minato.

She walked up the stairs to her front door, turning the knob and opening it silently. She kicked off her shoes, and trudged into the bedroom, collapsing on her bed in pure bliss. It was only a couple minutes before she was snoring, and dreaming of her future with Minato.

* * *

><p>It had been the following day, when Kushina was woken up by a little alarm going off in the corner, signalling that it was eight-thirty, and time to start the day officially. She groaned and sat up, undressing and quickly replacing it with her Jonin uniform. She tied her hair back in its usual high ponytail, and tightened her forehead protector with Konoha's symbol. Zipping up her vest and sandals, she prepared to leave the house.<p>

She knew it was stupid, but for some odd reason, something felt off. Kushina hoped it wasn't because Minato hadn't gotten himself into a stupid situation again. He had told her that they were delving right into the mission when they got there, and that wasting time was not an option. She worried for his students; their first wartime mission wasn't going to be easy. Hell, it wasn't easy for Kushina when she had went on her first one, and she was sixteen. These kids were barely thirteen.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and rushed up the stairs in the Hokage's mansion. She knocked on the door once, and waited for Hiruzen to breathe his gruff, "Come in."

When she heard it, she opened the door and stepped inside, met with the faces of Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shibi Aburame. She took her place beside Shikaku, someone who she was very familiar with, and waited for Hiruzen to speak about their mission.

The Hokage turned around with a smile, which put Kushina off for a moment, but she decided to let it go. A smile was a good thing, wasn't it?

Hiruzen quickly turned to her, and spoke, "I trust Minato has left?"

Kushina nodded, "Yes, six yesterday morning."

He exhaled softly, and took a drag from his pipe, "Good, I can't wait on the Hidden Stone forever." There was silence, until Hiruzen spoke again, "He's got a good group Kushina, don't worry. Hatake was promoted to Jonin two days ago, so a team of two Jonin and two Chuunin should ensure victory."

She swallowed, and shook her head in agreement. "Of course."

Shikaku looked at her sideways, and could tell immediately something wasn't right with her.

Hiruzen turned around to collect his papers, and Shikaku poked her side to get her attention, he mouthed 'Are you okay?' and Kushina nodded quickly, waving her hands as if to tell him to pay attention. She took a deep breath, and with her most convincing smile mouthed back 'Later.'

Shikaku was nowhere near satisfied, but he would take it. He rocked back on his heels, folding his arms behind his back.

Hiruzen turned back to them, and started in hushed tones, "We're sending you to lighting, nothing major, just a check up." The remaining Jonin nodded, "If anything is to come up, you all know what to do. Now, any questions?"

The Jonin shook their heads, and Hiruzen smiled, "Good." He pulled out four envelopes, corresponding to each of them, "Here are the details, we leave tomorrow, see you then."

Kushina took her envelope, and held it against her chest. The Hokage waved his arm to dismiss them, and they all turned to go. Kushina was almost out the door with Shikaku, when Hiruzen called her back, "Kushina? Don't leave yet, I need to talk to you."

She gave Shikaku an apologetic look, and the Nara closed the door behind him. She turned back to Hiruzen and looked at him expectantly, the third had his hands folded in front of him, chin resting in the crests of his fingers.

"Kushina," He stated gravely, "If news comes back that Minato is in trouble, under no circumstance are you to abandon this mission to go to him, do you understand?"

Kushina gasped, "Lord Third! I would never!"

He smiled wrly, "You say that now. But this is no ordinary mission, Uzumaki Kushina. If you are to let the nine tails chakra drip out in times of strife, it will be an inconvenience for everyone. Control your emotions to accommodate the circumstance."

She looked down at her shoes, embarrassed, "Yes sir."

Kushina heard the creaking of the chair, and the soft footsteps make their way towards her. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, and looked up to meet the Hokage's face. He smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Kushina, I don't want to make you feel bad. I'm just trying to protect the village."

"No, I understand." She said quietly, and hung her head again. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about the children."

"The Elders thought they could handle it." Hiruzen said, "I believe they can too. Under Minato's teaching, they have grown to become some of the best chuunin in history."

"Yes." Kushina said, "I know."

Hiruzen smiled, "Don't look so sad, you're bringing up Asuma well enough."

Kushina actually smiled at that, "He's a brilliant boy."

"Ah," Hiruzen said, "A little bit of an arrogant one though, perhaps he gets that from his mother."

Kushina grinned, and crossed her arms over her chest, the envelope hanging from one hand, "I'll be back to teach them more soon."

"Please do," Hiruzen sighed, "I don't think I can handle Asuma being a genin forever, or Ichiro."

Kushina giggled, "Rin did him in, didn't she?"

"He's still pretty upset about it."

Laughing, Kushina exited the Hokage's office, feeling relaxed, and much, much better. "Take care, Lord Third."

"Mhm, you too." He said, ruffling his paperwork into piles as Kushina closed the door.

"What was that about?" A voice said as soon as Kushina walked out into the hallway. She jumped a bit, and looked to her right, Shikaku was there, leaning lazily against the wall.

"God, you scared me!" Kushina yelped, and clutched her heart.

He shrugged, "Sorry."

"It was nothing," She emphasized, "He just wanted to make sure I didn't go after Minato."

"So that's what has got you so worried?" Shikaku snorted, "Relax, its Namikaze, he'll be fine."

"Its not just him I'm worried about Shikaku," She waved her arms around, "Did you forget that his team is barely even thirteen yet!"

Shikaku was never really an emotional person; he focused solely on logic and rationality to bring him to conclusions. He understood Kushina's concern to an extent, but he pegged it down to her constant anxiety from their earlier years. He sighed dramatically and wiped his face with his hands, "Have faith will you? They were obviously picked because they showed the strength for the mission, the Hokage doesn't go picking people he thinks are inadequate."

"I know that!' She raised her voice a little, "Still! Aren't I allowed to be worried?"

"Nobody said you weren't, but why would you worry when there's no reason too?" He reached over and tugged her along, "Everything's fine, Kushina."

She didn't look at Shikaku as he tugged her along the hallway, and eventually, they found themselves outside the Hokage's mansion, leaning against the wall together.

They were silent for a long time, until Shikaku finally broke it, "I'm serious," He looked over at her, "They'll be alright."

Kushina exhaled harshly, and leaned her head back until her skull thunked against the wall, "I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"A little."  
>"Its just, I really have a bad feeling."<p>

Shikaku rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "Feelings like that don't exist Kushina, you can't tell the future."

She was quiet. Kushina had decided that if Shikaku couldn't humour her, she wasn't going to tell him anything. They both laid against that wall for what felt like a thousand years, basking in the spring sun. Shikaku cleared his throat, and Kushina looked over at him, and noticed a light blush on his face.

"Shikaku?"

He smiled weakly, "Well, since you're so upset, I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well I wanted to tell you and Minato together, but seeing as he's not here…"

"Shikaku!" She yelled, "Spit it out!"

He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, and threw his arms up in defeat, "I'm asking Yoshino to marry me."

Kushina looked at him, surprised, "Congratulations!" She exclaimed, "finally, it took you long enough. First Inoichi went, then Shibi, Hiashi, even Choza finally got married, now you!"

Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck, coughing awkwardly, "Stop being so troublesome, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is!" Kushina yelled, "I'm happy for you!"

"And hey- what do you mean took me long enough, we're twenty-four! You and Minato were the ones who couldn't wait to get on each other-"

Kushina had whacked him in the back of the head, "Shut up."

"I'm just saying."

She grumbled and crossed her arms, her back hitting the wall in a defiant silence. Another pregnant moment of quiet passed before them, until Shikaku spoke again, "How did Minato ask?'

Kushina scoffed, "Like an idiot, no ring, bloody and battered, in the middle of a frenzy no doubt. It was a complete spur of the moment. No planning involved."

Shikaku smirked, "You loved it."

"Of course I did." She continued, "I wasn't expecting it at all, I didn't peg him for the guy to remember when I said I liked surprises."

Shikaku laughed, "Although he probably wasn't planning on it either."

She shook her head, "Just do something Yoshino would like. She's great, Shikaku. I'm sure she'll love whatever you do."

He nodded, "This is weird talking about with you, all I remember when I see you is little grubby Uzumaki who yelled at everyone on her first day of school."

Kushina laughed, "Well, as you can see, I don't think I'm going to become the first female Hokage, my own husband beat me at that."

Shikaku smiled, "It's a fair game, everyone wants to be Hokage, although I don't think anyone would have ever beaten Minato. He was- is, the best in our class."

The two smiled at each other, content with their little conversation. They had been close when they were spending time on Fire's border near the port, and when she wasn't with Minato or her girlfriends; Shikaku was the person she went too.

Suddenly, a ragged chuunin ran up the stairs to the Hokage's mansion, he was breathing hard, and had his hands on his knees. Immediately, the two Jonin went to ask him what was wrong.

"Its Minato," He breathed out, and Kushina's features went from worried to scared, "He's saved the whole country, he's taken back Fire's border, and all the stone ninja!"

Shikaku whooped, and Kushina was frozen in disbelief, he had taken back the border?

Kushina quickly broke out into a wide smile, and laughed heartily, "Oh thank God!" She yelled, "We might win!"

Shikaku started laughing, and ran up the stairs to tell Hiruzen the feat Minato had accomplished. Kushina smiled so wide she thought her mouth would break, perhaps she didn't have anything to be worried about after all.

* * *

><p>Minato breathed harshly, zipping through the trees at amazing speed. He was clutching his stomach in pain, his abdominal muscles begging for rest. However, he kept pressing forward, trying to reunite with his students, because they should have been at the checkpoint by now.<p>

They had all agreed that they would be waiting at the places where the road forked, one way in the direction of wind, and the other in the direction of earth. When Minato got there, his three little ninjas were nowhere in sight, signalling to him that something was definitely _wrong._

He was halfway to the place where he had last left them, when he heard a ferocious cry, and a fearful scream, no doubt belonging to Rin and Kakashi. Minato blazed forward, swinging himself down on the ground to where he saw Rin first, and where an unconcious Kakashi lay a few feet away, slowly being approached by Stone ninja. Minato got there first, and picked Kakashi up, quickly flashing back to Rin to leave the boy there. The blond turned back to the five stone ninja, and looked at them fiercely.

He heard gasps of surprise, and it was then that Minato looked into a familiar face; surely it couldn't be the stone ninja from before? Tanaka's dog Hachi had killed him.

"You!" The ninja hissed, closing in fast, "You and your stupid team killed my brother!"

The ninja lunged, and Minato brought his kunai up quickly, meeting the ninja's

blade evenly with his own. They struggled against each other in strength for a while, until Minato kicked his legs out from under him, and brought his kunai to his throat.

"Your brother almost killed me." Minato said, and quickly disposed of the ninja underneath him.

When he looked up, he realized he was cornered; the Stone ninja surrounded him on all sides. He looked towards and unconscious Kakashi, and a desperate Rin. He needed to do it now; he needed to get them out of here.

"Rin catch!" He yelled, and threw the three-pronged Kunai towards her, he needed to take out one ninja and clear a path to her, then he would take his students some place safe.

She caught it expertly, and through her tears, adjusted Kakashi in her remaining arm. She watched and waited to see what her sensei would do next, and saw his fingers raised to signal the flying thunder god. Before she knew it, Minato was at her side, grabbing her wrist, and off they flew again.

They arrived at the place they had been that morning, the large rock signalling their post. He arrived at its base, and picked up the kunai sticking out of the ground.

"Rin," Minato started, and tried to calm the blubbering girl down, "When I get back you are to tell me everything that's happened, but for now, take care of Kakashi."

"S-sensei wait don't leave!"

He smiled bitterly, and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Stay here."

He flashed off, and left Rin crying in the grass, holding Kakashi to her chest, and sobbing Obito's name.

Minato landed in the grove with a loud thump, and looked at the remaining four stone ninja that had swords raised, ready to attack.

"He's back!" One of them whispered, and Minato looked at them evenly.

"You better fucking believe it," he spat, "What the hell did you do to them?"

One stone ninja smirked, "Your little kids, well we buried the dead one over there." He pointed to the mass of rock behind them, and Minato paled, but his facial expression remained stoic, Obito. "And we roughed up the little girl and proud asshole pretty badly, lets hope they don't die too."

"They're not going to die, not while I'm here."

The stone ninja looked arrogant, "Well, it looks like you were a little late."

Minato growled, and ran at them. He drew his kunai quickly, and sliced into the neck of an unprepared stone ninja.

He turned sharply, and flipped, soaring over the three ninja that waited. He landed on the grass behind them and quickly wove seals for the water dragon. He let out a sharp yell, and hit his palms flat to the ground, water spewed out, and the dragon formed itself.

The ninja cursed, and one of them shouted, "I told you! I told you he was the fastest man alive!" The dragon darted forward slicing the abdomen of the speaking ninja. The two remaining looked fearful and were ready to retreat until Minato looked at them darkly and threw a kunai, imbedding it into one of the ninja's shoulders. Teleporting to it, Minato glowered, and said in a very low voice, "Think twice before hurting my students."

There was a sound of metal, bodies thumping to the floor, and then no sound at all. The grove was left in complete silence, and void of any people.

Back in open air, and in familiar territory Minato ran over to the small girl, calling her name over and over, "Rin! Rin its okay! Tell me what happened!"

She was blubbering, and trying to infuse green chakra into her hands so that she could heal Kakashi. "Rin!" Minato yelled, trying to get her to focus, "You need to calm down, and tell me what happened exactly."

She took deep breaths, and Minato waited patiently for her to calm down enough to get coherent words out. She was struggling, but eventually she explained what happened to Obito and Kakashi.

Minato looked downcast, and it took a lot of power not to beat down on himself. He felt incredibly guilty, so, so, guilty. He had failed. However, it was Rin who needed moral support right now, it wasn't time to have a pity party.

"Rin," Minato said quietly, "I'm sorry."

She hiccupped, and wiped her eyes, "N-no sensei, its not your fault. We're shinobi, this is the life we live."

He looked level at her, and she looked away and back to Kakashi, successfully closing his wound, and wrapping the cut in a bandage. She was about to pick Kakashi up, when Minato stopped her. "I'll do it."

She looked at him gratefully, and sat down in the grass, while Minato jumped up onto the large rock, and laid Kakashi down beside him waiting for him to wake up. He looked towards Rin, who stood up from her place on the ground and was walking towards the open clearing. She stood stiff, hands behind her back, looking up towards the sky, eyes closed.

"Hey, Obito?" She whispered, "I miss you already."


	16. Farewell, Rin

**A/N hey peeps!**

**so this chapter finalizes any canon events we know happened with Team Minato. From here on until the end, we're going to get a series of moments leading up to Minato's Hokage days. :))) **

**which means the story is almost over D: **

**but! Thank u all for reading and keeping up with this! It has been super fun **

**enjoy~~ **

**disclaimer; naruto ain't mine **

* * *

><p>It was a week later when Kushina returned home.<p>

She already knew from information passing through the grapevine that Minato had captured Kannabi Bridge, and that his mission had been a devout success. Kushina was excited to return home to his warm smiles and lazy cooking since he would no doubt be pleased with himself.

She opened their locked door to a dark house. She knew that it was eight o'clock in the evening, but the lights shouldn't be out.

"Minato?" She called into the empty space, her words echoing and bouncing off the furniture. "Where are you, hon?"

She stepped further into their house, removing her shoes and walking in the hallways. She checked the kitchen, dining room, living room, and even the bathroom, but he was nowhere to be found.

It irritated her that he wasn't answering her calls either, was he trying to be difficult?

Giving up on it for now, and concluding that he must be out, she opened the door to their bedroom. Closing the door behind her as she stepped into the dark. She noticed the form of her husband, sitting up on the edge of the bed, blanket around his shoulders. He was slouching, but staring at the window. The curtains were drawn, and the lights were blinking out in the street for the night.

"Minato?" She asked incredulously, "Why didn't you answer me when I called you?"

She was met with silence, and she marched over to his side. Ready to scream at him into high heaven. Kushina reached Minato, and ripped the blanket off his body. He was curled up tightly, wearing his plaid pyjamas and white t-shirt. Kushina noted to also scold him for not getting dressed, until she clued in that something was definitely _off._

"Minato?" She breathed, noticing that his face was blank and empty, "What on earth happened?"

He was struggling noticeably, and his voice was hoarse from the time he spent not talking. "I-" He tried, but shook his head and bit his lip, averting her stony gaze. "I failed."

Kushina looked puzzled, it wasn't like Minato to beat himself up this badly. He had grown out of that many years ago. Yes, he was still a modest man, but his insecurity evaporated with age. Confidence replaced the quivering nerdy ninja he used to be. "What do you mean you failed?" Kushina asked softly, taking a seat beside him and stroking the hair back from his face, "All everyone talks about is how you saved the country."

Minato scoffed, his sadness quickly turning bitter. He wiped his face with his hands, letting them rest on his knees, "Save the country? I hardly feel like the hero right now."

"Minato," Kushina started, her voice firm but ever so gentle, "You have to tell me what's wrong."

"What isn't."

Kushina's eyes flashed, and she looked at him harder, "Stop that."

Minato looked up into his wife's face, and the bitterness that adorned his features quickly subsided. It wasn't Kushina's fault.

As fast as he met her eyes, his own looked downwards again. He was twiddling his thumbs in what Kushina recognized to be one of his nervous habits. She brought her own fingers to slowly pry his away, and stroked his palm thoughtfully. "I'm listening." She whispered.

Minato almost choked, struggling to push the words past his lips. "Obito's dead."

Kushina blinked, too caught off guard by surprise rather than an initial reaction of disbelief or anger. "What?" she asked.

Minato grimaced, "Please don't make me say it again."

Obito? Dead?

"But I just saw him last week…" Kushina started, trying to wrap her head around the possibility of the death. "I don't understand."

Minato sniffed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, "I assigned Kakashi to his own company, he made jonin remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"So Kakashi took 'em out where I told 'em to go." Minato sniffed again, "And Stone Ninja ambushed. Rin told me that Obito gave his life for Kakashi, and his sharingan. Rin says it was all her fault because she got captured, but I told her it wasn't. But I feel bad because I didn't get there in time; I'm their teacher Kushina! I was supposed to protect them!" Minato was rambling more and more by the minute, "I couldn't do it! I failed them! Its all my fault that Obito is dead!"

Kushina was crying, but it was silent so Minato didn't notice. She took her husband's head in her hands as he clutched her with the vulnerability of a small child.

He didn't cry, but he was shaking with regret and sadness. Like the whole world had collapsed on his shoulders, he felt as if he had been more careful, then Obito would still be alive, and he wouldn't have to continue on with a broken team.

The Kannabi Bridge mission had been autonomous. He showed no sign of emotion throughout the whole mission. He sucked it up for Kakashi, and especially for Rin. He lost count the number of times the girl woke up during the night screaming and gasping Obito's name from a nightmare.

Kushina and Minato stayed like that for a very long time. Sitting on the edge of the bed holding each other. They had dealt with death before. Multiple times. However, this one felt so much different. Looking after genin from when they were nine made Kushina and Minato feel like they were personally responsible for them. A genin team was said to be like your second family. Kushina knew that Minato wasn't mourning the death of a friend. He was mourning the death of a child, a child that he had an obligation to protect, but couldn't.

Obito was a chuunin when he had died, signifying that technically, Minato wasn't responsible for him anymore. However, that didn't change the instinct of protecting your underling, or the feeling that came when you couldn't.

"Minato," Kushina whispered, rubbing his back and stroking his hair, "You're okay now."

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, pulling back from her embrace, and looking at her fully for the first time. Noticing that she was still in her uniform. "You just got back."

She smiled sadly, "You're more important."

He hugged her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her before letting her go, and shuffling back under the covers. "You go get cleaned up." He said, before shrinking into the mattress, looking terribly small. "I'll wait here."

She kissed his head, and proceeded with her nightly ritual of a shower and getting into her pyjamas. She had cried for Obito from behind the bathroom door where Minato couldn't hear her, the hot tracks trailing down her face. Her dream, her poor dream lived on without him, but she wished that he could have lived to see it. "You broke your promise." Kushina whispered even though nobody could hear her, she was referring to Obito's parting words;

"I'll bring everyone back here in one piece! And that's a promise!"

She resumed her duty of cleaning herself up, and once clean, she peeled back the covers of their bed and settled in beside Minato. He didn't hesitate to turn over and push himself closer to her, so that they were lying face-to-face, noses brushing.

His eyes opened to meet hers again, both shades of blue piercing each other. Kushina reached out and wrapped her arm around his torso, pulling herself even closer to him. He expressed sadness, but radiated warmth, and Kushina was feeling impossibly cold.

His hand came up to trace her face; "It's okay to cry." He murmured.

Kushina blinked, tears filling up the blue-gray, "I know."

They held each other for the rest of the night, breathing sometimes unsynchronized because of short sobs or irregular hiccups, which mostly belonged to Kushina. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that they fell asleep, the rising sun casting shadows on their exhausted forms. Minato had mentioned that this is what the life of a shinobi entailed, echoing Rin's words to Kushina in order to perhaps console her. Kushina knew he was right, but if being a ninja meant dying before you could even experience life, did she really want it?

* * *

><p>Months passed.<p>

The days were long, and the nights were short. It was a pattern of wake and sleep, not really any significance-taking place for the village hidden in the leaves.

Minato had gotten better, worlds better. Within a month he was acting normally, taking the days for what its worth, understanding that being hung up on death isn't what Obito would have wanted. After all, Obito was always getting side-tracked in his life, so Minato continued his with the new philosophy that continuing would be best, and that Obito wouldn't want his team to be hindered by his sacrifice.

The war progressed with the Leaf emerging victorious in many battles. It was obvious that they were a force to be reckoned with, and under Minato's close guard; their military was improving with each passing day.

Kushina spent her days training her own Genin. She was determined for them to all become chuunin. It was decided that after Obito's death, only Jonin were able to participate in front line missions like Kannabi bridge. Minato had expressed this concern to Hiruzen, who had changed the ruling under Minato's suggestion, earning the yellow flash a great deal of gratitude and more recommendations of his Hokage ascension.

Within a couple months, just before Kakashi's twelfth birthday, all of Kushina's genin had become chuunin. They had gone out to celebrate that night, making them feel the most normal they had in a while.

Rin and Kakashi had come along too, happy to spend the time with their classmates. Kushina and Minato felt extremely proud of their students, and were pleased when the children remembered Obito, toasting to his memory.

Kushina and Minato were walking home that evening from the party, talking and laughing as they continued towards their house.

"Have you seen how big Itachi's gotten?" Kushina mused as they walked along, "I can't believe Mikoto and I are the same age and she already has a child."

Minato nodded, "He's super smart for his age. Hiruzen told me that if he gets any smarter he's making him Hokage."

Kushina laughed, "Imagine an eight year old as Hokage?"

"I'd vote for him." He said, giving her a lazy smile.

Kushina shook her head, "Of course you would."

They eventually reached their door, exhausted and ready for bed. Kushina made a beeline for the bedroom, and quickly stripped down to get into the shower. Minato trailed behind her, entering the room with the sound of the faucet squeaking on. He sat on the edge of the bed, before a devilish smile came to his lips, "Kushina?" he called.

"What?" Came her muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Showering." She stated.

Smiling like a child, Minato opened the bathroom door and shrunk out of his clothes, opening the curtain and stepping inside.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Showering."

"No! It's my turn! Get out!"

He pouted, "Oh come on," he grinned, stepping closer, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Kushina rolled her eyes at him. She was still the only one under the water, "Fine," She relented, sidestepping so he could get wet, "mind as well."

Minato stepped under the water, and immediately his back scrunched up and twisted. He let out a small shriek while Kushina howled with laughter.

"It's freezing!" He yelled, "Turn it up!"

Kushina crossed her arms, "If you don't like it get out."

He scowled at her and reached for the dial, but she put her hand in front of it, "I was here first." She said.

"But its cold!" He argued

"No."

"Kushina!"

She turned her head away from him, and pushed him out from the spray of the shower, getting her hair wet and relaxing with a soft sigh, "I like cold showers."

Minato folded his arms across his bare chest, "You're actually crazy."

Kushina twisted her hair letting it rest against her shoulder, and held up her left hand, "You're stuck with me." The ring glistened on her finger, still as clean and looking as good as the day he bought it.

Minato smirked, "You shower with it on?"

Kushina blushed, "I never take it off."

Minato smiled, and raised his own hand, the gold band shimmering, "Me too."

Although it was a romantic moment, it was sort of ruined with their current situation. All Kushina wanted was to shower in peace.

"Now will you get out if you're not going to clean up?" Kushina asked, "Since you don't like cold showers and there's no way I'm changing the temperature, you can leave."

Minato's eyes flashed, and he smirked at her, leaning in very close, "I can change the temperature without touching that dial," he said.

Kushina gulped, and her face flushed prominently.

"Plus," Minato added, "My hair's already wet."

Kushina rolled her eyes at him before she was swept up into his arms, "You're an idiot."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were spent in a very blissful pace. Minato was spending his time like a normal twenty-four year old should be; making his wife happy, spending time with friends like Fugaku and Shikaku, who Minato spent a great time teasing about Shikaku's girlfriend now wife, Yoshino. Minato also spent time with the remainder of his team, teaching them any other things they asked, and helping them heal from Obito's passing. However, it was a cold night in October, a week after Kakashi's birthday, when another wave of despair was brought to Konohagakure.<p>

Nohara Rin, was murdered.

It was the middle of the night when the phone rang in Minato and Kushina's home. He picked it up lazily, his sleepy drawl of "Hello?" echoing in the dark.

"Minato?" Hiruzen asked, "I need your help."  
>Minato shot bolt upright, alert and at attention upon hearing the Hokage's voice. Kushina's eyes opened beside him, and she sat up, rubbing them sleepily.<p>

"I know you just got back from a mission this evening, but Rin Nohara has been captured during the night from the Hidden Mist, Hatake Kakashi has already departed upon trying to find her earlier. Can you retrieve them?"

Minato was silent, unsure of how to actually answer. Of course he would go get them, but why was Rin a target?

"Of course." Minato answered, and hung up the phone. He turned to look beside him but Kushina was already up, and getting dressed.

"What are you waiting for?" Kushina asked, "Come on."

Minato got dressed in a rush, and soon he and Kushina were out the door, running through the trees and through the village gates, hoping to find Kakashi's trail.

It wasn't that hard, Minato and Kushina weren't as good as tracking as the Inuzuka, but they were still all right at it. They found Kakashi's trail with ease, and followed the footprints towards a clearing. It wasn't very far from the leaf, but when Minato and Kushina arrived, they immediately witnessed a past chaos.

Minato saw a hooded figure holding Rin's unconscious form close to his body, "Hey!" Minato yelled, running towards him, "Get away from her!"

The hooded figure hesitated, but fled into the shadows. Minato rushed over to Rin, Kushina at his side.

"Rin," Minato called, and shook her softly, "Rin." He stated again, shaking her a little harsher, in order to get her to wake up. "Come on, wake up."

Kushina gasped sharply, squinting through the dark, "Minato!" She yelled, "Her chest!"

Minato looked away from her face and down towards where her heart should have been, and was met with a large hole. He inhaled sharply, and laid Rin down on the ground gently before pounding a fist into the dirt, "Damn it!" He yelled, "Why does this keep happening?"

Kushina had retrieved Kakashi, who was unconscious, but alive. Minato's anger had quickly dissipated into sadness as he looked at Kakashi's bloody hand, and the bodies of the deceased Mist ninja all around them. "Oh my god," Minato breathed, "He killed them all."

Kushina was shedding tears, but she was speaking with clarity, "All except one," She said, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "The cloaked man."

Minato scowled, "I bet he's the one who killed Rin."

Kushina looked sombre, and adjusted Kakashi so that he was laying on her back so she could carry him back to the village. Minato looked down at the body of another one of his students, who had died in the cursed ninja war. He picked Rin up slowly, and carried her in his arms, legs dangling lifelessly as he and Kushina walked back to the village.

Minato was crying again, but it wasn't the type of tears he shed for Obito. It wasn't the type where he was mad at himself for not being there. Rin's death wasn't his fault, it was a kidnapping, Rin was targeted and killed. If anything, Minato was angry. The moisture rolled down his face and fell on Rin's shirt. Minato held his head defiantly, and Kushina looked back at him worriedly, "Minato-"

"It's fine." He said quietly. "Rin was always a worry wart, right now she's probably worried about us, even in the afterlife."

Kushina smiled sadly, she had grown attached to her. Rin was like a little sister she never had.

"I'll ask Kakashi what happened when he wakes up and is ready to talk." Minato said solemnly, adjusting Rin's body in his hands. "I doubt he'll be up to speaking anytime soon."

Kushina nodded, "You're right."

They walked in silence back to the village; it was at the gates where Kakashi burst awake, yelling and screaming. The two older ninja instantly focused their attention on the boy, and used every effort to calm him down.

"It won't wash off!" Kakashi yelled, furiously rubbing his hands together and scratching the dried blood that had crusted under his fingernails, "Get it off!"

Kushina reached behind her into her pack and brought out a small canteen, using the contents of it to wash Kakashi's hands.

"Sh, Kakashi, sh, its okay." Kushina said, rubbing his hands with her own, while Minato held Rin. "You're okay."

Kakashi looked towards his teacher, who was holding the body of his friend. His eyes went impossibly wide, and he wailed again, scratching and itching at his clean skin. He yanked his hands from Kushina's and rubbed and rubbed until the skin had gone red, raw and aching from his constant cleaning.

"Kakashi," Minato spoke softly, "That's enough."

He wouldn't listen. Kakashi was still vigorously rubbing his hands, kneeling in the muddy dirt. "It won't come off!" He yelled again, pushing and pushing his skin back as if to wipe the non-existent blood away.

"Kakashi!" Minato yelled, but his voice lowered when he looked into his face, "Please, that's enough."

Kakashi's voice dropped. He looked down at his hands, finally realizing for the first time that they were clean.

But they were the opposite of it.

Kakashi stood, carrying his limp body towards the village gates, as he trudged with each heavy step, forward.

Kushina walked behind him, worried that he was going to fall any minute. Minato trailed behind Kushina, carrying Rin's lifeless body home.

Hiruzen was waiting for them at the gates with some ANBU. Upon seeing Kakashi, he looked relieved, however, when he looked into Minato and Kushina's exhausted faces, he knew that something was wrong.

"Lord Third," Kushina started when they had arrived, "I'm afraid Rin is-"

"She's dead." Minato breathed, finally saying the words out loud. Yes, his precious genin team had been shrunk from three to one, in the short span of five months.

"Dead?" Hiruzen exclaimed, "how?"

"We're not sure," Minato started, looking at Kushina, "We believe it could be-"

"It was me." Kakashi spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "She ran in front of my lighting blade."

The adults gaped at him, unsure of how to react to Rin's assisted suicide. Even though the person who assisted her hadn't been aware of it at the time.

"Kakashi," Minato breathed, "Do you know why?"

Kakashi looked down at his shoes, unsure of how to answer. He really didn't feel like talking, but if he didn't start now, he would have to do it later.

"She," He swallowed, "She was kidnapped by Mist Ninja."

"Yes, we know that son." Hiruzen nodded, trying his best to be encouraging, "What happened after that?"

"She told me that they put something inside of her, that she had to die to protect the village."

Minato breathed in harshly, and looked to Kushina, who paled noticeably. "Kakashi," Kushina asked, "What did she say they wanted?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't know."

Hiruzen looked grim, and he turned to Kushina, "I trust you've figured it out?"

Kushina nodded, "Yes."

Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his temples, while Minato handed Rin's body over to the ANBU soldiers who would prepare her for burial. "I'll tell her family." Hiruzen began, patting Minato on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, Minato."

Minato shook his head, hiding his remorse with a watery smile. "Thank you."

Hiruzen gestured for Kakashi to follow him, and he did so automatically. His legs carrying him on command, not by will. Kakashi looked back towards Minato, eyes filled with a sense of helplessness. Minato walked up behind him, grabbing his shoulders, and turning him to face him.

"It's going to be okay." Minato spoke, "We'll help each other."

Kakashi felt so unbearably and undeniably alone. His teacher was right, for they were the only members of Team Minato left. However, Kakashi doubted any amount of help would let him get over killing his closest friend.

"Thank you sensei." Kakashi muttered, and quickly withdrew from Minato, following behind Hiruzen at a steady pace.

Minato stood silent, Kushina behind him. It was a while before Kushina went up to him, and touched his shoulder from behind. "Minato?"

Minato didn't look at her; his face was still trained on the direction in where he last saw Kakashi.

"I don't think I've seen his eyes look that cold in a very long time." Minato whispered to no one, and stood silently.

Kushina looked at him sadly, and wiped her eyes at the tears that still insisted on falling, "Minato?" She pressed, and he quickly looked over to her, "lets go home."

He took her hand, and led her down the twists and turns that made up Konoha's streets. They found their house in no time, and entered the familiar four walls quietly. Minato locked the door behind him, and slid down its edge, resting his head in his hands. Kushina walked over to the dining room table, pulling a chair out and sitting down on it, leaving the room in complete and utter silence.

They stayed quiet until the sun came up. The gold rays splaying across the floor. Minato looked up finally, and saw Kushina still seated in the same position. The sunlight was dancing across her features, and the vermillion strands of her hair glinting. Minato smiled for what felt like the first time in eons, and kissed his wife's forehead, bringing a blanket over to her so he could drape it across her shoulders. Upon feelings the soft fabric make contact with her skin, she jolted awake, and looked into Minato's tired eyes. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

He didn't talk; he just shook his head and took her hand soundlessly. Minato pulled her up from the chair, and down the hallway into their bedroom. The whole house was sluggishly bathed in morning's light, the dust motes floating in the air.

"Lets sleep." He said softly, "It would be nice to forget for a while."

"Okay." She whispered.

They lay down together; Kushina rested her head in the crook between Minato's neck and shoulder. Minato raised his hand and stroked her hair in soothing patterns, repeating the process for a couple minutes.

"I'm sorry." Minato said finally, "I know you really loved her."

"I did." Kushina said, "She was a lovely girl."

"I know."

They were silent again, and Kushina was certain Minato had finally drifted into sleep, when his voice shook with strength, echoing throughout the entire room, "I swear Kushina, our child will never suffer like we have, like they have." He crawled on top of her so he could look into her face; his features were defiant, as if he was trying to prove a point. "I'll do everything in my power to protect our child. And you. Even if I have to give up my own life, I swear I will."

"Minato," Kushina started, gently gripping the sides of his face, "Don't say that-"

"I _swear_." He promised. "I would never let your dream die."

Kushina smiled, one of those tired smiles that never quite reach your eyes, but you know it's genuine. She leaned up, and pressed her lips to his, in a soft, sleepy kiss, that echoed promise, and sealed the words he spoke.

"I know."


	17. The Yondaime

**A/N ayyy I got this out faster than usual **

**anyway so this one is it man! basically a summary of the final events, we're done! Its all caught up to what we actually do know about them, so know the last two chapters... and then an epilogue to sum it all up. **

**enjoy~ **

**disclaimer; Naruto ain't mine**

* * *

><p>The house was quiet as Kushina flipped through a magazine at their dining room table. She was getting a little nervous; Minato had left for a mission a day prior and was due home an hour ago. It was odd that he would be trailing behind. Kushina was worried that the encounter with Killer Bee and the Raikage might be bloodier than she had expected. She twiddled her thumbs nervously.<p>

Deciding that he just went to visit Jiraiya, or check up on Kakashi, Kushina left her place at the table and sauntered into the kitchen. She prepared a pot to boil water, and sprayed a saucepan for future cooking.

While waiting for the things to finish preparing, she set the table. If Minato was late, there was no doubt he was going to be hungry, and he was really grumpy when it came to his stomach. Laughing to herself, Kushina made a mental note to make a little extra rice.

An hour passed, and Kushina had whipped up a meal of rice, vegetables, and some fish she had bought while shopping that morning. She leaned on the counter, arms crossed over her chest, and glaring at the offensive clock. It was Six-thirty in the evening, and still no sign of her tardy husband.

She sighed, deciding that he was going to be a no show after all, and sat down to eat. She threw her apron over the back of her chair, and was about to pour soy sauce all over her fish when the door burst open.

"I'm taking you out!" Minato yelled.

Kushina was frozen in her place, her hand poised over the bottle of sauce. Minato was motionless in the doorway, his hand gripping the handle, and his other arm thrown out in a dramatic gesture. He looked tired, but he also looked in one piece, comforting Kushina that his mission had gone smoothly after all.

It was obvious he was waiting for her reaction, and still in her stupor, Kushina muttered, "But I already made dinner…"

"Great!" Minato said, running over, and scooping a spoonful into his mouth. "Its good, we'll have it tomorrow, now come on!" He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up and out the door.

"Minato!" She protested, as he dragged her through the streets, "What's gotten into you?"

"I want to take you out!" He said again, waving to the people he passed by. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing." She grumbled, "But you could have given me time to get ready and clean up first."

Minato looked back at her, puzzled. "Why? You look great."

She blushed, "As if."

He rolled his eyes at her, and slowed down to a steady walk beside her. Deciding that he didn't need to drag her anymore. "You really do, 'Shina. You always do."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What did you do?"

'Damn.' Minato thought, 'How did she always know?'

Minato smiled sweetly, "I broke one of your kunai I borrowed, sorry."

She gasped, "Minato!"

"Its okay though!" he offered, "Because I'm paying for tonight!"

"You better be."

He shot an apologetic glance at her, and walked along her side. He grabbed her actual hand this time, playing with her fingers as he held it.

"Did you paint your nails?" He asked, studying her hand. Kushina blushed at him noticing, and nodded her head.

"I got bored."

"They look nice." Minato nodded, "blue is a good colour for you."

Kushina scoffed, "Although I've got mega kunoichi hands."

She was right- Kunoichi and Shinobi hands were usually filled with calluses from the years they spent training and practicing. The palms usually were anything but slender, and fingers tended to be broader.

Minato smiled, and kissed the back of his wife's hand. "I don't care. I like them."

Kushina rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Minato's shoulder, "You're quite the romantic tonight," She mused, "Is there a date I forgot?"

He shook his head, his blond hair bouncing with the motion, "With everything that's happened lately, I just want to make sure we never say, 'what if?' you know?"

"Hey, that's my line."

Minato laughed, "Do you ever think you'll stop using it?"

Kushina shrugged, "Its not something I'm worried about ya know!"

Realizing her mistake, Kushina covered her mouth with her other hand, and Minato grinned at her, letting go of her hand and throwing his arm around her shoulders. "You never change."

Kushina grumbled, "Watch what you say, I could be a completely different person tomorrow. I'd decorate the house like Mebuki does."

Minato shuddered, "No doilies. Please."

Kushina smirked, "Just for that, you're getting a pack of them for Christmas."

Minato groaned dramatically, and they laughed together as they made their way to their usual spot. Minato lifted the flap and let Kushina under first, and followed in after her.

"Yo, old man!" Minato called, and the Ichiraku ramen shopkeeper quickly ran to the stool.

"Hey you two!" He called, and gestured for his assistant to start taking their orders. Currently, they were the only ones seated.

"Usuals?" the waitress called, and Minato gave his signature smile.

"Please."

The shopkeepers disappeared into the back of the shop, preparing their dinner. Kushina didn't look impressed, and Minato threw her an innocent smile. "What? Ramen's your favourite right?"

"Obviously." Kushina said, "But you're being nice…. Too nice."

Minato shrugged, "I just like doing nice things for you."

Kushina narrowed her eyes, "Right."

"Here ya go!" The shopkeeper returned, carrying two bowls of steaming hot ramen. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks!" Minato called, and grabbed a pair of chopsticks for Kushina and himself. He waited until she started first, and assuming that she was finally satisfied, started eating.

They were halfway done, when Kushina finally figured out why Minato was being so nice to her.

His chopsticks clattered on the table, and he turned in his seat to face her. He took a deep breath, and said lowly, "Kushina, I think we should have a baby."

She almost choked on the broth that she was sipping, "What?" Kushina coughed, "Is that what this is all about?"

Minato blushed, and looked down into his own bowl, "Sort of," He scratched the back of his neck, "I just don't want to wait… I mean, your dream and all that, and with what's happened…"

Kushina smiled softly, "You're afraid you won't be able to do it all?"

He met her eyes again, his face still beet red. "Basically."

Kushina laughed softly, putting down her chopsticks and wiping her mouth, "Honestly Minato, you're such an overachiever, you didn't have to pull this big stunt."

"Yeah but… I wanted to."

"Well thank you, and I think you're right. I know lady Mito had some difficulty getting pregnant when she wanted children. So mind as well start early."

Minato beamed, hugging her around the waist, "Thank you 'Shina. Thank you!"

Kushina hugged him back, patting his shoulder as she did. "Honestly, you're such a sap. Twenty-Four and already pulling the dad card."

He pulled away, and went back to his dinner, "Hey," he defended, "We both want kids, so why the wait?"

"If you're sure." She said.

"I'm sure if you're sure."

Kushina smiled, "In that case, we can start as soon as we get home."

Minato sputtered, coughing and dropping his chopsticks in his bowl, "Check!" He yelled, "We need the check!"

* * *

><p>A couple months had passed, marking Minato's 25th birthday. It was mid spring, the buds emerging on trees into soft blossoms and the snow melting into a disappointing puddle.<p>

Kushina was in the kitchen, waiting once more for Minato to come back from his summons with the Hokage. They had come back together from a mission of their own, but Minato had dropped off the report, while Kushina went home to make dinner.

She was exhausted, but was satisfied. Life had been going rather well lately, a lot less missions about the war and more about the signing of peace treaties. It seemed as if Hiruzen was wrapping it up on a good note, which enforced the surrounding nations to do the same. Of course, there was still some bad blood with wind country, unfortunately for everyone else it seemed as if the Fourth Kazekage wasn't quite done with the war yet.

With her and Minato, they were trying to have a child, but Kushina proved to be right about the difficulty. Apparently, female jinchurriki have a hard time because of the interference with the seal. However, she wasn't letting it get her down, and she wasn't letting it get Minato down. They would conceive eventually, and when that time came, they would be ready for it.

Kakashi was getting a little better; of course nobody knew what happened behind closed doors. The twelve year old was reluctant to speak to anyone that wasn't Minato or Kushina. Even then, he didn't say much.

Minato was worried, but if he was excessively concerned, he didn't show it.

She had her back turned to the door, the pot boiling beside her. She was chopping vegetables to put them into the boiling water, completely immersed with her activity.

She didn't hear the door open and close, and she definitely didn't hear the soft footsteps make their way across the hardwood. She didn't notice Minato until she felt a presence behind her, and she quickly turned, eyes meeting with his soft smile.

"What are you doing there?" she asked, walking over to him, her ladle in hand. "What did Lord Third want with you?"

He exhaled, looking away from her, "Well…"

She smirked, and pointed her finger at him, "Did you get scolded? So what?" She waved the ladle around and crossed her arms, "Don't worry about it ya know!"

He was looking completely enthralled with her, but coughed quietly when she finished talking, "Well, It wasn't that..."

She looked puzzled, "Then what?"

Minato hesitated, before finally speaking, "Well…" He pointed towards himself, "He wants me to be the Fourth Hokage."

Not completely registering his words, Kushina looked downwards, "Oh really? Don't mind the Hokage-" she suddenly clued in, and instantly stood at attention, "What!" she yelled, getting up and standing in front of him, "What did you just say?"

He looked at her seriously, nodding. "I've been named the Fourth Hokage."

She gaped at him, silent for a couple moments before breaking out into a smile. She launched herself at him, and his hands easily found her waist, catching her effortlessly. "Congratulations ya know!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around Minato's neck. Apparently Kushina couldn't contain her rigorous excitement, because she propelled herself further into his arms, her feet dangling off the floor.

"Oi!" Minato yelped, as she jumped up. Noticing his surprise, she quickly let herself down, and looked across at him, ready to thank him formally.

She breathed, and cleared her throat, "Thank you very much for all your hard work." She said sincerely, knowing that Hokage was something Minato took very seriously. It took a while, but he was finally named.

"Thank you." He accepted, and looked at her hard. Kushina was still looking up at him, ladle in her hand. They stared at each other for a while longer, and burst out laughing.

"Hokage!" Minato exclaimed, "Can you believe it?"

Kushina smiled warmly, rubbing her stomach as she tried to relax her contracting muscles from laughing. "I can!" she said, turning back to her pot, stirring the contents inside. "You deserve it, Minato."

He walked up beside her, looking into the pot curiously, before dipping his finger inside to taste. She swatted him away, and he grinned mischievously before taking his place at the table. "Thank you." He said, "Really Kushina, I couldn't have done it without your constant support."

She grinned, "What are wives for?"

"Companionship."

She sighed, "That was a rhetorical question you idiot."

"I know." He smiled, "I just felt like answering."

Kushina shook her head, "If you're going to help, mind passing me that bowl over there?"

He complied, and she poured the contents of the soup into the bowl. Handing it back to him, she gestured for him to grab his spoon, "It's yours, eat."

He complied, and she sat down at the table to join him. Eating together in celebratory harmony. Her husband was Hokage, and while it came as a surprise, Kushina never doubted him.

"When do you start?" She asked, and he grimaced.

"….Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kushina asked, saddened. "I thought we would have at least one more mission together…"

Minato laughed, but he patted her hand. "I'm sorry, maybe I can sneak out?"

Kushina's features darkened, "You know the elders would never let you."

Minato groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Don't let them push you around Minato." Kushina warned, "You know how they are."

He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back in his chair. He looked like he was pouting, and Kushina laughed softly.

"Sit up straight Minato, Hokage's don't pout or slouch."

"I'm not pouting."

"You are."

"No I'm not."

Kushina looked at him, and got up from her seat so she could walk her way to Minato's side of the table. "You are." She said, trapping his rather stuck out bottom lip between her two fingers, "See?"

She let him go, and he helped her clean up the remnants of their dinner. The bowls clacked and clattered as Kushina put them away, and Minato was drying dishes. Once everything was clean again, they went to the living room, hoping to talk, and maybe watch a little TV.

Kushina was flipping through old re-runs, when Minato sat bolt upright, "I forgot to show you!" He exclaimed, and ran out of the room. He returned with a large white box, and opened it with a smile. "Look what they made me!"

He put on the white coat with a flourish, the fabric billowing out before it settle near the back of his knees. "Isn't it cool?" He asked, turning around and pointing to the "Fourth Fire Shadow." insignia on the back.

Kushina's lips twitched, the coat looked good on him, but the way he introduced it was totally ridiculous. "You know," Kushina started, "If this Hokage thing doesn't work out, you could always be a comedian."

Minato laughed, until he finally got what Kushina was saying, "Hey!"

She giggled, and walked towards him, tugging his collar down to her face, "I was just teasing." She said, and kissed him. He relaxed into her hold, and cupped her face with both his hands. Kushina broke away from him, and adjusted the collar so that it rested on his neck comfortably. She did up the straps holding the jacket together, and stepped back from him to admire his look.

"You actually look very nice." She commented, "A force to be reckoned with."

He posed dumbly, in an effort to make her laugh, "Konoha's yellow flash! That's me!"

She put her face in her hands, the second-hand embarrassment hitting her hard. "Please don't do that."

He laughed with her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, "I don't know," He mused, "I think it could work."

Kushina shook her head, and patted his shoulder once, before walking back to the TV. Minato had gone into their bedroom to properly hang up the coat and put it away. Kushina was just about to start an episode of "Ninja Chronicles." When Minato yelled, his voice floating through the house, "Hey Kushina? How should I do my hair for my great stone face?"

Kushina collapsed on the couch, groaning into a pillow.

* * *

><p>Kushina was standing on top of the Hokage's mansion, arms at her sides, and absolutely <em>beaming. <em>

Choza was beside her, and she could tell that she was starting to annoy the Akimichi with her constant bragging about her husband, but she didn't care. She was so overwhelmingly proud.

Shikaku kept making faces at her, and Kushina did whatever she could to ignore it. For some reason, Minato's friends really liked to tease her. She shot Shikaku the middle finger without anyone seeing, and the Nara pretended to look offended. Kushina giggled quietly.

They hadn't really grown up at all.

They were waiting for Minato to come up on the roof so they could finalize the Hokage ceremony. He was supposed to wear the Hokage hat to show that leadership had been transferred. Kushina secretly knew that as soon as he got it, it would be off again. Minato hated the thing.

Said blond finally appeared, he walked across the rooftop towards Hirzuen. As he passed Kushina, he playfully winked at her, and she shook her head. "Pay attention." She mouthed, and Minato's back suddenly looked a little straighter.

He walked all the way to Hiruzen, standing in front of him, his back towards the prying eyes of the Leaf Village, who were standing underneath. Hiruzen nodded towards him, removing his hat, and placing it in Minato's hands. He accepted gratefully, and placed the offensive object on his head. The flaps of the hat covered his face, and looking out with one eye, Minato noticed the top Jonin standing on the rooftop with him. Fugaku Uchiha smirked at him, and Shikaku Nara made a little gagging face pointing to Kushina. Minato tried not to laugh, and bit his lip.

"I'm counting on you, Fourth Hokage." Hiruzen spoke, prying Minato out of his stupor and into his serious expression.

"I shall dedicate my life to it." Minato replied solemnly, and turned around, walking towards the fence that rimmed the edge of the rooftop.

He quickly caught the eyes of Kakashi, and took off his hat, smiling at the boy while the Leaf Village erupted in roars around him. From Kakashi's standpoint, Minato looked almost god-like, leaning over the side of the fence while the crowd yelled how much they adored him. It was surreal to think that this man was his teacher.

Minato smiled down at the village, trying to wrap his mind around that this was real. He turned around to the eyes of "his" Jonin now, and grabbed Kushina's attention. She didn't hesitate, and ran towards him, barrelling into his side. He caught her, laughing, and rubbed her back as her arms wrapped around his torso and her face pressed into his chest.

"Congratulations." She murmured, "You finally did it."

"Yeah," Minato beamed, looking down at her, "I did."

* * *

><p>"ANBU?" Minato asked, "You think so?"<p>

Fugaku crossed his arms, "I mean its possible."

Minato sighed, resting his head against the wood of his desk. "I don't know. Isn't it a little…" he struggled to find the words, "Tough?"

Fugaku looked at him, "Minato, he's thirteen. He's a jonin, he's been going through this war since he was eleven." He relaxed at Minato's tired face, "I think he'll be fine."

Minato looked away from him, and towards the scene outside. It was November, and it still looked as if though it was summertime. He saw Kushina talking with Mikoto, the two women exchanging in an animated conversation. Minato couldn't help the smile that came to his face, and turned to meet his advisors eyes.

"Congratulations." Minato spoke, looking at Mikoto, "I heard from Kushina."

Fugaku nodded, "Thank you, Itachi seems to be quite keen to be an older brother."

Minato smiled, "I'll bet. He's a bright boy."

"What about you?" Fugaku pressed, leaning against the window, "None yet?"

Minato shook his head, "But I think Kushina's got a good feeling. She's been weird lately."

Fugaku actually laughed, the soft sound echoing throughout the room and in Minato's ears, "You need to relax. It'll happen eventually."

Minato sighed, "I know."

"Listen," Fugaku continued, "Tell you what, promote Kakashi to ANBU, and see how that goes. Its obvious the kid is stressing you out."

Minato threw his hands in the air, "No shit! I don't know what to do to help him!"

"Kakashi's always been technical. Missions will help him get his mind off it. The less time he has to laze around and think, the more he'll improve."

Minato nodded, "Makes sense…"

Fugaku nodded, "Good. Minato, if you keep stressing out, you'll lose all your hair."

Minato touched his head with both his palms, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because they're right." A voice spoke from the doorway, and Minato looked into his wife's face. "See?" Kushina spoke, "Fugaku has the right idea."

Fugaku grinned, "Hi Kushina."

She waved, and walked into Minato's office, Mikoto trailing behind her. The married Uchiha's quickly reunited, and departed from the office, leaving Minato and Kushina alone.

She leaned against the desk, watching him fill out some forms for a while. It was when he was on his fifth, did she snatch the pen from his hand.

"Kushina," He sighed, "I need to finish this."

"No you don't." Kushina said, "All this Hokage business has been running you dry." She went around to Minato, and pulled him up by his hands, "We're going home."

Minato sighed, "But I can't…"

"That paperwork's not going anywhere." She offered, pulling him ever so slowly out the door, "It'll still be here tomorrow."

"You have a point…"

"Good, see?" Kushina smiled, pulling him all the way out the door, closing it behind her. "Now the couch is calling our names!" She sang, "And a Ninja Chronicles marathon!"

Minato wrinkled his nose, "I hate that show."

Kushina gasped, "How could you."

He laughed, and walked into step beside her, leaving the Hokage's mansion and locking the door. They walked into the street together, and as soon as they turned the corner, Minato was swamped.

Tons of little genin swarmed his feet, clutching his cloak and tugging on his pant leg. "It's the Hokage!" they squealed, "The strongest ninja ever!"

Minato smiled widely, gushing to Kushina, "Look! I'm a celebrity!"

He kneeled down to eyes view, and answered all the questions the little ninja and academy students had.

"Doya have any cool jutsus?" One pressed.

"Why of course!" Minato said, puffing out his chest for dramatic effect, Kushina laughed behind him, amused by his antics.

"Can you show us?" An academy student asked shyly, tugging on her dress.

"Okay, but I need a volunteer!" he yelled, and hands shot up into the air, Minato pretended to be confused, and picked a little boy who had his hand shot so high he could have sworn he was trying to scrape the clouds.

"What's your name?" Minato asked politely, and the little boy growled ferociously, "Inuzuka Jun!"

Minato instantly remembered the boy to be Tanaka's son, and smiled widely. Minato pulled a Kunai from his coat, and placed it in Jun's hand, "Hold this very carefully." he instructed, "Don't drop it now."

Jun nodded, entranced with the odd looking kunai. Minato smiled at him, and quickly flashed away.

"What?" the group yelled, looking around, "Where did he go?"

Kushina laughed, she knew that Minato would be back, but to these children it looked like he disappeared in midair, as if it were some kind of magic trick. True to his name, Minato was back in a flash, holding a flower. He quickly brought it back to Kushina, and she accepted it, a little embarrassed at his display of affection. He smiled brightly at her, and she whispered to him, "Where did you get this exactly?"

"Mikoto's garden." He whispered back, "Don't tell her."

She shook her head, laughing softy. The children around them were freaking out, unable to understand how the Hokage just flew away and came back so fast!

"Didja go to another dimension?" A boy asked.

Minato looked incredulous, "What? Nope! Just something I like to call the flying thunder god technique!"

A little girl looked up at him, gasping, "Are you really a thunder god?"

Minato almost laughed, and answered her, when Kushina stepped in. "I think he likes to think so. I mean, his hairstyle kind of looks like lighting doesn't it?"

The little girl agreed, and Minato pouted, giving Kushina an annoyed look, she only smiled at him in response.

"Wow! The Hokage's wife is so pretty!" the same little girl shouted, her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders, "I wish I had hair like you!"

Kushina was touched, and knelt down to her, "Oh sweetie, I think your hair is so beautiful!"

"You think so? Everyone says brown is boring."

"No it isn't!" Kushina told her, "Brown is the colour of chocolate right?"

"And poop."

Minato laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, wondering how Kushina was going to handle this.

"If someone ever tells you that, tell them that they smell like poop. Then they'll wish they complimented you instead."

Minato let his hands down, that was actually a pretty good save.

The little boys all rushed towards Kushina's side, instantly forgetting about Minato. "The Hokage's wife is the most beautiful!"

Kushina was flustered; she hadn't gotten this much attention from so many people before. Minato smiled from his place, admiring the scene.

"You're all so cute!" Kushina had said, ruffling the hair of two boys, and pinching the cheeks lightly of one little girl.

The little boys were eager to talk to Kushina, asking her all sorts of questions, "Are you a Ninja too?" "Yes she is! I know she's a Jonin! Mama says she's really good!" "Of course she's good, she's married to the Hokage!"

Minato stepped in, taking Kushina's hand, and shouting dramatically, "Back off boys! She's mine!"

The children squealed, and laughed as Minato pried the kids off of Kushina. They were laughing along with them, and soon Kushina was standing, and kid-free.

"I think they like us." Minato whispered to her, and she laughed, kissing his cheek as they walked away from the kids, waving to them.

"I think so too."

Minato held her hand, and they walked in the direction of their house. He was feeling overwhelmingly tired after that busy encounter, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I never knew you were so good with kids." Minato said, "It was super fun to watch."

Kushina scoffed, "I would say the same, but you acted just like one."

Minato tapped her shoulder, and she looked up into his face. He was serious, before he broke out into a grin, "Race ya." He whispered, and took off laughing towards their house.

Kushina sighed, but took off after him "If you think I'm letting you win you're nuts!"

"Fat chance!" He called back.

"I'll bet you 100 ryō!"

"Fine!"

They eventually made it home, however, Minato's wallet was seemingly lighter than before.


	18. Naruto

**A/N yooooo i've decided i'm going to finish this story today so get ready for the long haul**

**this chapter is super sad!**

**but its okay bc those looking for a happy ending... :) u'll get one**

**but not in the way u might expect **

**enjoy~~ **

**disclaimer; naruto ain't mine**

* * *

><p>Minato felt as if though the whole world had finally fallen back into balance.<p>

He and Kushina had finally conceived a child.

He'd never forget the initial hope he felt when she got up twice the morning before she was due for the doctors, throwing up her stomachs contents into the toilet. He'd felt bad for being hopeful; he didn't like to see her sick. However, he wasn't stupid. He knew that morning sickness was the number one tell tale sign that Kushina could be pregnant. He had held her long hair back for her sleepily as she bent over the toilet, hacking and coughing.

He had been there to see her off, he knew that she wasn't going to be back for a while, and since today was Saturday, it meant that Minato technically didn't have to go in to the office.

Minato had told her that he wanted to go with her, but she had insisted he stay home. Kushina knew that Minato tended to get his hopes up, and the last thing she wanted was for him to look disappointed in front of the doctor.

Nonetheless, Kushina came home with a soaring heart, bouncing all the way back home just so she could tell Minato the good news. She guessed Minato would be trying to tell himself that it was too good to be true, that this doctor's visit was just because she was catching a cold or something.

She had burst through the door, and the memory of them embracing after she had announced the good news would be forever imbedded into her mind. She would never be able to replicate the immense joy and pleasure she felt when her and Minato had spent that whole day talking, arguing over who they thought the baby would take after more, and the gender. Minato knew it was too early to even speculate, but Kushina said she had a strong feeling it would be a son.

The months they had spent together during Kushina's pregnancy were the best they had in their whole marriage. Kushina wouldn't lie; something about being constantly cared for and sought after brought her some sort of satisfaction she would have never experienced before. And as her belly grew bigger, so did her heart. Minato was nothing but a sweetheart during the whole duration, and Kushina would have never traded him for the entire world.

One particular fond memory she had was when they were sitting on the couch on evening in August. Kushina's stomach was too big for her to bend over, and she had constant back pain from their little "Naruto" kicking relentlessly. Minato had said he was feisty, and after determining the sex from the doctor, Minato proclaimed that their son would be the most spoiled little ninja in Konoha.

Kushina complained that she could never do things for herself anymore, and when she had sat on the couch trying to paint her toenails for over an hour, Minato finally offered to do it for her. Kushina was a sceptic, but let him anyway.

"If you get any paint on my skin I'll kill you."

"Jeez, this is hard." He said, delicately trying to apply the baby pink to her nails, "How do you do this?"

"Practice."

He rolled his eyes, trying to avoid the edges of her skin as much as possible. He was doing all right for a guy; Kushina guessed that ninja training was helpful in more ways than one.

"Ouch!" Kushina yelped suddenly.

"It wasn't me I swear." Minato paled, looking for any sort of injury he could have inflicted with the nailbrush.

"I know it wasn't you," Kushina sighed, "I can't wait for October, this kid is killing me."

"Oh he's moving?" Minato gasped, suddenly bright and alive like a kid in a candy store "let me feel!"

"Well its not like you're going to take no for an answer," Kushina sighed, lifting up the hem of her shirt so Minato could press his ear and hands to her tummy.

He lay there for a while, waiting for Naruto to move. The baby was still for the time being, and Minato pouted. "Must be tired now."

As soon as Minato's voice rang out throughout the room, he received was felt like a heel to the cheek.

"Hey!" Minato yelled, retracting his face and rubbing his cheek, "That actually kind of hurt."

Kushina laughed heartily, rubbing her stomach appreciatively, "You tell him, Naruto."

Minato crossed his arms, looking away, "Tag teaming isn't fair."

Kushina scoffed, and pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could look at Minato in the face, "Oh shut up, he'll probably look like you anyway, and then we'll have a mini Minato running around the house. How's that for tag teaming?"

Minato brightened, "You think? I always thought he was going to get your red hair."

"Nah," Kushina waved her hand, "I think we're going to have our own little blondie."

He smiled at her, leaning down into her face, but trying to accommodate her stomach at the same time. Needless to say, it was a little awkward, but he kissed her anyway.

When they broke apart, he yawned, "I'm actually kind of tired."

Kushina nodded, "Me too, can we go to bed?"

"Yeah, you've got to go to the doctors tomorrow anyway right?"

"Yeah, one of the last appointments."

Minato grunted to show he was listening, and walked out the door to their bedroom. Apparently, he forgot that Kushina couldn't stand up on her own anymore.

Kushina waited for Minato to finally clue in, she hoped he didn't drop on their bed and fall asleep.

"Um, Minato?"

"What is it?" he drawled back, a little sleepy-sounding.

"Uh, help?"

"With what?"

Kushina didn't even answer, because a couple seconds later she heard a string of curses and the screech of the bedsprings. Soon, her stupid blond was running into the room, hands outstretched as he helped Kushina off the couch. He looked at her apologetically, and he laughed nervously.

"It's been a long day."

Kushina laughed earnestly, waving off his mistake with amusement. "I'll bet, how many peace treaties did you sign today?"

Minato grinned, tired but triumphant. "I think at least thirteen."

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "You've done a good job love."

He blushed, "Thank you."

He took her hand, and helped her walk (well waddle) into their bedroom. He really wanted to laugh at the funny posture, but he knew pissing of pregnant women was no joke. He had lost count the amount of times he had been exiled to the couch for some nights.

Kushina sat down on the edge of her side of the bed. Running her fingers through her long red hair, putting it up in a bun so she could sleep. "Is it hot in here or just me?"

"Just you." Minato said, "It's actually kind of cold, I was thinking of bringing another blanket in."

"No!" Kushina groaned, "Just sleep next to me, I'm dying of heat."

"You're so weird." Minato shook his head; "These hot flashes never make any sense to me."

"Its called hormones Minato." Kushina rolled her eyes, "This always happens. But keep that blanket on the edge of the bed, I might get cold later."

He did as he was told, and quickly laid beside her, noting that she was actually sweltering. "Jeez Kushina, you're not sweating?"

"Nope."

"If I stay any closer to your I might start, you're burning."

She shrugged, melting into her pillows as she curled up to sleep. "Goodnight Minato."

"Night 'Shina."

They had settled in comfortably, and Minato tried to ignore Kushina's tossing and turning. The nights had been getting worse lately, as they grew closer to the time when she was supposed to actually have the baby, getting comfortable was almost impossible.

"I swear to god." Kushina finally said, after an hour of turning around in the sheets, "He's going to be nocturnal."

Minato chuckled sleepily, groaning as he put his hands over his eyes, "Its only going to get worse."

"Its okay, we'll flip coins to see who'll go get him in the middle of the night."

Minato looked at her sideways, "Halfway through you're going to say 'Screw the coins, Minato your turn.' I know it."

Kushina smiled with her eyes closed, "You catch on so fast."

He groaned, rolling over so his back was to the wall and his face was to her, "C'mere, maybe sleeping like this will calm him down."

Kushina turned over and pressed her back into his chest, coiling in on herself while Minato's hand snaked to her front, rubbing soothing patterns on her stomach.

"That actually feels pretty nice." Kushina whispered, humming appreciatively, "He's calming down I think."

"Good." Minato kissed her neck, "Because I am super fucking tired."

"Minato!" Kushina hissed, "You're not supposed to swear, what if Naruto hears?"

"With you around, he'll learn soon enough."

"Oh shut up."

Minato laughed, and pushed Kushina closer to his body, "Now sh, I have to get up early tomorrow."

Kushina rolled her eyes and fell asleep, placing her hand over Minato's.

* * *

><p>During Kushina's pregnancy, Minato had gone on numerous missions, leaving her alone multiple times. However, he would always come home with presents, like flowers, chocolate, or anything that he thought would make her happy. Kushina was worried that having a husband as Hokage would make him work-obsessed and have no time for her or their child, but Minato demonstrated quite the opposite. His actions set her fears aside, and his love made her feel as if though the family she had wanted so badly would finally be hers.<p>

Ever since the fall of whirlpool, Kushina had always been reluctant to open up her heart to anyone. Minato was a constant in her life. Sometimes she couldn't even fathom how far they had come. The girly little ninja she used to resent had saved her multiple times, showed her what compassion truly meant, invigorated spirit, and loved her with all his heart. Kushina still felt that sometimes she was the little schoolgirl sitting on Azumi's front porch, looking up at the stars with her once boyfriend, wondering how on earth people had come to find each other.

Whatever the reason may be, she was especially glad she had found Minato.

It was surreal to imagine how someone like her could find someone as just as him. There was many times where she felt as if she didn't deserve him, and questioned why he would fall for someone like her. Kushina had voiced her fears once, and Minato only had responded by kissing her senselessly, whispering the words, "Why not?"

It brought a smile to her face as she rubbed her now swollen stomach. It would be any day now where Biwako Sarutobi would come to their door and whisk her away, so she could finally bring their son into the world.

Her life, Kushina and Minato's little life they had created. She wanted nothing more than to meet him.

Kushina's mother had always told her to be careful about the baby, but more than anything, Yuki was just glad she was finally getting a grandchild. The older Uzumaki was growing rather restless, even though Kushina was still very young; she was Yuki's only daughter.

Kushina was out visiting friends, and was sitting on a café stool as she waited for them to arrive. The girls had gotten together after a long time apart. Mebuki and Tsume, her older roommates from back on fire's border had kids of their own now. Little Kiba and Sakura were so cute that Kushina almost died. She wondered if they were going to be accompanying her friends today, but scoffed, remembering that the babies never left their mother's sides.

"Kushina!" Tsume waved, carrying Kiba on her hip. The little boys eyes were alight with wonder, the little red markings signifying his clan already streaking on his red cheeks. Behind Tsume was Mebuki, smiling and waving while a tuft of pink poked out from behind her back. Out of the three of them, Sakura was the oldest, being a March baby. Kushina was about to get up, when she realized that she was going to need help for that, so she opted to sit and wait, waving to them as they walked closer.

"Ah!" Kushina gasped when they got there, "How are you both?"

"Better question," Tsume scoffed, "How are you? You're huge!"

Kushina's eyebrow twitched, "Thanks."

"But you're glowing," Mebuki offered, giving her a soft smile, "You look great!"

Kushina smiled at her, "Thank you, but honestly, I just want this baby out already!"

"Tell me about it." Tsume said, "Before this little runt was born, my back was killing me since March."

Kushina smiled at Kiba. He was nestled in his mother's shoulder, trying to grab a piece of her hair, which Tsume let him touch easily. Kushina let her finger out, poking his nose, which involuntarily caused him to sneeze, "So cute!" Kushina exclaimed, watching him with growing curiosity.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older." Mebuki mused, "So handsome!"

Tsume smiled proudly, ruffling the already unruly tuft of brown hair on her son's head, "Don't give him an ego already."

The three women laughed together, all proud of finally being new mothers. Kushina wasn't quite there yet, but she was a week away, so mind as well count her in too.

Kushina looked past Tsume and into Konoha's streets, spotting a familiar face. "Is that," Kushina started, looking closer. When she confirmed that it was the person she thought it was, she broke into a huge grin, and started waving her arms frantically, "Yoshino! Over here!"

The dark haired woman looked up to see a rather meticulous looking red head putting on a show just to get her attention. She smirked at Kushina's antics, and walked over to where the women were sitting, her newborn son in her arms.

"And who's this?" Kushina asked sweetly, prodding the blanket that covered the baby boy's face.

Yoshino smiled shyly, "His name is Shikamaru." She said, "He's just about a week old."

The women gasped, and looked at the brand new baby. Kushina wanted to laugh when she saw his face, but yelled out anyway, "Spitting image of Shikaku!"

Yoshino giggled, "Son's tend to take after their father's don't they?"

Kushina rubbed her stomach, "Minato seems to hope so."

Mebuki gasped, "The doctor said it was a boy?"

Kushina nodded, "Looks like Sakura and Ino are going to have a lot of boyfriends." She winked, "I mean, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and my Naruto. Who knows who they'll pick!"

"Naruto huh?" Yoshino mused, "That's a nice name."

"I always thought you were going to make his name start with an 'M' like Minato's. I mean, Mitsuo, Minato, isn't it like a family tradition?"

Kushina laughed, "I never noticed that! Maybe we'll change it."

The women laughed along in the little café, enjoying some time away to be girls. They spoke until the sun went down over the horizon, and the streetlamps came on. Kushina had been walked home by Mebuki to make sure she got home okay, and little Sakura seemed very keen on Kushina's long red locks.

"Oi!" Kushina laughed, and pried the girls hands away from her hair, "She's a strong one."

Mebuki blushed, "Tell me about it. Poor Hizashi has clumps of his hair ripped out."

"Oh my."

Mebuki winked, "You better warn Minato, because if Naruto is a hair puller like this one here," She said, bouncing Sakura on her hip, "Then the yellow flash won't be yellow anymore."

Kushina giggled, "All right, I'll tell him. It was really good to see you again Mebuki."

"Same to you." She replied earnestly, "Good luck if I don't see you before you pop the sucker out!"

Kushina winced, but waved anyway at Mebuki's retreating form, "See you later!"

Kushina walked into her house, closing the door and locking it behind her. She relaxed her shoulders, sighing after a long day. The toll of pregnancy was exhausting; it felt like it took everything just to take a step.

However, she was always well taken care of, because soon enough, Minato rounded the corner, with a wide smile and open arms. "Hey!" he said, reaching her and hugging her tight, "How did it go?"

Kushina relaxed into his comforting hold, "It was great."

"Yeah?" He mused, taking her hand and helping her sit, "Anything interesting?"

She brightened, and started to prepare herself for her story, "I saw Shikamaru!"

"Who's that?" Minato asked, looking at her confused.

"Yoshino and Shikaku's baby." She said, "Just a week old, so cute!"

"What?!" Minato asked, "He's born already?" He looked tired, "I could have sworn that Shikaku told me Yoshino was pregnant two months ago."

Kushina laughed, "It's been longer than you think."

"It feels like you've been pregnant forever though." He said sadly, "Only a week to go."

Kushina smiled at him, kissing him quick before laying back down. "What did you do today?"

Minato sighed, and Kushina could tell that what he was about to say wasn't good, "What is it Minato?"

"The elders just gave me a hard time today," He said, his back hitting the couch beside Kushina, "It seems I'm too friendly. People aren't taking me seriously."

Kushina raised her eyebrows, "You're joking."

"Nope." He continued, popping the p. "They blamed it on my 'young tendencies to be nice'"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Beats me."

Kushina wanted to laugh, and eventually she did, the sound echoing throughout their living room. The sing song tone making Minato shoot up, looking at her harshly, "Its not funny!"

"Yes it is!" she breathed, "Think about it, they're mad at you for being too nice!"

Minato grumbled, "I don't get it, why is being nice a problem?"

Kushina's face darkened, and looked at him with her best serious expression, "You're supposed to plant fear in their hearts, the scary powerful Hokage!"

Minato threw her a sideways glanced, expressing the amount of done he felt with her. "That was the worst joke you've ever made."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Please don't."

Kushina giggled anyway, and tugged Minato's shirtsleeve so he could help her up. He let her, and they walked into their bedroom, settling down for the night in their usual routine.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Minato and Kushina, the next week wasn't as hopeful as they thought it would be.<p>

Kushina remembers being placed atop the pillar, glaring daggers into the accursed madman who almost brought death to her son, and wondered why, of all people, why her?

Why her and Minato?

The one question that had been bothering her through the whole ordeal, what did they do to deserve this?

She knew life wasn't about happy endings, and she knew that sometimes, you didn't always get what you wanted. But perhaps, Kushina thought that for just one moment, she could be happy with the dream she had always wanted.

But maybe she wasn't meant to fulfill it.

Minato had promised that he wouldn't let her dream die, he had kept his promise. He had thrown himself in front of the madman to protect her and their son, she just wondered if they had made it out okay.

Kushina remembers indescribable pain through her body. The pulsing red heat flashing from her stomach all the way to her fingertips, every nerve ending no doubt on fire.

Kushina remembers feeling openly empty, after the thing she had housed within her for more than half her life left so harshly. She would never admit it out loud, but until Minato had come into her life, she knew the nine tails was just as lonely as her.

It wasn't fair. How had they come so far, just to fall so fast?

Kushina remembers being swept up in Minato's arms, landing soundlessly on the top of a tree. She remembers being so impossibly high, and Minato's frightening glare as he stared down the menace that had threatened their lives.

Kushina remembers being placed beside her son, the blonde hair on top of his head already sticking out at odd angels to resemble her husbands. She remembers crying beside him, nuzzling her face into his small one, hoping that if anything, they would be reunited again.

Minato remembers being forced into a situation he didn't ask for. He didn't understand why everything seemed to be blowing up in his face so quickly. He knew he had pissed off people during his time in the war, and he knew that he didn't have the cleanest reputation to his name, but was defending his country something karma deemed unacceptable?

Minato remembers being bruised, he remembers breathing hard, and he remembers the physical exertion and worry that took place when he realized that he might lose. He felt extreme distress when he heard the roar of the nine tails in the distance, and the screams of his beloved village. This is not why he became Hokage. He didn't become Hokage to abandon them, and most of all; he didn't become Hokage just to let some punk trample over him so easily.

He would _not_ lose.

Minato knew that whoever this person was, that their only intent was to ruin the lives of everyone around him. A couple of thoughts running through Minato's head were that no way would he let someone ruin his life, before it already had begun.

The life he truly sought after and wanted, the life had devoted his life too. A life he had spent creating from the moment he was sixteen, standing guard duty on that front, to protect anyone who would endanger the peace they had tried to uphold.

Still, Minato knew the philosophy, with hatred brings sacrifice, with sacrifice brings revenge, and with revenge, brings countless more cycles of hate.

Which brings pain.

Kushina didn't know how long she had been waiting there with Naruto. It felt like minutes, but it could have been hours. Her concept of time was lost on the focus of just trying to keep herself alive, and her son protected. Her chakra had never been depleted so low, and she didn't know how long she could stay awake before succumbing to sleep to replenish it.

Minato had returned for her, carrying her and Naruto into a large clearing, big enough for almost a whole village to sit in. Kushina had turned, noticing the nine tails behind her, and instantly turned to her husband, eyes filled with question; 'Why?'

Minato gave her the same look, that sad, misguided longing that only told her that what he was about to do would make her undeniably sad. Her breath caught in her throat, and her remaining thought repeating over and over, 'Minato, why?'

Minato remembers feeling hopeless, and helpless. He had failed, everything he had tried so hard to achieve, and he had lost.

He didn't want to die.

However, he knew that with the title of Hokage, being selfish was something he couldn't afford. Perhaps this was his tragic flaw, the one thing that kept him from being an ordinary man. His nobility led him to make decisions that were in the best interest of everyone, but himself.

Kushina remembers being outraged when he made the signs for the death reaper. She had yelled at him, screamed at him even, to find another route. There had to be another way, surely the village and they could survive?

However, it was a choice of one or the other, and Minato had gambled on the hopes that Kushina would live.

Because he made a promise, he wouldn't let her dream die.

* * *

><p>Yuki Uzumaki had run for her life when she had realized the nine tails had escaped. Her heart weighing heavy when she realized that her daughter was in danger.<p>

She was shuffled into a group with the other elderly women from Konoha. Paired with surrounding chuunin, to help them inside the Hokage Mountain, and away from any line of danger.

Yuki could have sworn it felt like days before someone came to retrieve them.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had sought her out. She was outside with the rest of Konoha's citizens, looking at the lines of bodies being brought into the village for burial and recognition.

Near her, a little boy, named Iruka was crying into his sleeves, holding onto the limp hands of two people on stretchers, believed to be his father and mother.

When Hiruzen had reached her, he was carrying a small bundle, swaddled in a ratty green cloth, which looked akin to the one her daughters dress was made out of. Fearing the worst, she held her breath, as Hiruzen lowered the child into her waiting arms.

"Uzumaki Yuki." He said solemnly, "I believe this is your grandchild."

Yuki looked down into the little boys face, and wanted to cry on the spot. Her son in law's sunny blonde hair adorned his head, but it was her daughter who's face he shared.

"Oh Naruto." Yuki had sighed, wrapping the sleeping baby in the cloth, "What on earth has happened?"

Yuki didn't learn about her son in law and daughter's death until the following day, she had spent the majority of her time in disbelief. The crying baby echoed throughout the empty house, and Yuki had still to shed one tear. Yuki looked towards the small bedside table, and the famous picture of Minato and Kushina sitting on the front steps together failed to fill the empty space in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>an PLEASE DONT HATE ME IM REALLY SORRY**

**BUT IT GETS BETTER I SWEAR DONT WORRY I GOT U **


	19. Under the Same Sky

**A/N THE LAST ONE **

**I really hope I don't disappoint u guys I worked super hard so I really hope u like this!**

**enjoy~~**

**disclaimer; Naruto ain't mine **

* * *

><p>Being a parent wasn't easy.<p>

Of course, it wasn't easy when your son had no idea that you were there.

Kushina was still trying to get used to this whole idea Minato had. She had to admit that it was the smartest thing in order for them to still be involved in their son's life, but she didn't know how much longer she could take being stuck in her son's psyche with Kurama.

She didn't even know how Minato was doing. Their chakra was sealed into two completely separate parts. Saying that she was frustrated was really an understatement. I mean, this wasn't exactly the parenthood she envisioned.

Still, it was better than not being there at all.

So even if she had to remain quiet, and comfort her son through the forms of dreams and thoughts, then she guessed that it was okay.

The night of her death kept replaying over and over in her mind. She had been so close. So close to that perfect life she had pictured. Her and Minato had done everything right. How did they end up deserving this?

Kushina had sighed, pacing back and forth as her chakra echoed throughout the space she occupied. Technically, she wouldn't disappear until Naruto used it, so until the day came for them to meet formally, she wouldn't leave.

It was heartbreaking though, every emotion that Naruto felt she could empathize. She couldn't feel it herself, but she witnessed it. It broke her heart to see her little boy be treated terribly, and she knew with no doubt that it broke Minato's too.

Wherever he was.

Kushina knew that Naruto was under her mother's care, which comforted her. However, she didn't know how long her mother would last. She was getting older, and the stress of raising and taking care of a baby would no doubt cause strain on the poor woman's body.

Kushina didn't like it, but if this were what the cards had dealt her, then she would have to play them. She spent most of her days watching from inside her place, the trials that Naruto went through every day. She cursed inwardly, she knew that being a jinchurriki was a difficult life to face, this is the last thing she wanted for Naruto.

She remembered crying for him when she saw the mistreatment he was given, he was born with this, and it wasn't his fault.

She felt guilty. It was a weird feeling because all she ever wanted was to fill Naruto with love, and here she was feeling bad because the only thing she had brought Naruto was shame. Kushina hoped that he didn't grow up to learn about his parents and resent them, she didn't want him too.

It was going to be a long wait, and Kushina was the opposite of patient.

* * *

><p>Minato wasn't fairing well either.<p>

He felt really detached. He knew his actual soul was trapped in a void of no return, which was never cheerful to think about. However, until Naruto used the chakra that he had placed inside his body, he wouldn't be able to leave.

Minato was angry when Naruto was treated badly. He had tried multiple times to reach out to his son in an effort to be the Dad he wanted to be, but obviously sealing jutsu still had some bugs, and Minato couldn't get the message relayed.

Minato was actually angry with Hiruzen for a while, so much for letting him be known as a hero!

As time wore on, Minato realized that it couldn't be helped. Hiruzen wasn't to blame. It was a horrible situation. If anyone was to blame, it was that horrible masked man.

Minato watched Naruto grow up, unfortunately he was isolated from Kushina, but he hoped that she was seeing what he was seeing too.

She had been right when she had said he would be a loudmouth and disrespect all his teachers. Minato had laughed at that, perhaps he took after Kushina more than himself after all.

When Minato had learned that Kakashi was going to be his son's teacher, he was actually overjoyed! Finally someone could tell Naruto about his parents, although indirectly, because it was still dangerous to explain their identities. Even after the war subsided, apparently relatives of the yellow flash had an impressive bounty on their heads.

Minato had watched from his spot inside how Kakashi taught Naruto everything he originally had taught Kakashi. The bell test brought back some fond memories, and of course his kid was the one strapped to the log with no lunch. Yes, Naruto was a lot more like Kushina than he thought.

It had surprised Minato to learn that Fugaku Uchiha's son had been placed on Naruto's team. It had surprised him even more so when he learned about the massacre of the Uchiha clan. Learning that his friend was dead now too brought a sorrow he couldn't convey.

He recognized the pink haired kunoichi as Mebuki and Hizashi's daughter. Minato had beamed when Naruto tried hard to win her heart. 'Okay', Minato had relented; 'perhaps he is like his father after all.'

Minato had learned from watching his son grow that he was stubborn, a bit of a headstrong idiot, and a bit of a goof. However, he also learned that his son was also someone who people eventually looked up too, he was accepting, and valiant. Minato was so undeniably proud. He hoped that when he met Naruto, he would be proud of him too.

* * *

><p>Okay, father and son reunion? Failed.<p>

Minato was trying not to cough when Naruto had punched him, but damn, the kid could really swing one.

He was giddy though. It was a time of utmost importance, and yet he felt as if his whole world was standing in front of him.

He had humoured him when he spoke, even though he already knew everything Naruto was telling him. He had watched it all.

It was so surreal. Seeing how much he had grown just from looking at him. The last time he had seen him face to face was when he was a little baby. Now looking at the young man his son had become made him feel really, really old.

Listening to him talk felt like a dream, and it took him everything in his being to try and forget this was the one and only time he would interact with him, after being with him for so many years.

He was so unquestionably strong. Everything that Naruto radiated made Minato proud. He had grown to be emotionally intelligent, (no matter what Naruto seemed to think) and selfless. His forgiveness is what made Naruto strong, and his will to keep going is what inspired so many others to do.

Needless to say, Minato didn't get to see Naruto become recognized as Konoha's hero. But when he departed from his son, he parted on the belief in his ability, and the strength behind his perseverance.

Minato had fallen into a limbic state after his chakra had released itself from Naruto. In the belly of the death god, he waited.

* * *

><p>Well, Kushina had not been expecting that.<p>

The humanoid version of the nine tails? Really? Did she look that menacing?

However, the hug Naruto gave her made up for it. She had never expected him to cry, and even though he looked like Minato, she knew that her and Naruto's personalities were the same.

Revisiting the memories she held dear to her heart were actually easy for her. Naruto deserved to know who his parents were, and the fact that he didn't for most of his life made Kushina sad. If she wasn't going to be around, she wanted to be remembered for who she was, and she wanted Naruto to hold the memory of his parents close to his heart.

Kushina was still afraid that Naruto resented her, and was relieved when she understood that he didn't. Naruto's recurrent phrase of "I never blamed you or Dad." echoed in the spaces in her heart, where she was sure to treasure it forever.

Kushina was so glad that Naruto had learned the truth about her and Minato. She was glad that he wasn't in the dark anymore. Naruto had been lonely for a long time, and if there was another thing they shared, it was the feeling of grief when it came to lack of companionship.

Naruto inherited his mother's fighting spirit, which is something that Kushina learned from Minato. The Fourth Hokage and Red Hot Blooded Habanero's legacy would be sure to cherish the things he had been given from past generations. His name, his will, and his being that was filled with their love would never perish.

To say Kushina had shed a few tears was an understatement, and as much as she wanted to see Minato again in the afterlife, she desperately wanted to stay with her son. Kushina also understood that her job was done in this world, and that eventually, the dead had to stay dead. Hugging her son goodbye, and letting the tears flow freely, she felt the only thing that was acceptable to say to him was a thank you, and an earnest apology from the bottom of her heart.

Kushina had faded into a white light, leaving her son for the last time. She squinted, looking around her on the grassy hillside where the afterlife seemed to be located. She was alone, which was puzzling to her, shouldn't Minato have been here by now?

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Kushina groaned, throwing her hands up dramatically, and sitting down in the grass. "Sixteen years, and this guy never stops being late!"

* * *

><p>Well, Minato hadn't expected this.<p>

He hadn't expected to be revived, and he certainly hadn't expected a whole other war to emerge.

This was shocking to say the least; it was a whole new experience to be brought into a world that was completely different from the one he'd left.

Being in the presence of his son for the second time brought more emotions upon him. If anything, he wished Kushina was here to see it, and he wished that they could still be around when it concluded.

Indeed, the feeling of fighting alongside was similar to that of Kushina, and finally being able to interact physically with Naruto brought a sense of joy to Minato's heart. He knew that he wasn't the ideal version of a father, but he tried the best he could.

Parting with Naruto had been difficult. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to go. It was this odd feeling, sort of like you were there, but you really weren't. You knew you didn't belong, and it was up to everyone else to ensure the victory and succession of the rest of the world.

Minato had almost cried when Naruto rambled off and listed everything his mother had told him all those years ago. It was a moment he was sure he would never forget, and he would tell Kushina in detail when he got there. Minato definitely shed a tear when Naruto had proclaimed "I'm going to be Hokage!" but it wasn't the promise he cried about, it was the ending of the sentence, when Naruto had added, "Just like you Dad!"

Minato was touched, Naruto was proud of him, and really, that's all a father could ever ask for.

Admiration from his son was really something Minato sought after. He knew that as a child, Naruto thought the fourth Hokage was some all-powerful being, akin to a shinobi god who could save the world. Minato felt the opposite of that however, because he felt as if the one person he was supposed to save, he let down.

Of course, Naruto held Minato in nothing but the highest regard, and Minato was grateful.

"Got it." Minato had smiled, "I'll tell her."

Naruto nodded, and hung his head, as his father faded into a white light, gone for the last time.

It was odd, because as Naruto stood there watching the light fade into the sky for the first time in his life, he didn't feel alone.

* * *

><p>Kushina was sitting still, trying to figure out how long she had been waiting.<p>

She kept thinking back to the time when She and Minato were discussing about how long it took Sakumo to find Fumiko. It was silly, because Kushina had been the one waiting, just like Fumiko had.

The stars were blinking up into the afterlife sky, shooting across the expanse like rockets, and on every single one, Kushina was wishing for Minato to hurry and find her.

She also remembered the time when Minato said, "You couldn't last a day without me."

Kushina grinned; she had gotten as long as a week. But after that, she was undeniably, missing him.

Another star whizzed by, and Kushina made her same wish, clasping her hands together as tight as she could so that the knuckles went white. She had been alone here for a while, and she ended up concluding that this was a place where you stopped by. This wasn't it. There was still a larger part of the other side.

A form sat down in the grass beside her, her eyes were closed, and frankly, she was scared to open them. She hoped it was the person she was dying to see, and she started the opening of the script she had rehearsed many times in her waiting for him, "You're late."

"Sorry." He responded, prying her hands apart after being held together so tightly, "I had things to do."

She opened her eyes to the celestial looking form of her husband. His blond hair tossed in a messy fashion, his Konoha headband firmly in place, and his Hokage cloak around his shoulders, looking exactly the same as the day he died.

He smiled at her, quickly crushing her form to his, "I missed you so much!"

She instantly started crying, wiping her eyes with the backs of her thumbs, "I'll say!" She yelled, "It's been seventeen years!"

He rubbed her back soothingly, and Kushina didn't want to let go at all. She had missed everything about Minato, his tender touches, his laugh, his soothing voice and his calming personality. Minato was the closest thing she had ever had to a best friend, and was overjoyed she had him for a husband.

"So?" Kushina prompted, still gripping Minato like a vice, "Where were you?"

"I've only been back five minutes and you're already drilling me?"

"Sorry, but last time I checked a seventeen year absence doesn't go unnoticed."

He winced at her comment, but continued anyway, "I was helping Naruto."

"Oh?" Kushina asked, "With what?"

"A ninja war."

"…A what?" She deadpanned.

Minato sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "The Hokage's were revived, and we helped the five nations take down the masked man."

"What? You got brought back to life?" She yelled, "That's not fair!"

Minato looked amused at her reaction, "Its not like I called them up and asked to be brought back, it just happened."

Kushina pouted, "Still, you got to spend time with Naruto."

He laughed, "He didn't forget about you."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

Minato nodded, "He told me to tell you that he's eating fine, getting lots of sleep, and well…. He looks clean."

Kushina laughed, "That rotten kid, he remembered."

"He's also got a lot of friends, and I mean it, literally the whole country is his friend."

Kushina gasped, "I only told him to make a couple good ones!"

Minato laughed with her, and stroked her hand as he continued his story, "On the girl front, well… he looks like he's being taken care of. It seems we've got a heartbreaker on our hands."

Kushina groaned, "Does he not listen?"

"Jiraiya taught him at some points, but he still says he knows nothing about booze or wasting money, even though I think he might be lying."

Kushina shook her head, "Oh boy," but then she chuckled softly, "I'm sure he's fine."

Minato looked her in the face, running his other hand through her long hair, before it came to rest on her cheek, "He says not to worry."

Kushina's eyes filled with tears, and the swells pushed them over her lids, causing Minato to wipe them away, she gulped, and whispered softly, "As if."

Minato smiled at her, and whispered so soft Kushina barely heard it, "Kushina, can I kiss you?"

She almost cried, the same nostalgia rushing back to her, sixteen years old at base camp, where Minato had kissed her for the very first time.

She nodded, and he kissed her then, after seventeen years of being apart, he finally had a chance to kiss her. It was sweet, but nothing alike any of the kisses they shared before. In their living years, they were always together, never spending any great deal of time apart. However, this time, seventeen years was way too long, and it was time they finally found each other.

Minato's other hand came up to cup Kushina's other cheek, and she had gently touched his wrists and he kissed her. His hair tickled the sides of her face, but his smell and touch was something she felt like she was experiencing for the first time all over again. She had missed him, she had missed everything that had come with being Minato's wife, and she had missed the chance just being together with him.

She was crying, harder, and Minato broke away when he felt wetness on his face. He smiled sadly at her, wiping her tears away with his hands, "Don't cry love, we're together."

"I'm just so happy." She cried, and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing herself to him. He let out a startled noise when she did so, but reflexively wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Oh 'Shina." He sighed, as she continued to cry, "Its all right now. We found each other finally."

"Took you long enough." She muttered, "I waited for so long."

He smiled softly, kissing the top of her forehead. "You've cried a lot today haven't you?"

"I know." Her voice was muffled because her face was buried inside his cloak. "But I haven't seen my husband for seventeen years, so I think he can cut me some slack ya know."

Minato laughed, pulling back so he could look into her face, "You never change."

She smiled softly through her tears, rubbing her eyes red, "You haven't either."

Minato finally stood up, holding his hand out to Kushina, "Well," He started, "How about it?" Minato gestured to the direction in front of them, "Everyone's waiting. And I don't know how much longer we'll be able to stay here, in between."

Kushina accepted his hand, and let him pull her up. She looked out into the direction they would be walking, the stars blinking overhead still. She looked from the sky, back to Minato's face, and Kushina's broke out into a real, genuine smile.

"Yeah." She breathed, letting Minato lead her farther, "Lets go."

"Hey," Minato suddenly piped up, as they were walking closer to the point where they crossed, "I'm glad you married me."

Kushina blushed, but let her smile shine through, "I'm glad too."

Minato grinned back at her leading her across the point of no return and into the light; leaving the world they had fallen in love in behind, and continuing into the next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dun dun the end **

**epilogue? oui? non?**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N A BIG THANK U TO WHOEVER READ THIS**

**I actually decided to write an epilogue, its short, but provides a bit of closure for those who wanted to know how Naruto made out.**

**This chapter is up to date with the events as of Chapter 698, and of the events concerning the LAST. **

**enjoy~~  
><strong>

**disclaimer; naruto ain't mine**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down in front of two small stones, tracing the names fondly.<p>

To be so long without his father and mother, Naruto thought he would never figure out the original roots of his family. It brought him great joy to realize that he was filled with love long before he even existed, and it would continue long after he would cease to.

He was alone in Konoha's graveyard; he had done some exploring when he had arrived home. Not only did he discover the graves of his Grandparents, but also the ones of his real father and mother, bodies rested underneath his feet.

It comforted him to know that they were so close. Physical embraces were something that Naruto never received from a parental figure. The first one he got was when he was sixteen years old, and it was sad to realize that he was never hugged as much as he should have been.

However, he didn't dwell on that.

He had been there for a while, talking to his parents out loud, not really caring who heard, but its not like someone would anyway. He was alone, everyone was waiting for him at Ichiraku, but he trailed behind, letting the afternoon sun warm his back.

He traced the bandage on his foreign hand, remembering back to the fight where he and Sasuke had reconciled. He genuinely thought he was going to die, but he was glad he didn't. As much as he loved his parents, he wasn't ready to join them yet.

He raised his hand to his head, rubbing the rather short locks that stemmed from his skull. He was still learning to like it; Sakura had cut it a little short.

"Does it look weird?" Naruto asked aloud, "I know Dad had long hair, but do I still look good with short hair?"

Naturally, silence answered him, but Naruto laughed anyway. "I guess I'd still look like me no matter what length my hair is. Sakura-Chan found some red ones while cutting it, looks like I've got some of Moms hair after all."

Naruto lay down, his head in between the two rocks as he gazed up at the sky, his mother on his left, his father on his right.

"It's been a long two years." He said quietly, "A lot of things have happened."

A pause again,

"But I guess you already know."

"Of course we already know, we've been watching the whole time!"

"Kushina… we've been over this, he can't hear you."

"Well, obviously he can't if you keep interrupting!"

"Kushina…"  
>"Minato!"<p>

Naruto sat up, his back facing the stones. His otherworldly parents were arguing behind him, of course, not to his knowledge. Minato and Kushina stood over their respective markings; they always did when Naruto came to visit.

"I'm trying to talk to him and you keep stopping me!" Kushina yelled, "I can't concentrate on trying to get my feelings across!"

Minato sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, "He, can't, hear, you."  
>Kushina swatted her arms "You're no good. Go talk to Jiraiya or something."<p>

Minato smirked, "You know I can't, his stone is in the trees, the one Naruto made him."

Kushina scoffed, "Isn't your dad around here somewhere? Go talk to him."

"I already did!" Minato yelled, "You were there!"

The two were so busy arguing, that they didn't notice their son laughing softly in the grass below them. He sat back again, smiling face pointing towards the sky, and eyes looking through, but coincidentally, into their faces.

"I know you're here." Naruto said, "Its because I feel a weird feeling. It has to be you."

Kushina threw Minato a triumphant look, and crossed her arms. "See!" she yelled, "I knew we would succeed one day!"

Minato actually looked a little startled, but sceptical, "I'm not so sure."

Naruto lifted his hands, spreading his fingers out in front of his face, "I can't hear you though, but I know you're there."

It was Minato's turn to grin; he knew how ghosts worked, "Told you." He said to Kushina.

"Shut up."

There was a very long silence, and Naruto didn't say anything for the time being. The family was broken, separated, battered, and taken away through lifetimes but it was in this moment when they realized that it had always been good.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered, resting the back of his hand over his eyes, the bandage soaking with moisture. "Thank you. Thank you."

The bickering that was going to start; never did. The couple was silent for once in the afterlife, and watched as their son stood up, back to them, wiping his face with his hands.

"I'm really proud of you." He said, his voice resonating with strength for the first time that afternoon, "I'm glad I belonged to you."

"Naruto…" Kushina whispered, "Oh, Naruto."

Minato smiled softly, reaching his transparent hand over to his wife, who clutched his appendage in her own.

"We did okay Kushina, our hopes did reach our boy."

Kushina scoffed, "Don't take my words."

Minato grinned, throwing his head lazily to the side, "But they were nice ones."

Kushina's translucent skin glowed with the mark of red tint, showing her obvious embarrassment with praise. Minato laughed this time, throwing himself over to her, engulfing her form within his.

From his seat on the ground, Naruto smirked, "I don't know why," he started, "But the atmospheres changed, I feel really happy now."

Minato and Kushina were silent, waiting for him to say more.

"Maybe it's because you two were arguing before I got here."

Kushina pouted, and looked up at Minato from her place in his hold, he only threw the same look back at her, but it was playful.

"You know," Naruto continued again, "I'm glad you're close by."

Kushina was crying again, clutching her heart with her free hand, almost like she was sure it was about to burst. Minato just looked at him proudly, he was glad they were close by too.

Yes, their family had always been good.

Naruto lay in the grass for a while longer, talking their ears off and chewing on a stray piece of straw. It was a way for Naruto to let off obvious steam, and also for Minato and Kushina to keep updated. While they could watch from their time spent not at the gravestones watching Naruto talk, it was nice to hear it physically from him.

"You better tell pervy-sage I had said hi." Naruto blurted suddenly, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his arms.

Minato grimaced, "Believe me, I did."

Naruto laughed, "Good."

Minato and Kushina were taken back for a second, Naruto could actually hear them?

"Still can't hear you." Naruto clarified, "But the feeling changed from peaceful to stressed, so I'm sure that pervy-sage's reaction was worthwhile."

Minato shook his head; "I swear to god, he wouldn't stop asking me about you for at least three weeks."

Kushina giggled, still enveloped by her husbands embrace, to wrapped up in the presence of her boys to recall a better feeling she had felt before.

"Naruto?" A voice called out, "Where are you?"

Naruto sat bolt upright, hair dishevelled, and grass sticking out at odd angles. He looked across the graveyard to see a certain kunoichi sitting at the end of the stairs, looking confused at the empty space.

When she spotted him, she scoffed, and rushed towards him, "Naruto!" She said when she had reached him, "Everyone is waiting for you!"

Naruto looked guilty, "Sorry Sakura-Chan, I was talking to Mom and Dad."

Sakura instantly grew quiet, and looked behind Naruto to notice the two gravestones belonging to the Fourth Hokage and his wife. She bowed her head deep, and while Kushina and Minato looked embarrassed at being given such respectful attention by one of their son's friends, they were flattered.

"Is Sasuke coming too?" Naruto asked, "He hasn't been in the village for a while."

"I'm right here, dobe." The smooth voice came into earshot, "I came with Sakura to look for you."

Naruto beamed at him, "Thank you guys."

Sakura smiled at him, and patted him on the shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto breathed, "I'm good."

"Lets go then." Sasuke drawled, looking past Naruto at the will of fire memorial, "Lets leave the past where it belongs."

Naruto pouted, "I just came to say hi."

Minato and Kushina laughed from their places. Minato had to admit, Sasuke was rather similar to Fugaku, the same bored tone and lazy eyes, a spitting image.

Sakura held out her hand for Naruto to take, and he accepted it gratefully, the warm skin of her palm brought comfort, and she guided him with Sasuke towards the graveyards exit.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Naruto called, and waved to nothing it seemed, but he knew they were there. He felt it.

To humour him, but mostly themselves, they waved back. Kushina wiping the stray tears that fell, "Oh Minato, he's grown into such a good boy."

Minato watched his son go as he bounced along the road with his team. The friends talking and laughing like they had known each other their whole lives, still remaining content with their bond, and their unbreakable spirit.

From the trees, a lone figure emerged, placing a pot of flowers on one grave, and bowing deeply to another, whispering his prayers to the deceased Rin and Obito.

Kakashi went to stand beside his sensei's grave, placing the picture of Minato and Kushina at eighteen and a delicate flower in between the two headstones. Minato looked down a little alarmed, but was relieved to see it was Kakashi who had come.

"They're a good group, aren't they sensei?" Kakashi whispered, "Perhaps I wasn't such a failure as a teacher after all."

Minato looked sad as he watched the complete team go, even after a war, they managed to stay together, and to stay alive, something that his team could never do.

"Yes." Minato spoke quietly, "You didn't fail, Kakashi."

Kakashi kept staring at the headstone, trying to form a coherent sentence, "You didn't fail either, sensei."

Minato closed his eyes, and throughout his time alive, and dead, let one rare tear escape. Kushina smiled softly, and wiped it away with her thumb, taking his hand and kissing it delicately.

"Thank you sensei, you really did leave a legacy. More than you could have thought."

Minato broke into a brilliant grin, looking towards the woman beside him. He tugged her along, back to where they came from, so they could leave this world for now, and return when they were needed again.

"Goodbye, Kakashi."

"Goodbye, Sensei."  
>The petals on the flower between Minato and Kushina's gravestones were suddenly blown off with an oncoming gust, the pink blossoms drifting in the wind around the village hidden in the leaves, akin to the days when an outsider fell in love with a hero and to when they died.<p>

And also, everything that came between.


End file.
